Are we Dreaming?
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: Two teenage girls who are obsessed with the Naruto show fall into the show. There they meet their favorite charactors. Sasuke and Naruto But what happens when more teens start to fall into the Naruto world?OC'SMary Sues, M for later chapter
1. Enter Botan, and Mego

**Are We Dreaming?**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. However right now I own you Botan and you too Mego!**

**Chapter 1: Enter Botan, and Mego**

**"Sasuke!" a very hyper teen shouted. She had medium length brunette hair with natural purple highlights with unusual crimson red eyes. Botan screamed.**

**"Shut up, Botan! I love you Naruto!" an even more hyper blonde shouted. Her hair was medium length and she had bright sapphire eyes. **

**"No way Mego! Sasuke is SO much better!" **

**"Nu-uh! Naruto is better!"**

**Botan and Mego are best friends but they argue over the show Naruto constantly. Their main argument is between Sasuke and Naruto. (which one is better)**

**"Mego, what do you see in Naruto? He's so weird! And so hyper. Now Sasuke is cool." Botan told her friend.**

**"NO WAY! Naruto is so much better than Sasuke. Sasuke is so stuck up!"**

**"YOU BAKA NIGEN! Sasuke is..." Botan began but was cutt off by Mego squealing,**

**"NARUTOS ON! NARUTOS ON! NARUTOS ON!"**

**"Where's the remote? You BAKA!"**

**They frantically searched for the remote.**

**"There is IS!" Mego yelled and jumped across the room to grab the remote. She quickly pressed the buttons. Naruto was just coming on. The opening song was playing. Mego was jumping up and down screaming,**

**"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Botan was also jumping up and down yelling,**

**"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"**

**When the opening song ended a bright light filled the room. Mego and Botan stopped chanting as the light engulfed them and pulled them into the television. When the light disappeared Mego and Botan looked around and saw they were in a forest.**

**"What the hell?" Botan shouted.**

**"OMG! I think we're in the Naruto show!" Mego exclaimed.**

**"SWEET!" Botan yelled. Then a bunch of bandits with knives surrounded them.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mego screamed, "I'm afraid of Knives!"**

**"Your comin' with us." the bandit leader said.**

**"Oh no they're NOT!" They heard a familiar boy scream. Then Naruto came busting through the bushes.**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled then 100 shadow clones of Naruto were formed. They then began to attack the bandits. Sasuke jumped in front of a bandit that was about to attack Botan and attacked him. After the bandits were gone. Naruto and Sasuke turned around and looked at Botan and Mego.**

**"OMG!" They both screamed and were jumping up and down. But unfortunately they forgot to breathe and fainted. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then back at the girls.**

**"Uhhhhhhhhh... I guess we should help them." Naruto said.**

**"You think? BAKA!" Sasuke stated.**

**Sasuke then walked over and picked up Botan and Naruto picked up Mego. They headed back to the camp site.**

**"Kakashi-sensi!" Naruto yelled.**

**"Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke spoke up, **

**"These girls were being attackted by bandits and after we stopped them they started to freak out and fainted."**

**"Strange." Kakashi commented.**

**"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, 'But this girl is cute.' he thought gazing down at the 'sleeping' Mego in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes.**

**"Naruto!" Mego screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to fall over backwards. Sasuke looked over and didn't notice Botan woke up until,**

**"Sasuke!" He almost dropped Botan but she had her arms wrapped around him and he too, fell backwards.**

**"Well, that was unexpected." Kakashi commented (again).**

**------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter ONE**

**I would like to thank, **

**Mego for giving me this idea.**

**Botan for being obsessed with Sasuke.**

**&**

**Holly for helpin' out with editing.**

**note:**

**Baka-stupid/idiot**

**nigen-human**

**(sorry for any spelling errors my spell check is still broken.)**

**plz review!**

**LMChick10**

**Taij**


	2. I Love you, Naruto

**Are We Dreaming?**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. However right now I own you Botan and you too Mego!**

**Chapter 2: I love you, Naruto!**

**Recape: **

**"Well that was unexpected." Kakashi commented (again).**

**(NOW):**

**"OMG! Sasuke is that really you?" Botan questioned.**

**"Naruto!" Mego squealed, "It's Naruto!" Then they both looked at the boys and pleaded,**

**"Please tell us we're NOT dreaming!" Thats when Sakura decided to show up.**

**"Kakashi-sensei? Who are they?" she asked.**

**"I was about to ask them that myself, but it seems that Naruto and Sasuke already know them." Mego and Botan screamed,**

**"We're NOT dreaming!" Then they were giggling uncontrollably. Botan suddenly stopped.**

**"Wait you mean we're actually here and that's the real Sasuke Uchiha? "**

**"and Naruto Uzumaki?" the question was directed towards Kakashi.**

**"Well yes." he told them, "This is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumak.."**

**"The # 1 hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja?" Mego asked excitedly, "who wants to become hokage?"**

**"The one and only. Believe IT!" Naruto answered.**

**"Naruto! I love you!" Mego yelled. She then kissed him and ran away yelling, "I love you Naruto! I love you Naruto!"**

**Everyone was staring wide eyed as the blonde girl ran in circles. And Naruto was in kind of a daze, still trying to figure out what just happened.**

**"Cool." Botan said plainly with an emotionless mask on her face.**

**"Get Back Here! BAKA!" She shouted at Mego.**

**"I kissed Naruto! Believe IT!"**

**Botan rolled her eyes and put her hands in he pockets with an annoyed look on her face.**

**"Now who does that remind you of?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked pulling his hands out of his pockets.**

**"She acts just like just you just a little more feminine and perky." Naruto finnally got out of his daze and tried not to laugh.**

**"Whatever." Botan stated.**

**'Wow! He's right!' Sasuke thought.**

**"Believe IT!" Mego and Naruto said at the same time. Then they both blushed.**

**"Its like they know what each other are thinking." Sakura commented.**

**"No we don't" they shouted at the same time.**

**"Yes you do. Bakas!" Sasuke and Botan said at the same time. They looked at each other then glared and turned away.**

**"The liknesses are uncanny." Kakashi said.**

**"Sasuke." Botan said, "I'm sorry for acting like Sakura earlier."**

**"Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.**

**"Well for starters," Botan began, "your loud, and annoying,"**

**"you don't appreciate my Naruto!" Mego interrupted.**

**'Woah this chick is awesome!' Naruto thought, "Believe It! I like you too."**

**"Yah!" she kissed him on the cheek again.**

**"Get a room!" Botan joked slightly annoyed. Then she turned back to Sakura,**

**"stupid, and your forehead is-"**

**"Stop!" Sakura screamed.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mego, Holly, Botan I hope your all happy. I updated. I swear I'm gonna make you pay Holly. **

**Dear Holly, I'm writing a new story staring you and I havn't decided who yet called, Revenge. You got to read it.**

**to all other readers- please review I hope you like it. (oh and for the record I'm NOT deleting it, so HA!)**

**plz review!**

**LMChick10**

**Taij**

Return to Top


	3. Sakura VS Botan Round 1

**Are We Dreaming?**

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto charactors. However right now I own you Botan and you too Mego!

**Chapter 3: Sakura VS. Botan Round 1**

**Recape: **

**"And your,"**

**"Stop!" Sakura screamed.**

**Now:**

**"I can't help it. There's just so many things I can list."**

**"Why you..." Sakura growled, Mego whispered into Narutos ear, **

**"SAkura vs. Botan round one."**

**Sakura then jumped on top of Botan. The cat fight was on. Sasuke whatched umamused by the fight. Sakura was so mad she didn't notice. She grabbbed Botan by the hair, which earned her a punch in the face.**

**"Oh, left hook to the jaw." Naruto and Mego said again at the same time (again). **

**"Nice." Sasuke commented.**

**"SASUKE!" Sakura whinned. Botan took advatage of this and kicked her in teh stomache. She fell backwards unconscious.**

**"Serves you right. Come on Mego! We have to go home NOW!"**

**"Never! I'll never leave MY NARUTO!" **

**"What?" Naruto asked.**

**"I Love Naruto!" She then wrapped her arms around him in a death grip. **

**"You can never make me leave MY NARUTO!"**

**"Oh yes I can!"**

**"Don't you deny IT! You want to stay here with Sasuke too!" **

**Botan glared at her.**

**"Even if we wanted to stay we couldn't. We're not ninjas." she spat, then mumbled,**

**"Baka." **

**"Why is it I automaticly become a baka just becuase I love Naruto." Mego asked then did puppy eyes to Naruto and pleaded,**

**"You'll teach us to be ninjas, won't you Naruto? Naruto the Great, Powerful, #1, Hyperactive ninja. Will you train us?"**

**Naruto whipered, "I can't but you can ask Kakashi Sensei." **

**Mego grinned.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mego, Holly, Botan I hope your all happy. I updated twice. I swear I'm gonna make you pay Holly. **

**to all other readers- please review I hope you like it.**

**(sorry for any spelling errors my spell check is still broken.)**

**LMChick10**


	4. MP3

Chapter 4: MP3  
disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto, OR the song You Don't Impress me Much, by Shania Twain, OR the song I'm Too Sexy, by Right Said Fred.

Mego cautiously walked up to Kakashi.  
"Ummmmmmmmmm...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Yeah." she studdered. Naruto decided to help her out.  
"Kakashi sensei," he began slowly. Then very quickly begged, "Can these girls travel with us? HUH? HUH? HUH? CAN THEY? CAN THEY CAN THEY? PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! HUH? HUH? HUH? CAN THEY?"  
"Well some ones had to much soda." Botan said.  
"Whats 'yoda'." Sasuke asked.  
"Well Yoda is a very old, wise, green, short, big eared character on Star Wars. But I said SODA. Soda is a very good fizzy, sugary drink that makes one very hyperactive." Botan explained.  
"Oh," Sasuke said, "Like he needs that."  
"I suppose these girls could travel with us until we get to the village hidden in the leaves." Kakashi said.  
"Yah!" Mego exclaimed. "I want some soda to celebrate with my Naruto."  
"NO!" everyone exept Mego, Naruto, and Sakura (who was unconscious) shouted. Mego began to pout.  
"Don't yell at my Meg... I mean HER!" Naruto hollared. Then Mego whispered in his ear,  
"I have soda. Come on."  
"Okay." Naruto answered as they ran off. Botan looked at Sasuke and asked,  
"Do you wanna listin to my MP3 player?"  
"M-P-3?" he asked.  
"Yeah it's music."  
"Sure."  
Botan pulled her MP3 player out of her pocket and they both listened to the song, That Don't Impress Me Much  
Written by Shania Twain and Mutt Lange

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all taht extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much  
Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Whatever  
That don't impress me_  
When the song ended Botan asked,  
"You wanna hear another one?"  
"Sure." Sasuke said.  
"Kakashi, you wanna listen too?"  
"Why not." Kakashi replied.  
Botan played the song I'm Too Sexy, by Right Said Fred.  
_I'm too sexy for my love  
too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _

_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing _

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_I'm too sexy for my car  
too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
what do you think about that _

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk _

_I'm too sexy for my  
too sexy for my  
too sexy for my _

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk _

_I'm too sexy for my cat  
too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _

_And I'm too sexy for this song. _

When this song was over Kakashi grinned and said,  
"I like that song."  
"Kakashi sensei, ARE you okay?" Sasuke asked shocked.  
"NO! The whole fight between Botan and Sakura I was drinking.hiccup" Kakashi begins singing the I'm too sexy song and shaking his butt. Botan and Sasuke looked at each other and Botan said,  
"That is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen."  
"Same here. And my families dead." Sasuke said.  
"You wanna find Mego and Naruto?" Botan asked desprately.  
"Anything is better than this," Sasuke replied and they both ran off in the direction Mego and Naruto went.  
Kakashi started to take his shirt off singing,  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." And that was when Sakura woke up.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kakashi sensei WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

--------------------------------------------  
(end of Chapter)  
Kakashi fans please do not flame me. I needed more humor in the story. :) ;) ;)  
please review. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. To everyone I am not obessed with Naruto. Mego and Botan are. Just thought I'd clear that up. I do watch the show on Cartoon Network but I'm not obessed.

Thank you to all of my good reviewers;

Mego

sasukesbotan

Goddess of the Madhouse

Voldemort's Hikari1

PHOENIX CLAN SURVIVOR

Luchia

&

Silver Shadows92

**And to all the people who flamed me-**

YOU ALL CAN KISS MY BUTT! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP THAT MY CHARACTORS ACT LIKE MARY SUES!

LMChick10


	5. Enter Madison

Chapter 5: Enter Madison

Botan and Sasuke found Naruto and Mego jumping up and down chanting,

"Soda! Soda! Soda!"

"Will you bakas shut up!" Botan shouted.

"Not likley." Sasuke stated plainly.

"I know but it was worth a try." Botan sighed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!" came an unfamilar feminine voice that could kill your eardrums. Naruto and Mego, who were currently hugging each other for dear life, skooted 3 ft. apart from each other horrified.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" the girl asked again.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Naruto you didn't forget me did you?" He looked at the girl in front of him. She had medium length strawberry blond hair, gray/blue eyes, and wore the headband of ninjas from the village hiddon in the sand.

"Hey! I remember you! Your that chick that kept pickin' on me!"

"Wow! So you do remember me?"

"How could I forget? Do you still control the wind? Madalin wasn't it?"

"Oh, Naruto I love you! Even though my names Madison." She snapped her fingers and a gust of wind brought Naruto right in front of Madison. "I love you Naruto!"

Mego was enraged. (never anger a hyper person).

"GetawayfrommyNaruto!NOW!ORI'llripyourheadoff!" she screamed.

"What?" Madison asked, "That was too fast! Slow down!"

"She said, GerawayfrommyNaruto!NOW!ORI'llripyourheadoff!" Naruto translated.

"Can someone please translate what the hypers are trying to say?" Sasuke and Botan translated,

"She said, Get away from my Naruto! now! or i'll rip your head off!"

"Oh, What! Naruto you don't really like that ugly twit do you?"she looked at Sasuke and Botan who were smirking trying not to laugh. Madison was about to ask what was wrong but Botan said,

"Heads Up." Madison looked up to see Mego in mid air. She had no time to dodge. Mego was on top of her and Madison was in a deadly head lock.

"Get off of me!" Madison choked. She snapped her fingers sending a gust of wind towards Megos face. Mego released her hold on Madisons neck, but grabbed her strawberry blond hair.

"Owwwww...Let Go! Naruto! Help ME!"

"Pathetic." Sasuke commented.

"Really." Botan agreed.

"I guess we should go get Kakashi. He's probably passed out by now."

Botan and Sasuke left the catfight to find Kakashi.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Madison yelled.

"Leave me and My Naruto alone!"

"He's my Naruto!"

Mego clawed Madison in the arm with her nails drawing blood. Which earned Mego a hard slap in the face.

"Okay thats enough! Stop Fighting!" Naruto ordered.

Mego instantly backed down.

"Okay Naruto. If you don't want us to fight I won't."

"Suck up." Madison hissed.

"Huh? Were are Sasuke and Botan?"

"They were here just a second ago." Mego said.

----------------------------------------

(W/ Sauke and Botan)

They were getting close to were they left Kakashi and Sakura.

"**Iiiiiiiiiiiii...TOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo..."** was what they heard Kakashi say.

"Do you think we should knock him out?" Botan asked.

"I guess so. Here's what we'll do." Sasuke whispered the plan in Botans ear.

"Okay." She told him grinning evilly. Botan came up behind Kakashi. She noticed Sakura sitting up. Her face as pale as a fishes belly and her eyes the size of quarters. For a minute she felt sorry for the girl.

"Kakashi!" she yelled. Kakashi slowly turning to her. Then Sasuke jumped out of a tree raming Kakashi in the head with his hands in fists. He was instantly knocked out. Botan decided to swallow her pride and help Sakura, who was still in shock.

"Sakura. Sakura," she said calmly, gently smacking her in the face.

"She's in shock." Botan told Sasuke."We need to get them to a village."

"Go get the others. We're gonna need help." Sasuke said cooly. Botan nodded and ran off to find the others. When she reached them she was surprized that Mego and Madison weren't fighting.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(end of chapter)

I hope yal' liked this chapter. I'd like to thank Madison for sending me a charactor discription.

sorry for any spelling misstakes.

plz review.

LMChick10


	6. A Really Ticked Off Sasuke

Chapter 6: A Really Pissed off Sasuke!

"Yo! M & M, N!" Botan shouted.  
"Who?" They all called back.  
"Mego, Madison and Naruto." She said stepping in front of them.  
"Oh, What?" Mego asked.  
"Kakashi has passed out and Sakura's in shock. We need to get them to a village, Come On!"  
"Okay." They all said.  
Together they walked back to were Sasuke was.  
"Naruto, you help me carry Kakashi. Botan you and Mego carry Sakura." Sasuke ordered.  
"What about me?" Madison asked. Sasuke stared at her for a minute,  
"Just stay out of the way."  
"Hmf..." Madison snorted.  
Botan grabbed Sakuras arms and Mego her legs and they began to walk after Sasuke and Naruto who were carrying Kakashi.  
"Madison!" They heard someone yell.  
"Shoot." she mumbled, "I gotta go." she said running off. Botan and Mego walked up right next to Sasuke and Naruto. Botan whispered to Sasuke,  
"What was that all about."  
"Don't know." he answered. "Let's keep moving."  
Just then a kunai knife came speeding out of no where, right towards Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, Watch OUT!" Botan screamed, dropping Sakura on the head, and jumped in front of the kunai, causing it to hit her strait in the back. She fell to the ground with the kunai in her back with a sickening thud.  
'Botan.' Sasuke thought in horror, dropping Kakashi on the head. Just then Itachi, Sasukes older brother, jumped in front of them.  
"You are pathetic, little brother."  
"Itachi you..." Sasuke huffed.  
"OMG! Naruto save me!" Mego shouted.  
"Mego! I'll save you." Naruto answered.  
"Naruto! You all get your asses out of here. NOW!" Sasuke ordered.  
"Bu...Bu...But..." Mego stuttered.  
"I said NOW!" he shouted flames engulfing his body. (anime style). Naruto made 2 shadow clones. One shadow clone helped Mego carry Sakura. The other was with him carrying Kakashi.  
'That BAKA!' Sasuke thought, 'he forgot Botan.'  
'Botan hang on!' "What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke snapped. There was a pause. He was about to shout again when Itachi stated,  
"You know it's her own fault she got injured."  
"Why you..." Sasuke growled. Then he glanced at Botan, 'She's loosing to much blood. Naruto barley had the chakra to create one shadow clone. Itachi damn you!'  
"I don't have time to deal with you and your crap right now!" Sasuke stated. Itachi was about to attack when a snap was heard and he was lifted into the air. Itachi sighed,  
"Another day little brother." Then he vanished, seemingly. Sasuke quickly ran over to Botan.  
"Botan! Are you all right?" No answer. Sasuke started to panic. He checked for a pulse. 'Beat...Beat...Beat...' he let out a sigh of relief. She was also breathing but very shallow.  
"Hang on, Botan." he whispered. Pulling the kunai out of her back the blood was beginning to pour out. Quickly he pressed his hand on the wound to prevent as much blood from flowing. Gently he picked her up and ran towards the next village. When he got there he saw Mego and Naruto exiting the gate. He ran faster.  
"Look!" Mego screamed, "Is that..." she didn't continue. Naruto embraced the terrified Mego as Sasuke zoomed past them.  
"She needs a doctor. NOW!" Sasuke screamed.  
"Over here!" yelled one of the villagers, who appeared to be the doctor. Sasuke rushed up to him.  
"Here, put her on the bed!" the doctor ordered. Sasuke obeyed, placing Botan on her stomach.  
"Step back, I'm the doctor in this village." Sasuke didn't even notice that the doctor was no older than 16, he was too worried about Botan.  
"I need you to step outside, please." The doctor said, "This is serious. She's lost a lot of blood." he continued, "She my die."  
"Die..." Sasuke echoed.  
"Yes, now please step outside." The doctor commanded trying to stitch up the wound in Botan's back. Sasuke walked outside and sat by the door. Botan had regained consciousness as the doctor was fixing up her back. Her screams echoed through Sasuke's ears bringing a twist of pain and guilt in his heart.  
'Damn that Itachi!' Sasuke thought, 'Botan why did you jump in front of that kunai?' With that thought Sasuke got angrier. 'Itachi, DAMN YOU! I could never once have a friend because of you! I hate you Itachi! I swear your gonna pay! Your gonna pay if it kills ME!'  
Another scream was heard. Sasuke winced.  
'It's my fault.' he thought, 'Itachi was aiming at me.' Botan's ear shattering scream was heard once more. Then. Silence.

----------------------------------------------------

(end of Chapter)  
Ha Ha cliffy!  
I'm evil! ;)  
Plz review. Thanks to all my reviewers.  
(as a little preview the next chapter might be called Doctor Stacey. But I need at least 5 reviews before I update again.  
LMChick10  
(P.S. call me Taijiya!)


	7. Doctor Stacey

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Doctor Stacey

'Whats wrong?' Sasuke thought. 'Why'd she stop screaming.' Not that her pained screams weren't tormenting his very soul. He was about to dash into the house/ room when the doctor stopped him.

"Move!" Sasuke commanded.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, she's sleeping. I'm Doctor Stacey." He replied. "I need you to go get me some water so i can properly dress her wound. I've managed to get most of the blood to stop." Doctor Stacey concluded walking back to Botan. Sasuke picked up two buckets sitting by the river. Once both were filled he made his back to Doctor Stacey.

"Here." he said shoving the buckets of water towards him. "Now can I see her?"

"She's sleeping but okay." Doctor Stacey stated letting him in. "You can only stay for a minute. I still need to fix her back."

"Okay." Sasuke answered focusing on Botan's sleeping/bloody form on the bed. He grabbed her hand and whispered,

"I'm sorry." Then Doctor Stacey walked in,

"You know what, you can stay in here if you want." Sasuke nodded not looking up.

Doctor Stacey carefully pulled the blanket off Botans back, exposing th wound to the air. Hastily yet gently he dressed it. Botan whimpered lightly in her unconscious state.

Her blood fell from the wound staining the bed. Her hand started tolose warmth. Sasuke wrapped both his hands around her hand trying to keep it warm.

Then she stopped breathing.

Sasuke noticed this and sqeezed her hand harder.

Then she started breathing again.

Sasuke sighed in releif. Doctor Stacey turned to Sasuke,

"She'ss be fine now, but if she stops breathing again let me know. I have to tend to your sensei and friend." Sasuke nodded. In no time Sasuke heard Kakashi's slurred speech,

"I-IIIIIIIIIII...TOOOOOOOOOOO...EXY...MMMMMMMMMM...CRACK "OWE!" Then Doctor Stacey,

"I Told you we could have done it the easy way!" Sasuke chuckled lightly. Then Botan began to stir. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She smiled weakly.

"I didn't think you were weak." Sasuke joked.

"I'm not weak!" Botan stated.

"I know. I was just kidding. From the spot and pressure Itachi put through the kunai, and the amont of blood you lost, if you weren't strong you'd've died before we even got to the village."

"What happened to Itachi?"

"I don't know. He just sort of ran away."

"Are you okay?"

"I should be askin' you that."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Then you should rest. Kakshi sensei is still drunk and the doctor's with Sakura."

"I don't know if she should see the doctor. It's so much quiter now." Botan joked.

"Thats not funny." Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes it was."

"You should go to sleep."

"Not until you admitt it was funny."

"Okay it was funny. Now get some test." Botan smiled, "I knew it!"

Then Doctor Stacey walked in.

"Oh, your awake. Sasuke could you please wait outside I need to ask her a few questions." Sasuke nodded then left the house.

"Okay." He began but was cut off by Botan,

"OMG! Stacey? Is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"But how? I mean you dissapeared like, two years ago. and since when are you a doctor?"

"First, tell me how you got here."

"Well me and Mego fell through the T.V., somehow, when Naruto came on."

"Thats excatly how I got here. After a while I couldn't find a way back and I took up medical skills. I'm the doctor of this village now. How are you and Mego and Mea and Taij.?"

"Oh, I'm just exelent." she said sarcasticly, "Mego's here some where. And I haven't talked to Mea and Taijiya. They've been stayin' up during the night reading fanfictions."

"Sounds like some things never change. No, I'm wrong. The obsessions have gotten bigger."

"Damn right!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

They both listened and heard a voice screaming,

"Where is she, DAMN IT? Tell me NOW! or I'll stab you with my...SPORK!"

"I'd know that comment anywhere." Botan sighed.

"Mego." Stacey commented. Then Mego burst into the room. She ran strait to Botan then looked at Stacey. Her mouth fell open and her eyes got the size of quarters.

"Mego you should close your mouth. Unless your hunting for flies." Stacey teazed.

"OMG! STACEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE? YOU'VE BEN GONE FOE LIKE, FOREVER!"

"And this is why we make sure Mego, Taij. and Mea are all in the room when we give long explainations." Botan mumbled.

"WHATS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN! AND WHY IS STACEY HERE! OMG!" Megos face started to turn blue.

"Mego. MEGO!" Stacey yelled, "Breathe! Breathe! BAKA, BREATHE!" But it was too late. Mego passed out from the lack of oxygen. Fortionatly she began breathing again when she was uncounscious.

"Baka nigen." Botan stated.

"Tell me about it. Is it just me or has Mego gotten crazier?" All of a suddon Mego regained consciousness,

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Aren't you suppossed to be unconscious?"

"Oh, yeah." then she passed out again. Then Naruto stepped in.

"What the Heck did you guys do to her?" he demanded kneeling by Mego.

And thats when Sasuke re-entered behind Naruto and knocked him out.

"Quit yelling."

Stacey sighed, "This is gonna be a long night."

(end of chapter)

Hello this is Taijiya/LMChick10

plz review! i will not update until i get 10 reviews. hey thats not alot!


	8. Mea & Taij

Chapter 8: Mea and Taij

racape: "its gonna be a long night."

now: Just then Kakashi walked through the door.

"And it just got longer." Botan groaned.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked. 'ah, man! No more drinking during fights.'

"Nothin'." Botan mumbled. Kakashi turned his attention to Botan and noticed she was injured.

"What happened?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi,

"WHILE YOU WERE PASSED OUT IN YOU FANTASY LAND, WE GOT ATTAKED!"

"Sasuke! Calm down!" Kakashi ordered. Sasuke stepped out of the house to clam down.

"Exuse me, Hatake is it? I need you help with these two." Stacey said indicating Naruto and Mego. Kakashi walked over and picked up Naruto and Stacey picked up Mego. They placed them both on the extra bed. When Kakashi noticed that Botan was gone.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not teh one whose injured.' Sasuke reminded her.

"Well I think I of all people should know that." Botan said sarcasticly. Sasuke glared at her, and she simply glared back. The staring/glaring competition was on! Sasuke blinked.

"Ha! I won!" Botan said.

"Whatever, it wasn't a compitition you know."

"Sure." Botan answered.

"Hmf."

"So whats your problem?" Botan asked.

"I don't have a problem." Sasuke stated plainly.

"Okay." Botan sighed. "it's getting late we should probably go back inside." she suggested. And thats when Kakashi stuck his head out the door.

"Exuse me you two love birds. But you need to come inside now." Kakashi said. Once they were inside Botans cell phone started to ring. "Blah Blah Blah!" (LOL! thats my ring tone!)

"What the makai is that?" Kakashi demanded.

"Chill, it's just my cell phone." Botan said.

"Hello?"

"Hey Botan, were the heck are ya?"

"Taijiya?"

"Duh, were the heck are ya? We're at Mea's house being tortured by her brother!"

"Sucks to be you." Then she heard a boy's voice,

"Who, What, When, Were, How?"

"I said shut up!" she herd Mea scream then a whack.

"Owe! I'm tellin' Mom!"

"Tough Luck! She's gone!"

"Hey is that Botan o the phone? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

"I'm gonna hurt you!"

"Botan?" Taijiya asked.

"Yeah?"

"Were are you? WE've been waitin' for you. Naruto's on in , like, 30 seconds."

"Taijiya do not turn on the TV."

"Why?" Taijiya asked turning on the TV.

"Owe! Owe! Owe! let go of my EAR!"

"Only if you go to your room and be quite!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go play the game cube!"

"Let me talk to her." Mea said.

" 'Kay."

"Botan?"

"Mea?"

"Yeah,"

"Turn the TV off NOW! I can hear it!"

"Tell me where you are first!"

"Okay! I'm in the Naruto world with Mego."

"What?"

"What?" Taijiya whispered.

"She said that her and Mego are in the Naruto world."

"Really let me talk. Hey Botan is Kakashi there?"

"Yes."

"OMG! OMG! Lettmme talk. Lettme TALK! NOW! OMG!"

"Jeez hang on a sec." Botan groweled.

" 'kay." Then she heard Kakashi's voice.

"Ummm...Hi?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S KAKASHI!" Kakashi then pulled out a kunai knife and destroyed Botans cell phone.

"Kakashi you BAKA! You killed my cell phone!"

"wWould you all stop yelling!" Mego and Naruto screamed.

(Mea and Taijiya)

"Wait a second." Taijiya said. "Botan said to turn off the TV. Why?"

"I don't know." Mea said.

"You Dunce! Becuase thats how they got there. Okay go pakc some bags."

"But Narutos on!" Mea complained.

"Its a marathon!"

"Okay. ERIK!"

"WHAT?"

"Pack a bag your goin' to grandma's!"

"Okay!" he was down in two minutes with a bag.

"Bye now!" Mea said impaintly. She whatched him walk down the street to their grandmothers house. 'Over the river and through the woods to grandmothers house we go. or mabe, over the sidewalk and across the street to grandmothers house he goes or went or..'

"Mea come here!"

"Got enought stuff?"

"Nope."

Mea looked at the stuff piled on the table.

5 2lts of soda, 5 bags of chips, 5 lbs of chocolate, candy, clothes, cell phones, hair brushes, toothbrushes, tooth paste, 4 packs of paper, 24 pens, 3 sets of sunglasses, 3 camras, 30 rolls of film, 25 packets of ramen, 10 sets of chopsticks, 3 sporks.

"I need 20 more rolls of film."

"There's none left!"

"Okay got a bag for all this stuff?"

"Yeah I'm Kagome! I'v egot a HUGE yellow backpack."

"Really!"

"...No!"

"I do!"

"Were in the nana makai did you get that huge backpack?" Mea asked when Taijiya pulled out a yellow backpack half full.

"Internet."

"Idiot. How long is it gonna take yuou to pack all this crap?"

"2 min. and 23 seconds."

(2 minutes and 23 seconds later)

"Done!"

"Holy crap!"

"Holy Goat!"

"Holy Cheese!"

"Come on Narutos gonna be on in 3 min. and 33 seconds!"

(3 min. 33 sec. later)

"Narutos on!"

"Really." Mea said.

"We can't freak out for the first 10 seconds."

"Right."

"Ichi, ne, san, shi, go, roku, nana, hachi, iyu, jyu."

"OMG!" They yelled together.

"I love Kakashi!" Taijiya screamed.

"I love Gaara!" Mea screamed.

Then a light engulfed them and thy disapeared into the TV.

(Dun Dunn Dunnn)

(W/ Naruto gang)

"I can't believe you broke my cell phone!" Then a light filled the room and Mea nad Taijiya were sitting in front of them.

"Holy crap it worked!" They stated. Mea turned to Taijiya.

"Taij? Taij? Whats wrong?" Then Mea looked where she was staring and thought 'Kakashi.'

"Oh, crap." she mumbled.

"Kakashi." Taijiya stated.

"Yes?"

Then she fainted.

"Okay."

"Um...Exuse me?" Mea said.

"Were can I find Gaara of the desert?"

"What do you need from Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, uhhh, ummmm, yeah, ummmm..."

Taijiya then regained consciousness. meas was still studdering.

"Who said something about Gaara?" Taij asked accusingly. Everyone looked at her with a blank stare.

"How do youknow she was talking about Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on, I've known Mea forever. I know this reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"SHe fricken' loves Gaara!" Taij, Botan, and Mego said at the same time.

"What?" All of the guys stated.

"Well I used ot like him too. But then I got hooke don you." Mego said clinging to Naruto, "Your worse than a drug."

"Mego. Knock it off." Botan said.

"OMG! Botan what happened to you?" Taijiya asked.

"Oh, I got in the middle of a fight."

"Jeez, your already gettin' in trouble, Botan" Mea teased.

"Shut up BAka." Botan groweled.

"You should rest." Sasuke told her.

"Hai." Botan sighed. "We all should go to sleep now and give explanations in the morning." Stacey said, "Doctors orders."

(The next morning)

It was 11:30 a.m. and Kakashi and Taij were still sleeping.

"Can't you tell me whats happened to you all?" Mea asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Becuase Taij's not up and I for one don't feel like explaining this more than two times."

"Fine." Mea sighed.

"It's past 11:30." Stacey informed, "Wake them up."

"No way! you wake 'em up!"

They stared at each other.

"Hey Mego,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you and Naruto wake these two up?"

"Okay. Nar-Nar"

"Comin'."

Mego picked up Taij by the shoulders and shook her yelling, "WAke up!" Naruto was doing the same with Kakashi. Then Taij slapped Mego across the face as Kakashi did to Naruto.

"3 more minutes and 14 seconds." she mumbled.

"Fine." Mego spat.

(3 min. 14 secs later)

"I'm up!" Taij stated.

"Me, too." came Kakashi.

"Thats is still freaky." Mea stated.

"What's freaky?" Taij aked Mea with big black eys.

"You."

"Hey!"

"Okay Botan what happened to you? And why's Stacey here?"

(end of chapter)

I am so sorry it took so long to update. I left this chapter in my locker over spring break. I know i know i'm an idiot! But i do have chapters 9-16 done! This chapter is extra long to make up for the long wait. Also i'm gonna put up 2 more chapters today. so plz forgive me and you can read 3 LONG chapters!Plz R&R! And i wanted to get this chapter up now, so i didn't do spell check so plz forgive the spelling misakes! ;-D

Taij


	9. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Ch. 9

"Well, yesterday Itachi came and tried to attack Sasuke." Botan explained. "I jumped in front of the kunai and it pierced my back. Which by the way is trobing!"

"Here let me take a look." Stacey said.

"Okay." Botan noticed that everyone was looking at her exept Sasuke.

"Ummm, excuse me." Botan said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Turn around you dunce." Sasuke said.

"OH," everyone said turning around. Then Stacey examined Botans back, as she continued to explain.

"So, I passed out not long after I got hit. Sasuke, OWE, you'll have to tell what happened after that. OWE! God dammit Stacey what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting the infection out of your wound so, stop complaining."

"After you got injured," Sasuke spoke up, "I told Naruto and Mego to take Kakashi-sensei, Botan and Sakura to the nearest village. Unfortunately they couldn't carry all 3. Then I started to battle Itachi. However during the fight he just sort of lifted into the air, and ran away."

"Where is Sakura?" Mego asked.

"She went for a walk to clear her head." Sasuke informed.

"Okay Botan. I'm done. You should be fine by the end of the day." Stacey said. Everyone turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while here I discovered some chakra in myself. I use it to help heal my patients. So you should be as good as new by the end of the day."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, Stacey how did you get here?" Mea questioned.

"Same way you did. But I'm afraid there's no way back."

Stacey looked at them then grabbed a pair of his sunglasses and handed them to Taij. (aka:Taijiya)

"Thanks." she said putting the sunglasses on.

"Hey, you." Sasuke demanded.

"What?"

"Whats up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Taij. asked nervously.

"Your eyes just changed from black to purple then to blue."

"You're crazy!" Taij. stated running out of the house. Sasuke was about to chase her down and force her to answer when Kakashi said,

"I'll talk to her." Then he, took, exited the house.

"Sasuke, you idiot!" Mea screamed. Sasuke glared at her.

"Oh, I know you didn't just glare at me Mr. Uchiha!" Botan glared daggers at Mea.

"Botan don't you look at me like that eighther! ARGG! I need candy!"

"OMG! You have candy!" Mego asked.

"I don't this is all Taij.'s stuff. But I do believe she packed some ramen."

"Forget the candy give me and Nar-Nar the ramen!"

"Wait you like ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE RAMEN! Believe it!"

"OMG!" Botan exclaimed, " How much crap did you guy's bring?"

"i don't know. Ah, here's the ramen! I'll make some for everyone." Mea pulled out 9 packages of ramen and boiled some water, provided by Stacey. Taij, Kakashi, and Sakura returned just when the ramen was done.

(They stayed w/ Stacey for the rest or the day and night.)

The next morning Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea left for the village hidden in the leaves. Fortunately they weren't attacked by anything on the way. When they arrived at the village Kakashi sent Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura home and took Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea to see the fifth hokage Tsunade. Kakashi went in first to discuss the situation.

"So they somehow fell into this world and have no idea how to get back."

"That's right Lady Hokage. I saw the last two with my own eyes." (you know tecnacliy it's eye. but you get the picture.)

"How old are these girls."

"Well, they're about the same age as my squad so around 13 I'd say."

"I see."

"Mabe they could train to become kunoichi."

"Why do you suggest this Kakashi? It's not like you to recommend strangers."

"All four, however unaware, possess a great amount of body energy. I believe that with training they could aquire the spiritual energy to create chakra. Each one is very unique. The even had a friend who came into our world a few years ago and yet he has found and mastered his chakra to HEAL." Tsunade nodded.

"Send the girls in."

Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea entered.

"Hello girls, okay I'm going to get strait to the point. I understand how you got here and that you can't get back. Well, I'll allow you to stay in this village if you'd like. Also you four need to make a huge decision. I wonder if you would like to train to become kunoichi?"

"Us? Become ninjas?"

"Yes. I'll let you decide tonight. I'll send Iruka to set up a house were you can stay. Meet me back here tomorrow at noon with your decisions."

"But why would you want us to train?" Mego asked.

"Because you have much body energy. Thats important when using chakra."

(At the house for girls)

"Wow!"

"This wasn't on my to-do list!"

"Do you really think we could become ninjas?"

"I don't know to be a ninja you have to be smart and train hard." Mea said.

"Yeah, but we always make A's in school."

"Hang on. Do you guys think we could really do it?"

"Why not? Lady Hokage said we all have much body energy. whatever that means." Mego stated.

"You dunce! You need body energy and spiritual energy to make chakra, DUH!" Taij. stated.

(they discussed it for the rest of the day.)

"So it's decided."

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay we'll inform the Hokage in the morning."

(the next morning)

"Come on get up!"

"We're all up!"

"You don't look it!"

"Let's not argue!"

"Where's my bat?"

"AT home stupid!"

"Who wants ramen?" Taij. asked.

"Me!" everyone stated.

"Kay. Oh by the way Mego I brought you a spork. Here!" Taij said tossing a spork at Mego.

"AH, my beautiful spork. I thought we'd never meet again!"

"You are so weird!"

"Hey, I..."

"Ramens done!"

"Sweet! Mea stated.

"Nope it's spicy." Taij replied.

"You knew what I meant!"

"Whatever."

(End of chapter.)

Plz R&R!


	10. Profiles

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Ch. 10: Profiles

(Noon)

"So have you made up your minds."

"Yes." Botan spoke.

"And."

"We would like to train hard and work to become ninja."

"I see. Well first tings first fill out these forms and give them back to me asap."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

(back at house)

"Man, what kind of bogus questions are these?"

"Well I could have told you they were information papers!" Taij stated.

"You know, you all need to speak your mind everywhere we go. not just in our little group." Mego stated.

Everyone else just continued writing like they didn't hear her.

"Okay I'm done! I'll wait for you guys and we'll turn theminto the Hokage together."

"Kay."

(15 min. later.)

"Okay I'm done." Mea said.

"Finally letts go!" Botan said.

(w/ hokage)

"Thank you girls. You wil be instructed by Iruka and when he believes your ready you can advance. He will remain your sensei."

"Iruka's a jounin?" Mego stated bewildered.

"Yes."

Just then Iruka came in and said.

"Hey girls ready to study!"

"Well someone sure woke up on the right side of the bed." Mego grumbled. Everyone inwardly groaned at his inthusiasm. The hokage read over the profiles.

(she filled out the group and sensei part.)

_name: **Botan Anne Davidson**_

_age:13_

_gender:Female_

_Birthday: 2-12_

_height: 4'11"_

_weight: 93lbs_

_Blood: AB_

_hair: brown w/ natural purle highlights_

_eyes: crimson_

_Village: Konohoa_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group: Taijiya, Mego, Mea_

_clan: Davidsion_

_allergies: none_

_food alergies: none_

_Initals: BAD_

_name: Taijiya Rae Youngblood_

_age: 13_

_gender: Female_

_Birthday: 2-21_

_height: 4'10"_

_weight: 92lbs_

_Blood: O_

_hair: black_

_eyes: mood_

_Village: Konohoa_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group: Botan, Mego, Mea_

_clan: Youngblood_

_allergies: none_

_food alergies: none_

_Initals: TRY_

_name: Mea Elizabeth Ann Najin_

_age: 12_

_gender: Female_

_Birthday: 5-19_

_height: 4'08"_

_weight: 86lbs_

_Blood: AB_

_hair: silver_

_eyes: green_

_Village: Konoha_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group: Botan, Taijiya, Mego_

_clan: Najin_

_allergies: none_

_food alergies: none_

_Initals: MEAN_

_name: Mego Emily Nova_

_age: 12_

_gender: Female_

_Birthday: 5-18_

_height: 4' 9"_

_weight: 88lbs_

_Blood: B_

_hair: blonde_

_eyes: saffire_

_Village: Kohona_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group:Botan, Taijiya, Mea_

_clan: Nova_

_allergies: none_

_food alergies: none_

_Initals: MEN_


	11. Study

disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the scroll info. (most of the scroll info is from http/ thankz!

Chapter: 11 Study

"Okay first, I want to give you some scrolls to read. They'll tell you about jutsus, chakra, orhter villages, rules, and regulations."

He handed them each a stack of scrolls.

"Read the Secret of the Ninja scroll tonight. and report to the acamdemy at 8:00. You do know where it is don't you?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." they all said.

"Good. 8:00 bright and early." then he disapeared.

"Well letts head back." Mea said. All four of them walked back to theri new house. Once there they all emptied out half of Taijs backpack.

"Why don't we read Secret of the Ninja now." Mego suggested. Everyone got their scroll and sat together.

_CHAKRA_

_Chakra is basically the enrgy used to distrubute a technique. Ninjas use both their chakra, which is the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body, and spirital energy, which you can only get by training and experence, to complete a justu. When both energies are blended together, known as molding chakra, and a proper seal is formed, a technique is executed. To perform a ninjutsu or genjutsu, it is crucial to mix chakra correctly._

_STAMINA_

_Stamina also plays a big role in the life of shinobi. Stamina is the energy that allows a ninja to keep going each day. Physical an dmoral strength is what you have to resist hardship. Without stamina you have no chakra. It is converted from chakra, but chakra can't be converted back to stamina. Chakra is needed for ninjutsus and genjutsus however, only stamina is needed for taijutsus._

_CONCLUSION_

_No matter how beneficial something is there's always a down side. Chakra can't be created from scrtch or regenerate from something. Meaning it can only be converted to stamina. When Ninjas run out of stamina and have absolutly none left they get knocked out and can even die. It's a great threat to ninjas who haven't mastered chakra control._

"Cool."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too, but I ain't cookin'" Mego stated.

"I will!" Mea vollentered.

"Here, I'll help." Taij offered.

" 'kay!"

(3 min. later)

"It's done!" Taij grabbed two bowels and Mea grabbed two bowels. They handed one of them to Botan and Mego.

"Okay since we cooked..." Mea began.

"Whose doing the dishs? NOT ME!" Taij finished.

"Not me!" Mea said quickly.

"Note Me!" Mego shouted.

"Dang it!" Botan shouted. After dinner Botan started doing lthe dishes and Mego bollentered to help her. Taijiya was re-reading her Secret of the Ninja scroll. Then Mea walked up to her.

"Hey, you wanna walk around town?" she whispered.

"Heck ya!" she whispered back. "Let me get my glasses."

"Hurry!"

"Nevermind there in my pocket." she replied slipping on a pair of sunglasses. They walked around Kahona for a while. It was almost sunset when Mea said,

"I wonder where Gaara is."

"He doesn't live in this village, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Mea said disaponted.

"Wanna go to the raining grounds?" Taij suggested.

"Why it's not as if we are ready to train."

"Did you just ask why?"

"Yeah, why?"

" 'Cuase there might be hot guy's there working out!"

"Like Kakashi?" Mea teazed. Taij blushed.

"I didn't say Kakashi."

"Yeah, but you were thinkin' it."

"You know Gaara could be there!"

"Huh, what teh hell are we waiting for letts go!" Mea exclaimed.

When they arrived they saw Sasuke sparing with Rock Lee.

"Well might as well head back." Mea said.

"Are you crazy? I'm calling Botan." she whipped ut her phone and dialed Botans number.

"Damn her phones broke!" She then called Mego.

"But Taij.."

"SHHH..."

Surprisingly Botan answered Mego's phone.

"Hi."

"Hey, Botan."

"Yeah?"

"You might want to come to the training grounds right away."

"Why?"

"Well Sasuke's here, and, Hello? Botan? Are you there? Hello?"

"What happened?" Mea asked.

"Don't know the line just went dead, uh-oh. She wouldn't."

"Oh yes she would we better get out of here NOW!"

"Right." They took off running.

"Crap! There she is."

"HIDE!" They watched Botan speed towards the training grounds.

"Common' lets head back." Taij said to Mea.

When they got near the house they saw Mego standing outside talking to Naruto.

"What are they saying?" Taij whispered.

"I have no idea." Mea answered. "Letts move closer."

" 'kay." Unfortionatly all they heard was.

"Really?"

"Believe it!" and

"Awesome." They missed the whole conversation.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to ya later." Naruto said. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

After Mego went back inside and Naruto was down the street Mea and TAij went back into the house.

"When do you guy's think Botan'll be back?" Mego asked.

And thats when Botan walked through teh door and locked it.

"Letts go to bed."

" 'kay." They all answered.

(The next morning)

"Well letts get goin'" Botan stated.

"We're comin'." Mea groaned.

They walked to the acadamy.

"Wow, your right on time!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Iruka-sensei, you told us to be here at 8:00." Mego reminded.

"Well, shall we get started." Iruka more stated than asked. Everyone sat down.

"I assume everyone read their scroll right?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei." They answered.

"Good, I'm going to review it a little. Then we'll start on something else.I'll start with chakra. (bla bla bla, i really don't want to retype all that again, bla bla bla)

"Whats the difference between ninutsus, genjutsus, and taijutsus?" Taij asked.

"Well for taijutsus all you need is stamina but you need to use chakra for genjutsus, and ninjutsus. We'll cover jutsus later I want to move on."

He wrote: _Ninja Ranks_ on the board.

"Okay I want you to understand the different ranks of ninja. Do you know the different ranks?"

"Acadamy, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, and Hokage." They all answered.

"Yes but there is also specialized jounin. And Hokage is only called Hokage in this village. The hightst rank is just Kage."

"So each hiddon village has a different name for their, Kage?" Botan asked.

"Correct. In the village hiddon in the leaves he's, well she in our case, known as Hokage. In the village hiddon in the mist it's mizukage. The hiddon rock village is tsuchikage, hiddon cloud is raikage, and hiddon sand is kazekage." 'or was.' he thought. "But anyway, the ranks include Acadamy, Genin, Chunin, Specialized hounin, Jounin, and Kage. Your ranks right now are acadamy students. Which means your not yet ninja but are learning the basics. As an acadamy student you must learn basic jutsus, the kunai, shrikan, and basic chakra control. Once the time comes I'll give you a test to see if you can graduate to genin. Okay, that's about enough for today, study the different ranks tonight and I'll quiz you tomorrow.

Class Desmissed."

"Wow! There's so much to learn!" Mea exclaimed.

"Exactly we should probably head back and study a little." Mego suggested.

"Or we could just grab the Ranks scroll and read it at the training grounds." Taij suggested.

"Why do you wanna go to the training grounds so much?" Mego asked.

"Uhhhh, ummmm, To, uh, learn...ninja moves. Yeah!"

"Oh, nice over up." Botan said sarcasticly.

Taij grumbled somthing about stupid interigations and nosey friends.

"You are such a freak!" Botan stated.

"And proud of it!"

"How are you gonna read with your glasses on?" Mego asked.

"Shino does."

"Yeah, but..."

"Is the interagaion over yet?"

"Come on you guys letts stop fighting." Mea demanded.

"I agree." Taij said.

"You would." Botan stated.

"I'm not even gonna comment on that."

"Interesting."

After they got home they grabbed thier scroll labled, Ranks and headed off towards the training grounds. There they saw Neji and Tenten training. They began ot read, Ranks.

_RANKS_

_In each village the is a ranking system that determines how strong the ninja is. Different ranks determain the skill level of the ninja and how well they work under pressure._

_ACADAMY _

_Not a ninja untill they graduate. Students can enlist when they turn about 9, and usally stay until they're 12. Some graduate earlier, but they have to be very talented. They must under go barious training with basic weapons. Kunai and shuriken. Exicute basic ninja techniques. Cloning and Substitution. And Chakra control. In order to graduate a student must pass a test by exicuting one of the techniques. After graduation students get a headband with their home billages symbol on it. Wearing the headband should give them a sense of gratitude, but it is just the beggining of their ninja life._

_GENIN_

_Genin i sthe lowest level of ninja. Their group is intructed by a jounin and are sent on D and even C ranked missions that the billage getss paid for doing. These missions include little or even no fighting. To get to the next rank a ninja must pass the chunin exam, held twice a year._

_CHUNIN_

_Being a chunin includes a great deal of responsibility. Chunin are qualified to command other ninja s to do actibitys that contains fighting. Some are teachers. Teachers educate acadamy students teach basic skills of ninja physics and training._

_SPECIALIZED JOUNIN_

_Specialized in one area, specialized jounin are elite in their area and are usually assigned to regular jounins when their area of skills are needed._

_JOUNIN_

_High ranking ninjas that have shown enormous intelligence and skill. They're sent on the most dangerous missions that involve a dgreat deal of risk and difficulty. The instruct a squad of genins. They guid their teams through missions and prepair them for the chunin exams._

_KAGE_

_Highest rank. Is the ultimate warrior and the strongest in it's billage. Each village has their own kage._

"Oh, look at the good little students studying." came a voice.

'Kankuro.' Mego and Mea thought.

"Shut up, Baka!" Botan said.

'Botan you idiot!' Mea thought.

"What did you just call me?"

"She called you a baka, but I think she's wrong. You not a bka, you a deaf chu-baka." Taij replied cooly.

Kankuro was overcome with rage. He first punched Botan in the stomche then punched Taijiya across the face, cuasing both of them to hit the ground.

"You Jackass! What the Hell do you think your doing?" Mego screamed jumping in front of her friends, who are still on the ground. neji and Tenten relized something was up after Mego yelled jackass. and were running over to see what was going on.

"Why you little Bitch!" Kankuro screamed. He was about to punch Mego when...

(end of Chapter)

ah yes the good ol' CLIFF HANGER! HA HA HA! if you want the next chapter I want hhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm, say 7-10 reviews, kk! thankz for reading. plz review!

Botan 23- two words, shut up.

Fuebi- I'm glad you like my story! i'll update asap! kk! (oh and kyle is finally leaving us alone!)

Dragangrlgeisher- Thankz for reviewing. and i'm glad you like the stroy so far. It is gonna get much more funnier, and alot more romance. But a heck load of singing!

angel61991- thankz for reading, i hope you review for my future chapters!

Boldemort's Hikari1- I hope this was fast enough. I've written up to chapter 18 on paper.But the chapters are so long it takes me forever to type, and i'm a fast typer. (i started the notebook on chapter 9, now i'm on chapter 18 and the books full.) so I'll try to update asap!

彩香-

私はあなたが一部始終を読まなかった私によってがある唯一のcharactor が殺害者であるあなたに言わなければならないものを気遣わないし。  
読んだ物語をいかにか英語に検討を書くことができなかったか。

i do not care what you have to say to you. you did not even read the whole story. and the only charactor i am is Taijiya.  
you could not even write a review in english. how did you read the story?

To all my other reviewers: i took that japanese review to an online translater and lets just say that person wasn't very nice.

私はその物の言えない人を憎む

I Hate that dumb person!

Also, i wanted to update quickly so there may be, and if you know me: will be, a few spelling mistakes.

well anywho. plz click this little button in the left corner and review. thankz!

Taij


	12. Fighting and Distruction

disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the scroll info

Chapter 12: Fighting and Distruction

Recap: He was about to punch Mego when...

... a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"I Really wouldn't do that if I were you." came the unusally threating voice of Naruto.

"What the..." Kakuro began when Gaara punched him HARD on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"You idiot. Ican't believe you let an acadamy student's words affect you." Gaara spoke to the uncouscious Kankuro. Mea gasped lightly, then bowed her head to Gaara.

"Arigato, uhhhh..."

"Gaara, of the Desert."

"Arigato, Gaara of teh Desert."

"Wait I thougth you said she lov.." Naruto began but Mego cut him off by jumping on top of him and yelling,

"Naruto-kun! You saved my life! Your the best!"

"Well I am gonna be the next hokage." he boasted.

"You'll be the best hokage in history!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey, come on letts go back." Taij half stated half whispered. She had a big welt on her face ans was heping Botan up.

"Ow, ow, ow, Stop!" Botan said. When she was on her feet she lifted her shirt to see a huge purple mark on her stomace.

"Are we gonna be able to go anywhere without getting into a fight?" Taij joked pulling off her broken sunglasses reviling dark crimson eyes.

"Nope." Botan groaned/joked.

"Are you guys okay?" Mego asked.

"I'll live." Taij stated.

"I'm fine."

No one noticed Mea talking to Gaara. Neji and Tenten were staring at them.

"Hey you!" Neji demanded looking at Gaara. "Why are you here? This is our village."

"Shut up." Then Temari showed up.

"Man, Kankuros picking fights again."

"Answer me! Why are you here." Neji demanded.

"You dope!" Temari stated, "I thougth they would have told everyone by now."

"Told everyone what?" Tenten asked.

Gaara walked away.

"That the sand village was completly anialated."

"Huh?" Naruto said. Thats when Neji and Tenten left.

Gaara was still walking so Mea ran up to him and said,

"I'll keep my promise." he nodded not looking at her or stopping.

"Mea, common'! We gotta go back."

" 'kay. I'm commin'." Thats when Botan passed out.

"Shit." Taij cursed. "Here Mea help me. Naruto you and Mego go get Iruka-sensei." Taij ordered.

Naruto and Mego ran off to get Iruka while Mea and Taij lifted Botan onto a bench. Temari stepped on Kankuro and walked over to them.

"Sorry for him. He's such a tub of lard."

"You should probably get out of here, or you might get in trouble." Mea said.

"No. I didn't do anything and, unfortionatly, I have to pay the consiquinces of my brothers' stupid actions. I'm Temari."

"Taij."

"Mea."

"Is it true?" Taij asked.

"Is what true?"

"Has the sand village really bean anialated?"

"Unfortionatly, yes. There were only a few survivors. Although those who did survive were genins, acadamy students, and the Kazekage. Lord Kazekage begged the other kages to take in the genin and acadamy students. Of course Kohona allowed us and a few acadamy students to enlist. And the other villages also let the few others enlist as well. Many acually went to Iwagakure no Sato. (hiddon rock village)"

There was a pause. "Hey how old are you guys. Sorry but you look a little old to be acadamy students."

"We are." Mea explained, "But we just enlisted the other day."

"Why?"

"We weren't from this village." Taij continued. "Where we came from there was no ninja acadamy."

"I see."

Thats when they noticed Iruka running toward them, FAST!

"What happened here?" He asked/demanded.

"Kankouro and Botan got in a fight."

"What kind of fight? Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well we were here reading our scrolls when Kankuro came and started mocking us. So Botan insulted him and told him to shut up. Kankuro started yelling at her, so Taij stood up for us. Then he punched Botan in the stomace and Taij in the face. Thats when I got really mad and yelled at him." Mego explained.

"Then Gaara came and knocked him out." Mea added.

"I'm sorry sir. It's true, my brother can be such an idiot sometimes." Temari confermed.

"What happened when she passed out?"

"Well we were trying to get back to the house, but after she took one step she just collasped."

"I'll take her to teh hospital. Temari I need you to excourt your brother to the Hokage."

"Yes, sir."

"Taijiya, come with me."

"Okay."

Iruka picked Botan up and he and Taij walked twoard the hospital. Thats when Kankoro woke up and Temari grabbed him by the ear and dragged him towards the hokages.

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Let me go you B-"

"I know your not gonna finish that sentence! You tub of lard!" she snapped.

"Look whos talking you grade A cow!"

"Kakuro, this is your last warning! I'd hate to be responsible fro the death of my younger brother."

"Fine! But where are we goin'? and why do you have to drag me!"

"'cauase if I don't you'll run away!"

"Hey! This is the Kage place. YOUR TURNIN' ME IN!"

"I'm under orders. I can't believe yu'be already started trouble here."

"I can't believe my sister's turning me IN!"

"I thought I was a grade A cow." Temari smirked.

"I-I-I..."

"You what?"

"..."

"Exactly! Now come on!" She dragged him into the Hokages office.

--------------------------------------------------

(W/ Iruka)

"You now if you keep fighting like this your gonna get yourselves killed."

"Hey, he attacked us." Taij told him.

"I understand that but I don't want you girls getting into fights while your still acadamy sstudents, least of all with other ninjas."

"I understand Iruka-sensei."

"Good. Here we are. I'll need you to explain what happened to the nurses. I need to make sure Kankuro acually made it to Lady Tsunade."

"Yes, sensei."

Iruka carried Botan into the hospital and left Taij with the explainations.

-------------------------------------------------

(w/ Temari, Kankuro, Iruka, and Tsunade)

"Kankuro this is serious. You've not been here a month and your already cuasing trouble." Tsunade lectured.

"Honstly, I don't know what to do with you."

"What's the problem, I mean I expected them to defend themselves. 'Common, they had to be at least 12."

"They've just transfered to this village. Where they came from there are no ninja, which pretty much eliminates training. and thats besides the point. You shouldn't go picking fights."

"..."

"On another note. Now that you and your siblings live in Kahona, you must abide by our laws. Our rules. Do you understand me, Kankuro?"

"..."

"I Apologize for my brothers actions Lady Kage."

"Thank you Temari but his actions aren't your fault. He is old enought to take responsibliaty fro himself. This is a warning, Kankuro. You may go."

-------------------------------------------------

( Temari, Gaara, and Kankuros house."

"You idiot!"

**_Punch! Whack! HURT! PAIN! KICK! BODY SLAM! PUNCH!_**

****"OWE! TEMARI STOP!" Kankuro pleaded.

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid tub of lard!"

**_PUNCH! KICK! WHACK! PUNCH!_**

****"Gaara, HELP ME! Please!" Kankuro begged.

"..."

"Quit bein' a baby!" **_PUNCH!_**"Consider that MY warning!" Temari stated. "You got something to say Gaara?" she asked much more nicly. She was shocked when he nodded, but nevertheless she followed him to the other room.

"Whats up Gaara?"

He stared into space for a moment.

"Someones commin' over tonight."

"Huh? Really? Who?"

_FlashBack  
_

_"I'll keep my promise."_

_End of flashback_

"Someone."

"Okay, I'll drag Kankuros sorry ass to his room. He'll be knocked out for the rest of the night." Gaara didn't comment.

'Hmmm, mabe Gaara will change in this billage. I'm sure no one knows of the One-tailed Shukaku.' Temari thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if Botan's gonna be okay." Mego wondered out loud.

"She's fine." Taij confermed walking in the door.

"Taij! OMG! are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The doctor wanted Botan to stay and rest. She'll be at school tomorrow."

"Oh, good!"

"Is Mea here."

"I'm here! but I'm leaving."

" 'kay. Hurry back though."

"You sound like my mother."

"Hey I'm not setting a time limit. I just don't want you to get attacked."

"Bi-ya!"

"Bi-ya!"

"Where's she goin'?" Mego asked.

"I have no idea." Taij smirked.

"What?"

"Oh, Nothing." Taij lied. 'Gaara.'

(end of chapter)

hey whatcha think. sorry i'm not doing spell check this time eighther so i can get my chapters up faster. but i am going through and proof reading the best i can. well i got 8 reviews so, thanks to:

Lola:yes it will get much more interesting. thankz for reviwing, i'm glad you like this story.

Fuebi: Hi madison. thankz for reviewing. I'm a evil chimpmonk!

kc: Why do you hate me! WAH! okay over that now. you suck! i hate you too! kakashi get her or him!

RangerJoe823: thankz for reviewing. you evil bunny! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! go to choi makai!

Voldemort's Hikari1: yep. Naruto stoped him. I'm really glad you love my story! plz continue to review!

White Alchemist Taya:not really really a fight, neh? thankz for reviewing!

Dragangrlgeisher: I always get suck with the dishes too. and we have to HAND WASH THEM! it sucks. so i made botan do them. MWAHAHAHAHAH! I'm an evil chimpmonk!

NarutosMego: Plz update Enter Mika soon! (if you like this story i recomend Enter Mika by, NarutosMego. It's awesome!) Thankz for the review!

Recomendations:

story:Enter Mika  
Author: NarutosMego

story:Half BreedandSoras Revenge  
Author:Botan 23

story: The Day Hell Broke Loose  
Author:RangerJoe823

(if you want on my recomendation list, tell me your story and i'll check it out.)

Taij


	13. Speghetti Dinner at the Sabaku House

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto

Ch. 13: Spaghetti Dinner at the Sabaku House

Temari had successfully dragged and locked Kankuro in his room. She heard something coming from the kitchen.  
'What the heck is Gaara doing in the kitchen?' she was walking down the hall when she saw Gaara.  
"Gaara? Who's in the kitchen?"  
"Mea."  
"Mea?" 'Mea? Mea? Mea? oh, Mea! Wait! MEA?'  
"The academy student?" Gaara nodded.  
"Why?"  
"She wanted to,"  
'Wanted to?' "Wanted to what?"  
There was a pause.  
"To, Thank us."  
'Thank us? for what? For stopping Kankuro? That has to be it! But why? Why would she thank us? Whats most surprising is that she talked to Gaara! She's lucky he didn't kill her where she stood for coming up and talking got him. Something weirds going on! But, I don't know. Maybe we can make friends here.'  
"So Whats she doing?"  
'Cooking."  
'Cooking?'  
"Cooking what?"  
Gaara shrugged and walked away.  
sigh 'Guess I'll find out for myself.' Temari went into the kitchen and Mea immediately turned around.  
"Oh, Temari, right? Hi!"  
"You Mea, correct?"  
"Yep."  
"Whatcha doing?"  
'I wanted to thank you and Gaara for helping me and my friends out earlier so I made this for you." She said pointing to a pot of spaghetti.  
"What is it?"  
"Spaghetti."  
"Spaghetti? Whats that?"  
"It's good. Trust me, it's my specialty. Oh, it's done. Is Kankuro here?" she asked quietly.  
"Yeah but he's in his room." Mea sighed in relief inwardly.  
"Well, it's done, so here you go."  
"Thanks."  
"Try it. It's sorta like homemade ramen." Temari tried a bite.  
"Hey, this is pretty good."  
"Good. I'll leave it here. I'm glad you like it. Thanks again, but I gotta go."  
"So early?"  
"Yeah, I've got to get back ASAP"  
"Really, Why?"  
"One: 'cuase Taij and Mego'll kill me if I'm late. 2) I have school tomorrow."  
"Oh okay. I'll see ya, Mea."  
"See ya Temari. Oh, and make sure Kankuro gets a little too."  
"he doesn't deserve it but okay."  
Mea was getting ready to walk out the door when she noticed Gaara.  
"See ya, Gaara." Then she left.  
'Count on it.' He thought. 'Mea.'  
"Hey, Gaara! You gotta try this stuff." Temari said.  
Gaara walked into the kitchen. Temari handed him a plate and he sat down.  
'What is this?' he wondered.  
"Just try it." Temari insisted. Slowly Gaara picked up his chopsticks and tried a bit of the spaghetti.  
'This is good.' he thought. He let the slightest bit of emotion show on his face, but quickly regained his facade.  
"It's good, isn't it?" Gaara nodded.  
'What the hell is going on? Gaaras talking and responding more than he ever did in the village hidden in the sand. Maybe he's trying to start off with a good reputation. Or maybe it's because no ones trying to kill him. I don't know. I've known him since he was born but I still don't understand him.'  
"I'm goin' outside." Gaara stated.  
'Did Gaara just tell me where he was going? Okay he's officially freaking me out!'  
"Whats up? You've been acting different ever since the sand villages destruction."  
"Can't a guy tell his sister where he's going?"  
"Woah! Whats up with that? You always said you never considered Kankuro or me your siblings!"  
"Maybe I didn't mean it." Gaara said plainly and walked away.

(The next morning at the academy)

The girls got a really LONG lecher about fighting, training, and ranks. Botan Taij, Mego, and Mea studied hard. They didn't want to disappoint their sensei (Iruka) again. Over time they met Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They became friends with everyone including Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Gaara, and even Kankuro. They'd been living in the Kahona for a while now, and May was coming.  
"Man I'm bored!" Taij complained.  
"Get over it!" Botan told her.  
"No!"  
"I don't want to be here eighther." Mea whined.  
"Then leave." Botan said.  
"Okay!" Taij and Mea said together, then ran off.  
"Whats their problem?" Mego asked.  
"How could you not want to watch a sparing match?"  
"I think it's 'cuase Kakashi and Gaara aren't here."  
"You don't think it's becuase it's Sasuke and Naruto sparing do you."  
There was a pause.  
"Naw!" they said together.  
'Oh, shit!' Botan thought. 'Note to self: talk to Taij about Mego and Mea's birthday's.'  
(Inner Botan) "All Right! Hmmm, Talk to Taij about Mea and Megos birthdays."  
'Not right now, Baka! Later!'  
(Inner Botan) "Hmf! Fine!'

(end of chapter)

POLL:  
Should i refer to Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea as BTMM.

And should i add preveiws future chapters?

Please tell me in a review.

Recomendation List:

Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring  
Voldemort's Hikari1

story:Enter Mika  
Author: NarutosMego  
story:Half BreedandSoras Revenge  
Author:Botan 23  
story: The Day Hell Broke Loose  
Author:RangerJoe823  
(if you want on my recomendation list, tell me your story and i'll check it out.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. i know i haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to keep up, but school is so troublesome (ha ha i used shikamarus line!

Dragangrlgeisher- Thank you SO much for your great reviews. and yes the story is pretty crazy but this is just the beggining...

Wolf Girl Contessa- OMFG! I can't believe you read my story. Yours was so awesome! i re-read it and re-read it. plz let me know when you start another. Thx so much for the review.

Botan 23- i know your just gonna say 'i will not be scilenced' but shut up! and if you don't stop flaming me i won't let you read my updates. (ha ha)

Lola- Thanks so much for the review! i'm glad you like it.

The Goddess of the Madhouse- YAY! eventful chapters rock! right? thanks for the review!

Fuebi- hey! omg! i'm updating as fast as i can. and school is killin' me. thankz for the review though.

White Alchemist Taya- thankx for the review.

Voldemort's Hikari1-YAY your on my recomendation list! arigato for the review.

and i really want. 10 more reviews before i update again. (so when i got 100 reviews i'll update)

Taij


	14. Scrolls and BDays

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto or scroll info  
Ch. 14: Scrolls and B-Day's

"Hey Mea."  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you written any more of your story?"  
"What story?"  
"The Day Hell Broke Loose!" (read this story it's by RangerJoe823)  
"Nope. But I'm getting ready to."  
"'kay let me read it when your done writing the next chapter. I'm gonna go read a scroll."  
"Again?"  
"Yep." 'Okay. Let's see. Hmmm. Hidden Villages.'

_Hidden Leaf Village  
Original Name: Konohagakure no Sato  
Head Ninja: Hokage _

_A shorter name for the village hidden in the leaves is Konoha.  
Some of the most important clans include: Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, and Inuzuka.  
This village is very peaceful, has a large population, and the military force is a dominate fact. _

_Hidden Mist Village  
Original Name: Kirigakure no Sato  
Head Ninja: Mizukage _

_Ninjas are specialists in water-type jutsus. _

_Hidden Rock Village  
Original Name: Iwagakure no Sato  
Head Ninja: Tsuchikage _

_Ninjas who live in this village have expertise in earth jutsus. They also have a violent past with the Leaf Village. During a War the Leaf Village was victorious. _

_Hidden Cloud Village  
Original Name: Kumogakure no Sato  
Head Ninja: Taikage _

_Current information is limited for this village. This village once waged war on the hidden leaf village by breaking a peace treaty but lost miserably. Ninja's have electric jutsu powers. _

_Hidden Sand Village  
Original name: Sunagakure no Sato  
Head Ninja: Kazekage _

_Village leader is working to increase the quality of remaining ninjas. The military might be dwindling because of their landlord, of the land of wind. _

'Hmm, I read it already? Okay Bloodline Traits.'

_Kekki Genkai  
The Advanced Bloodline. _

_Kekki Genkai are genetically passed down traits from past generations of only certain clans. It can only be acquired from the inheritance of generation to generation and can NOT be taught, learnt, or even duplicated by any method. Each advanced bloodline has it's own abilities and techniques. Bloodline traits limits occurs in distinct body parts. Therefore, having a bloodline can surely help improve one's lifestyle in fights or tough situations. _

_Famous Blood Line Traits from the Hidden Leaf Village are:  
Byakugan (Hyuuga), Sharingan (Uchiha) _

_The Byakugan is basically a taijutsu. Someone with this bloodline has the vision of 360 degrees, excluding a small blind spot behind the thoracic vertebra. This is is the only disadvantage of the bloodline. The Byakugan's most feared and deadliest. It can observe-"  
The Byakugan is basically a taijutsu. Someone with this bloodline has 360 degree vision. Not including a small blind spot behind the thoracic vertebra. This is the only disadvantage of the bloodline. The Byakuagan is the most feared and deadliest bloodline trait. It can observe- _

"Chapters Done!"  
"Spicy! Let me read!"  
After Taij read the chapter to The Day Hell Broke Loose! (seriously READ IT!) Taij shouted,  
"SPICY!"  
"Really?"  
"Yep!"  
'Oh, crap! I need to talk to Botan.'  
"Hey Mea let's go back."  
"Where?"  
"To the training grounds."  
"Why?"  
"Cause."  
"Okay!"  
They were walking back to the training grounds when Mea saw Gaara.  
"I'll meet you there later." Mea said. She ran over to Gaara.  
"Where the hell are you goin'?"  
"Bookstore."  
"'Kay!" 'She ain't comin' back.'  
On her way to the training grounds Taij met up with Botan.  
"Botan I need to talk to you!"  
(Inner Botan) 'Birthdays!'  
"Would this happen to be about M&M's birthdays?"  
"Duh. Where's Mego?"  
"Naruto. Where's Mea?"  
"Gaara."  
"Should have known." Botan stated.  
"What are we gonna do for M&M's birthdays?"  
"We could have a party."  
"Who should we invite?"  
(A/N they were walking back to the house while discussing this.)  
"Lets go inside and make a list." Taij said entering the house/apartment. She went and grabbed her note book.  
"Okay. Well we could invite Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji. Should we invite Iruka-sensei?"  
"I don't know. You know you pretty much are listing every teen in Konoha."  
"Our Friends. DUH! Why can't our sensei come?"  
"Okay I got a better idea, we send invitations to Gaara, Naruto, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, and Iruka sensei saying to tell their squads."  
"That'll work."  
"What kind of party?"  
"KAREOKE!"  
"Should've seen that one comin'."  
"Yeah, you should have, OMG!"  
"What?"  
"I forgot to put Lee, Tenten, and Neji on the list!"  
"Baka!"  
"Okay, lett's make preparations."  
"Do you even have a kareoke magine?"  
"Yeah didn't you see it in my back pack?"  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"Nope." Taij walked over to her backpack and pulled out a kareoke machine with a built in T.V. and four microphones.  
"See."  
"OMG! How did you mange to carry all that stuff?"  
"Dunno."  
"Do you have party decorations too?"  
"Of course, not! Man what do you think I am, a department store! Although I have balloons in here for some reason." Taij looked at Botan.  
"Not a word."  
"You do realize that we barley know anyone on this list right?"  
"No."  
"Idiot."  
"Well their birthday's aren't for another 6 weeks. And graduation is in about 3 1/2 weeks. And tomorrow Irukas gonna show us the kunai, I think."  
"What are you rambling about?"  
"A good date to have the party duh."  
"Let's just have it in the end of May."  
"That works."  
"Honestly."  
The rest of the after noon they discussed what they would do for the party.  
"So we got everything?"  
"Yep. Well, except food."  
"Interesting."  
"Were the hell are M&M?"  
"You know the answer to that."  
"Yeah but still." sigh "I'm going to bed." Taij said.  
"Me too." Botan said. "the doors unlocked.

(end of chapter.)  
Hey i did ask for 10 reviews but today is Narutosmego B-Day, so HAPPY B-DAY MEGO!  
plz review!

(A/N: I'm moving my recomendation list to my profile. Let me know if you want on it)

Preview: BTMM are introduced to kunais and whats driving Iruka crazy? whats the truth behind Taij's eyes? What did Taij and Kakashi end up talking about in chapter nine?

Next chapter: Kunais and Taij's Secret

If i get 15 reviews I'll update again. Promise.

Plz

R&R

Thankz for all the great reviews!

Taij


	15. Kuanis and Taij's Secret

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto or scroll info  
Ch. 15: Kunais and Taij's secret

When Taij and Botan woke up they went to see if M&M came back. Sure enough they were snoring in their beds.  
"I'm waking Mego up." Taij said.  
"I'll get Mea."  
Taij walked over to Mego and Botan walked over to Mea. They looked at each other then their victims and screamed,  
"WAKE UP!"  
M&M both jumped off their beds. Botan and Taij were rolling on the ground with laughter. After that Mego and Mea were ready to attack Botan and Taij.  
"Wait!"Taij stated trying hard not to laugh, "We need to get ready for school."  
"UGG! You woke us up for THAT?" Mea complained.  
"Yep."  
(w/ Iruka)  
"Okay. Today is when you get to use Kunais." He handed BTMM each kunais.  
"Here is the proper way to hold it. Obviously if your right handed hold it in you right hand, same goes for you left. Okay now when your not using it put it away. Like this." Everyone put the kunais away.  
"Okay but you'll need to pull it out fast when an enemy's comming. Practice."  
Everyone whipped out their kunais in a flash. Iruka was bewildered.  
"Okay. Now put them back."  
They did.  
"Now do it again. When i say now.  
Now!"  
Once again in a blink of an eye they had their kunais out.  
'Wow!' Iruka thought. 'they're fast!' "Again,  
Now! okay put them away."  
They did.  
"This time I want you to throw them. First pull them out. Aim at that target and throw it. Botan your first." Botan stepped up whipped out her kunai and threw it. Bullseye.  
"Mea." the same.  
"Taij." the same.  
"Mego." the same.  
'Wow! They'll have the kunai mastered by the end of the week! But are they studing as well?'  
"Okay, Pop Quiz! If you get it right you can go home, but if you get it wrong you have to stay and practice. And Mego has to answer it."  
"Okay."  
"What's the 25th rule of being shinobi?"  
"A shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter the circumstances. It's a sign of weakness."  
"That's right."  
Mego grinned.  
"Still I want you to practice handling your kunais."  
"Yes, Iruka-sensei."  
"Okay you can go."  
"Thank you, sensei!"  
They said and quickly ran off.  
'Man, are they getting faster or am I just getting slower?'  
"Whats wrong Iruka?" came a voice.  
Iruka turned to see Kakashi.  
"Oh, just thinking. Did you see how fast those girls where?"  
"Yeah, how long have they been training with kunais?"  
"Just this morning." There was a pause.  
"Fast learners."  
"Yeah, so hows your squad?"  
"Same I guess. The only difference is that Naruto's talking a lot less."  
"You've got to be kidding. Him?"  
"Yep. I did hear him boasting to Sasuke how he's gonna impress Mego. Then I could have swore Sasuke mumble that Botan was better. But maybe I heard wrong."  
"Oh, by the way are you and your squad going on any missions soon?"  
"Nope."  
"Would you mind if your squad spared with BTMM? As you know they haven't spared before."  
"I guess. But Sakuras got mono. I suppose Sasuke, Naruto, you, and I could spar with them. That way everyone could get some practice."  
"Arigato."  
(the next morning)  
BTMM were heading towards the training grounds with their kunais. They were surprized to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi standing with Iruka. None of them said a word, they just stood in a line, ready for training.  
"Jeez Iruka. What have you done?" Kakashi asked.  
"What?"  
"They're acting like little robots."  
Botan glared at Kakashi, which earned her a hard smack on the head from Taij, who of course acted like nothing happened. Sasuke, however, saw this and eyed Taij and Naruto merly laughed. Which made Iruka and Kakashi turn to look at BTMM.  
"Nevermind, Iruka. They just do things behind your back."  
'I guess they are already acting like ninjas.'  
"Okay Iruka-sensei can we just get on with today's training?" Mego asked.  
"Someones impatient today." Taij mumbled. Mego glared at her. Taij glared back, however no one could notice because of her sun glasses so she stepped in front of Mego and pulled them off reviling red eyes.  
"No! Get away!"  
Her eyes flashed back to black and she slipped her sunglasses back on When she turned around everyone was looking at her.  
"I didn't do anything."  
No one noticed Kakashi eyeing her.

_Flashback (YAY! FLASHBACK!)  
Stacy looked at them then grabbed a pair of his sunglasses and handed them to Taijiya.  
"Thanks." she said putting the sunglasses on.  
"Hey you." Sasuke said.  
"What?"  
"What's up with your eyes?"  
"What do you mean?" Taij asked nervously.  
"Your eyes just changed from black to purple then to blue."  
"Your crazy!" Taij stated running out of the house. Sasuke was about to chase her down and force her to answer when Kakashi said, "I'll talk to her."  
Then he too, exited the house. As soon as he did he heard Mea yell,  
"Sasuke you idiot!"  
Kakashi noticed Taij sitting under a tree.  
"Oh i know you didn't just glare at me Mr. Uchiha..."  
Kakashi walked over and sat next to Taijiya.  
"Let me guess, you wanna know too?" Taij sighted.  
"Only if you want to tell."  
"Will you tell anyone?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay. My eyes change."  
(Mego in the background) "I LOVE RAMEN! BELIEVE IT!"  
"I guess I have about 3 minutes to explain."  
"When you say change do you mean randomly?"  
"I wish, no, mine change with emotions. It's a major weakness."  
"I could see how it would be."  
"Yeah it can be a real pain too. Ya know asking me what color my eyes are is probably like askein you what your face looks like. You know people hide things for one reason: they don't want other s to know about it!"  
Kakashi chuckled. Taij smiled.  
"You find this funny." Taij stated.  
"So your eyes change for every emotion."  
"Yep. Hey there's Sakura." Taij ran over to her.  
"Sakura, whats wrong with you?" she asked noticing her in distress.  
'Damn! I always wanted to pester her but it seems just, wrong now.'  
"Hey, the ramens gonna be done in 21 seconds lets go back." Taij, Kakashi, and Sakura returned just when the ramen was done.  
END OF FLASHBACK! _

'Her eyes must have changed.' Kakashi thought.  
"All right." Iruka said. "Today is when we start, physical training."

(end of chapter)  
R&R!

**Here's what Taij's eyes mean:  
Black- nutral/happy  
brown- sad  
Red- Angry  
dark red/crimson- pain  
light blue- scared  
dark blue- nervous  
pink- embarrassed  
puke green- sick  
orange- annoyed  
hazel- exited  
yellow- hyper  
white- tired  
light purple- surprised.**

(Remember Sasuke said her eyes changed from black to purple to blue. Use the chart to figure out the different emotions.)

Hey thankz for all the great reviews! i wanted to update fast! and this is my LAST name change.  
Taijiya Hatake Uchiha  
(Taijiya is me Hatake is my otosaan kakashi & uchiha is my itachi-kun)  
Taij


	16. Physical Training

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto  
Chapter 16: Physical Training

"Naruto and Sasuke are going to give a demonstration of sparing."  
They all watched as Naruto and Sasuke spared. When it was over Iruka told Botan to practice with Sasuke, Mego with Naruto, Mea with himself, and Taij with Kakashi.  
"Sure give us the jonin." Mea and Taij grumbled.  
"All right, try a kick." Botan and Mego tried to kick Sasuke and Naruto and they dodged. (DUH!). Taij and Mea didn't move.  
"Why didn't you two move?" Naruto asked.  
"Because." Taij stated.  
"Why?"  
"Because if the enemy knows your gonna attack there's no point in attacking in the first place. You have to wait," she kicked at Kakashi. He caught her foot.  
"Until you think they're not paying attention." Kakashi finished for her, he released her foot.  
"Exactly."  
'Hmmm..' Mego thought. The she kicked Naruto off his feet.  
"Hey!" he said after landing on his butt.  
"Yah! I got Naruto! Believe it!"  
Mea tried to hit Iruka but missed. Botan tried to get Sasuke but missed, again, and again, and again, and again, and again...  
Taij jus stood there with her arms crossed. Then she tried to kick again and missed. (DOUBLE DUH!)  
"Okay, now I want you to-"  
Sasuke fell on his butt. 'WTF!' he thought. Botan smirked.  
"Gottcha that time." He got up and said nothing.  
"Okay," Iruka continued. "I want you to try and punch your partner/aponent" Immediately this time, Taij punched at Kakashi, who grabbed her fist in midair. He pulled out one of his Ichi-Ichi Paradise books. Taij quit struggling to get her hand free and said,  
"Oh, What's that? Can I read it?" She tried to look in the book.  
"No." Kakashi said shutting the book.  
"Common'. What is it? I like reading!" she reached with one hand for the book. Kakashi sweat dropped (anime style) and put the book away. Then released her arm. Everyone was watching the little 'scene' going on. Mea punched Iruka in the arm while he was distracted. Sasuke turned to see Botans fist coming at him, letts just say he barley dodged. And Mego, well Mego didn't want to punch Naruto so she ... she jumped oh him and screamed,  
"Hug of Death!"  
"Owe! Owe! Owe! Too tight! Can't breath!"  
"Interesting." Botan said.  
"Spicy move Mego. Now get off him before he dies."  
"And then he'll never become hokage." Mea added.  
"OMG!" Mego stated and let go of Naruto.  
"You Okay?" she asked.  
"Hey that didn't hurt." He lied.  
"Sure it didn't." Taij mumbled but Kakashi heard her and chuckled.  
"Okay now try and do a jump kick."  
No one moved.  
"Any time."  
cricket chirp  
"Do you know what I mean?"  
"Yes,."  
"Then why aren't you trying?"  
"Well, Iruka-sensei. There's a Simi-short Simi-long story to that kind of kick." Taij explained.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"And it would be?"  
"Well," Taij began. "I was arguing with my sister. And I got really ticked off." She walked a few feet from Iruka.  
"I was standing a few feet away from her." Kakashi got what was going on.  
'That's smart. She might get him.'  
"The she turned around."  
"Hey, Iruka-sensei." Mea said.  
Iruka turned to her, "whats wrong, Mea?"  
'Baka.' Kakashi thought. Taij jumped and kicked Iruka in his ass.  
"Then I jumped." She landed on her feet. "and she went 3 ft in the air." Taij smirked.  
"What the!" Iruka shouted.  
"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mego shouted jumping in the air kicking at nothing. They practiced sparing all day. When they got home they collapsed on their beds. The next morning Mego woke up first then Taij, next Botan, and finally Mea.  
"Hi-Ya." "Hey-how-are-ya." "Ohayo!" Mego Taij and Botan told her.  
"Hi-Ya." She replied plainly.  
"What's wrong?" Mego asked.  
"Tired."  
"Me too." Taij said. "But I couldn't go back to sleep. So I'm cooking breakfast."  
"Whatcha making?"  
"Don't know."  
"Thats smart."  
"Okay who want some?"  
"What is it?"  
"French Toast. or Japanese Toast. Does that work, since tecacly we're in Japan? Man I think too much. not a word."  
(conversation during breakfast)  
"Hey, what are we doing today?"  
"Don't know."  
"You think we'll do kunais again?"  
"Don't know."  
"I hope we don't do physical training again. I could have killed Nar-Nar with my Hug of Death."  
"Don't know."  
"Taij, can you say any thing besides 'don't know?'"  
A pause, "Don't know."  
"Baka!"  
"Idi-oat!"  
"Idi-oit!"  
"Idiot!"  
"I D 10 T!"  
"Baka Nigens!" Mea shouted. "Oh, shoot."  
"Mea RUN!" Mego yelled.  
Taij and Botan ran after Mea. She made it to the bathroom and shut the door. Botan and Taij were pounding on the door.  
(sorry in advance for the total OOC)  
Naruto was walking down the street when he heard ALOT (understatement) of yellng coming from BTMM's house. he knocked on the door and no one answered.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" he heard someone shout. So he opened the door and saw Taij and Botan pouning on a door and Mego standing there whatching. Once Mego noticed Naruto was there she yelled,  
"SHUT UP!"  
"We will NOT be scilenced!" they shouted.  
"Quit yelling at her!" Naruto shouted.  
"Stop yelling at us, for yelling at Mego, for yelling at us, for yelling at Mea!" Botan and Taij screamed.  
"Stop yelling at him, for yelling at you, for yelling at me, for yelling at you, for yelling Mea!" Mego screamed.  
Thats when Sasuke walked/ran in and said,  
"What's going on?" he asked. Botan answered.  
"Mego's yelling at us, for yelling at Naruto, for yelling at us, for yelling at her, for yelling at us, for yelling at Mea!" Sasuke looked at Naruto,   
"Stop yelling at them for yelling at Mego for yelling at you, for yelling at them, for yelling at Mego, for yelling at them, for yelling at Mea!" he shouted.  
"Quit yelling at me , for yelling at them, for yelling at Mego, for yelling at me, for yelling at them, for yelling at Mego, for yelling at them, for yelling at Mea!" Naruto defended.  
"Don't yell at him for yelling at us, for yelling at Mego, for yelling at him, for yelling at us, for yelling at Mego, for yelling at us, for yelling at Mea!" Botan screamed. Then Mego,  
"Quit yelling at him for yelling at Sasuke, for yelling at them, for yelling you for yelling at Naruto, for yelling at you, for yelling at you, for yelling at you for yelling at Mea!"  
"STOP YELLING at her for yelling at Sasuke, for yelling at Naruto, for yelling at us , for yelling at Mego, for yellng at Naruto, for yelling at Naruto, fro yelling at us, for yelling at Mego, for yelling at us, for yelling for yelling at Mea!" Taij belowed.  
"JUST STOP YELLING!" Sasuke shouted and knocked the door down. There was no one inside the room. Everyone noticed Taij was running out the door, after Mea.  
Taij was chasing Mea all over Konoha.  
'Somebody HELP!' Mea cried in her head. That was when she saw one of her closest ninjas friends,   
Gaara. (dun, dunn, dunnn).  
She ran behind him. Gaara saw Taij and glared at her with deep green eyes promising death if she moved any farther.  
"Ummmmm, Hey Gaara."  
"..."  
"I was just trying to tell Mea school was starting soon." Taij lied perfectly.  
"She'll be there." Gaara stated and he and Mea walked away. Taij ran the other way.  
'Man of course Mea would be great friends with one of the strongest ninjas' in the village!'  
She ran to the training grounds and whipped out her cell phone.  
'Damn!' She thought. 'I'm gonna be late!' and continued running. She was running when she ran into Iruka.  
"Oh, Ohayo Iruka-sensei!"  
"Your late Taij." Mego stated.   
"Gomen, I was trying to get Mea-chan."  
"Where is Mea?" Iruka asked.  
"She's walking with Ga- Walking."  
Mego grabbed Taij by the arm and harshly whispered,  
"She's walking with Gaara!"  
"Yeah, he saw me chasing her."  
"Are you okay? Did he try to kill you?" Mego asked with wide eyes.  
"Mego! He hasn't killed anyone in Konoha! THINK! If it's possible."  
Mego glared at her.  
"I heard that."  
"You were supposed to."  
"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino are all on missions today." Botan said randomly.  
"Hey Iruka-sensei can we spar again?" Taij asked.  
"Yes, we're going to the training grounds today."  
"Can I spar with Mego?"  
"I guess. Lett's go."

(training grounds)  
"Were the heck is Mea-chan?" Taij asked no one in particular.  
"There she is!" Mego said.  
And they saw Mea running toward them.  
"Sorry. I got lost."  
"Okay, well Taijiya and Mego spar. Botan you and Mea spar."  
Mego and Taij threw punches and blocks. Mea tried to hit Botan and Botan dodged. Botan tried to hit Mea but Mea blocked. After about 15 minutes Taij and Botan were somehow back to back.  
"Wanna trade?" Botan asked loud enough for only Taij to hear.  
"Sure."  
They each blocked a punch then switched opponents. Now it was Mea vs. Taij and Mego vs. Botan.And as if they rehearsed it Botan and Taij kicked and knocked M&M off their feet.  
"Awesome!" Botan stated.  
"Spicy!" high five They helped M&M up.   
"That was really good." Iruka complemented.  
"That is key to having a squad. Teamwork! I want Botan and Taij vs. Mea and Mego."  
"Which one you want?" Taij asked Botan.  
"Hhhhmmmmmmmmm... eighther one."  
" 'kay. We'll take 'em on at the same time, I got your back."  
"Interesting."  
"Which one do you want?" Mego asked/whispered to Mea.  
"Defiantly NOT Botan! Or Taij!"  
"Those are out ONLY opponents!"  
"I think you can take 'em."  
"Nani?"  
"I was just kidding. Jeez."  
"You better have been, 'cuase here they come!" Mego said while dodging an attack from Taij.  
They trained for a long time. Hours went by.  
"Lunch Time." Iruka said.  
"Arigato!" they shouted.  
They all ate their lunch like they'd never seen food before.  
"I love food." Taij said. They trained for the rest of the week.

(end of chapter)

HI this was a LONG! chapter so i want 15 reviews before i will update again and thats 15 reviews for chapter 16.

hey dragangrlgeisher could you please leave me a e-mail address so i can responde to your reviews.

Preview: Chapter 17 Jutsus: Iruka teaches jutsus to BTMM.

Taij


	17. Jutsus

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha or Harry Potter.  
Chapter 17: Jutsus

"Okay I think that you all have acquired enough spiritual energy." Iruka informed. "Does that mean we can do jutsus now?" mego asked eagerly.  
"Maybe. First I want you to make this hand sign." He showed them a hand sign. They copied.  
"Okay now, focus your chakra. I want you to do a transformation jutsu. Think of who/ what you want to transform into. Once you think your ready say, 'Transform.'"   
They all concentrated hard. Then they all said,  
"Transform!" Botan had transformed into Iruka, Taij transformed into Iruka. But Mego and Mea had not transformed.  
"Try again." Iruka said. They did and Mego turned into Botan and Mea turned into Taij.   
"Thats nice." Iruka/Taij said.  
"Transform!" then she was Mea.  
"You little, Transform!" Botan growled and was Mego.  
"Okay, now don't use up too much chakra." 'Wow! how the hell did they master that so quickly. I'll need to speak with Lady Hokage when todays lesson is over.'   
BTMM turned back to normal. (what is normal?)  
"Okay now try a shadow clone/dobble ganger no jutsu. This is very difficult so don't beat yourself up if you cant do it."  
They each consintrated.  
"Shadow clone no jutsu!" They said and nothing happened. (ironic ne?)  
"Try again."  
"Shadow clone no jutus!" and nothing happened again.  
"Shadow clone fricken' no jutsu!" Mea mumbled and then four clones apeared and she woke up from her day dream.  
"DAMN!"   
"Calm down Mea! He just said it was extremely difficult." Botan informed.  
"Well la de fricken' da!" Mea huffed.   
"Nani?" Taij asked.  
"Taij, your so weird!" Botan said.  
"Debemos scrandeva! (i don't know if thats the correct spelling but i do know that that is how it's sounded out).   
"Baka!"  
"Botan no baka!"  
"Chubaka!"   
"Comu Ama!"  
"Okay, thats enough!" Iruka warned.  
"Gomen." Taij said.  
"Hai me too." Botan said. 'NOT!' they both really thought.  
Iruka began lecturing them. They didn't want to hear ANY of it. They looked at each other. Taij said, in sign lanuage (behind her back).   
'T-R-Y--J-U-T-S-U--A-G-A-I-N.' (try jutsu again)  
Botan nodded. They both did the hand signals. Mego and Mea had saw what Taij signed and were doing them too.  
"Shadow Clone No Jutsu." they all said very calmly. and they each produced 1 shadow clone, that quickly disappeared. Iruka quit lecturing them and looked like, O.O then O\./O.  
"What are you trying to pull here!"  
"Your leg." Taij mumbled.  
"What was that Youngblood?"  
"I didnt say anything, Iruka-sensei."  
"Yes you did."  
"..."   
"Class dismissed!"  
B,T,M,M ran off faster than you could blink.

(at BTMM house)

"OMG! What the makia is Irukas problem?" Taij raved.  
"He's got 4 teenage girls on a squad."  
"I don't give a damn if he's the first Jonin to have a for person squad. let alone a four person squad with teenage girls on it. For a second I thought he was Mr. Robinson."  
"No, way. Mr. Robinson is much more short tempered." Mego clarified.  
"You can say that again." Taij laughed.  
"Mr. Robinson's much more short tempered." Mea said.  
Pretty soon they were all laughing about stupid things.   
"You guys wanna try the jutsu's again?" Mego suggested.   
"HECK YA!"  
They consintrated.  
"Wait who should we turn into?" Mea asked.  
"I don't know." Botan asked.  
"Oh, I know someone!" Taij said.   
"Transform!" after Taij transformed everyone saw that she was,(inuyasha! nope. Sesshomaru! nope. Jiriya! Heck no! Jaken! HELL NO!) Botan!  
"What the makia!" Botan exclaimed.   
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I think I'm gonna run around Konoha screaming I'm an idiot."   
"Have fun with that." Mea told her.  
"Oh, no your not! Not when you look like me! or... Transform!" Botan transformed into Taij.  
"I'll go tell Kakashi Jiriaya coments."  
"NO!" Taij yelled.  
"Really, he'd like it!" Mea said.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY MEA!" Taij fummed turning back to normal. (what is normal?)  
Mego turned to Mea and said,  
Mea, run."  
"I seriously need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Mea said as she ran out the door. Taij was right behind her (again) It wasn't long until Mea found Gaara, (again).  
"Taij, go away I need to speak with Gaara-san. And was that Botan or you I saw running out the door to find, you-know-who?"  
'HUH? Since when are we in the Harry Potter world? Wait she means KAKASHI! SHIT!'  
"She wouldn't." Taij said running back to the house.  
"Gaara-kun, may I have a few words with you?" He nodded.  
"Can you teach me how to be quiet?"  
"Nani?"  
"Please."   
"What, do you have a problem with keeping quiet?" Gaara asked with a little sarcasm.  
"Like you haven't noticed." Mea said equally sarcastic.  
"Okay."  
"Serioulsy, you will?"  
"Yes letts begin."  
Mea nodded. They both walked side by side with no emotion and not saying a word.   
Taij ran back to the house and saw Botan and Mego practicing jutsus.  
'Hmmmm. I don't even remember why I ran home so fast.' (ever do that? i have)  
BT&M practiced jutsu's for the remainder of the day.  
When Mea returned everyone was exasted so she cooked dinner. Tacos. After everyone ate about 4 tacos BTM fell asleep. Mea didn't say a word. Just did the dishs then she went to practice jutsus then she too, went to bed. 

(the next morning)  
Iruka was starting to get worried.   
'Were's my squad?' he thought. 'Why aren't they hear? I know i sort of blew up yesterday but still,' He waited for a little while longer then went to BTMM's house. He knoticed all the lights were off. Lightly he knocked on the door then entered. He went to the back of the house were the girls room was (BTMM share a room with 4 beds)   
The door was open so he looked in and saw them sleeping. Then he noticed jutsu sscrolls spread across the floor.  
'They were practicing.' He thought. Then Mego woke up.   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Then the rest of them woke up.  
"MEGO SHUT THE MAKIA UP!" Botan and Taij screamed at the same time. Mea looked up and glared at them, she didn't notice Iruka. She threw the covers over her head and curled up in a ball. Botan and Taij did the same. Mego was still screaming and once again she forgot to breath and passed out. (again)   
"I have an interesting team." 'of teenage girls.'   
"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?"  
"Well, you were late." Iruka said.  
"You woke us up becuas ewe weer late?" Taij asked under her covers. Botran sighed and got up.  
"common' Taij, get up."  
"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Botan pulled off Taijs balnket and threw it on the ground, next to the bed. Taij then rolled off the bed. THUD and curled up in the blanket. Botan and Mego laughed. Mea came out form under the covers and threw a pillow at the. Thats when she noticed Iruka. She groaned then floped back down on her bed.  
"Reprot to the acadamy after lunch." Iruka told them then left.  
"What time is it?" Taij asked/groaned.  
"11:00." Botan answered.   
"Holy-crap-em-poo!" Mea exclaimed, jumping out of bed.   
Taij and Mego groaned and got up too.  
"I hate hell, I mean school." Taij said.  
"Graduation's commin' up soon."  
"Oh, joy!"  
In the next few weeks BTMM worked extremly hard practicing jutsu's and fighting technequices. It even got to the point were they had passed out a few times. They had too. Graduation was near.  
(end of chapter)

Yay! aren't you happy? I updated!  
Also i really aprecitate all the SPICY reviews i recieved. A SPICY thanks to:

Dragangrlgeisher- arigato for the review! and the e-mail. (my e-mail is on my profile) e-mail me with the subject Dragangrlgeisher and i'll send you a spicy review reply!

Lola-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i love confussing people mostly cuz i'm usally the one confussed. i hope you liked this update. thankz so much for the review. plz review again.

Fuebi-YAY! chica thanks for the review, and (soiler: itachi and madison will be reentering in ch. 25. shit did i type that out loud?)

summer-loven-2- ur friend said my story was great. MINE? AWE! who's your friend i really appricate it. expecally since that major flame i recieved from Argentine.

Argentine- i have no comment for you. I'm very proud of my mary-sues! (even though i kinda really do act like that)

Kunioshi Blossom- Thanks so much chica i hope you liked the update.

Voldemort's Hikari1- AWE! arigato arigato arigato for the spicy review! i hope i updated fast enough.

Botan23- Botan-chan, arigato for the review. (hey i got to call you. you better answer your phone!)

RangerJoe823- YAY! RANDOM! and yes i do luv food! its my fav thing in the whole world. hey itachi is still mine. and kakashi is still my otosaan just not in this story. in this story he's mine. but in the other story itachi's mine. and shit i'm giving away so many spoilers!)

sAyUrI-aNbU- Yay! you think its cool! thats spicy! plz continue to review!

well i hope everyone read all the review thanks thingys. cuz i gave away so many spoilers!

sorry but i'm only giving a short preview for a long chapter cuz i'll give the whole thing away if i give a long one. so;

Preview: Chapter 18: Graduation, BTMM must pass two tests in order to move up to Genin. but what kind of task has Iruka assigned them to do in order to pass? will they pass or will they fail? WHO MADE THE BIG CRASH IN THE HOKAGES OFFICE?

if ya wanna know then i need at least 10 nonflame, reviews! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Taij


	18. Graduation

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

Ch. 18: Graduation

"OMG!" Mego stated."Graduations tomorrow!"

"OMG!" Taij stated, "Wait we already knew that."

"Do you think we'll pass?" Mea asked.

"Why shouldn't we? We train fro ever and practice endlessly." Botan said.

"Does that even make sense?"

"Do you think we should practice3 more?" Taij said. Everyone shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes. Wait I've got an idea. I'll be right back." Taij ran out the door taking Mea with her.

"What are they up to?" Mego asked

"How the heck should I know?"

Someone knocked at the door. Botan opened the door and shouted.

"Mego your boyfriends here!" Mego ran to the door and Naruto came in. They went and sat down on the floor.

"So whats up Nar-Nar?" Mego asked.

"Well," he began then there was another knock. Botan answered it and saw Sasuke.

(okay hellos bla bla bla)

"Is he here?" Sasuke asked.

"Is who here? Naruto?"

"Yes." Sasuke walked in and glared at Naruto.

Then another knock.

"Oh for the love of!" Botan said and answered the door. When she did Naruto and Sasuke were standing there.

"What the!" Botan looked at the Naruto and Sasuke with Mego.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Naruto (?) stood up and said, "My names Naruto Uzumaki, And I'm going to be the next hokage!"

"No your not!"

"And your not Sasuke!" Mego shouted.

(both) Sasukes stared at her.

Oh dammit Mea, turn back." Then (fake) Sasuke turned back into Taij and (fake) Naruto turned back into Mea.

"You guys just had to ruin it." Mea said.

"Why were you disguised as us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto added.

"Because we wanted to test if we could fool someone with the jutsu and since you and Botan and Naruto and Mego are really close we transformed into you guys.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"What did you need?" Taij asked.

"Iruka-senseis looking for you."

"Lett's go ." Botan told Taij, Mego, and Mea.

(the next day)

"Okay. I guess we should go." Mego said.

"Yeah." Taij and Mea agreed.

"Interesting." Botan stated.

(academy)

Iruka brought the girls in one at a time to give them the final exam.

"Davidson Botan." Botan was first. "Shadow Clone Justsu!" 3 copies fo Botan were formed.

"Good, you pass." Iruka handed her a head band and she sat down in the other room. (different from were tmm were)

Then Mea

"Najin Mea." did the same, then

"Nova Mego." and last

"Youngblood Taijiya." They all passed.

"Very good! Meet me in room #3 tomorrow." Iruka said.

They looked at each other then squealed, "OMG! WE PASSED!"

(room #3)

"Okay, to see if you can finally become genin you all must pass one final test." Iruka informed.

"And it is to sneak into the hokages house and steal a scroll."

"Huh? From the Hokage?" They asked.

"Yes, you have until sunset. Go!"

BTMM ran off. They were in front of the Hokages house discussing their plan quietly.

"Okay, we need teamwork, right?"

"Exactly."

They discussed that plan again, "Okay we ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Kay, Lets go."

Silently Botan and Mego slipped into the Hokages house. Taij and Mea transformed into little kids and knocked on the door.

"Taij, maybe you should take off you glasses and just try to remain calm."

"kay."

"By the way who are we again?"

"A couple of little kids from pre-school. I'm Rin and you Ichi. We're best friends."

"Ichi?"

"Yeah, it mean one."

"oh."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

The Hokage opened the door.

"Hi, Lady Hokage, ummmmmm We know your really bussy and all, but could we possibly..." Mea/Ichi began.

"Have an aughtograph?" Taij/Rin finished.

"PLEASE!" Both girls/whatever begged holding out a piece of paper.

"I guess." Tsunade sighed.

She took the paper and signed it, quickly.

"Here, whats your name?"

"..." 'Crap I forgot my fake name!' Mea thought.

"I'm Rin and this is Itchi-chan."

"Rin, why do you keep looking down?"

'becuase i find the ground VERY interesting right now.'

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage." Taij/Rin said looking at Tsunade with dark blue almost black eyes. Tsunade eyed her slightly.

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"Whats your last name?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm..." There was a loud crash. Tsunade turned and Taij/Rin and Mea/Ichi ran off FAST! They met up with Botan and Mego half way across town. They were out of breath.

"OMG! I thought she had us there for a minute."

"How did you guys get the scroll?"

(back when Botan and Mego snuck in the house)

Silently Botan and Mego slipped intot eh hokages house. They saw the hokage and froze.

'Come on! Taij! Mea!' Botan and Mego both thought. There was a knock at the door.

'Exelent.' The Hokage left the room to answer it.

'Yes!' Mego thought. Botan and Mego slipped out of their hiding spots. In the background they heard,

"I'm Rin and this is Itchi-chan."

'Darn! we're running out of time.' Botan worried. Mego tapped Botan on the shoulder and pointed at a scroll. Botan picked it up. In the background they heard Tsunade ask,

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"Whats your last name?"

Botan and Mego exchanged worried glances.

"Ummmmmmmmmm..."

Mego picked up a vase and smashed it. CRASH! Then she and Botan took off. Once out side they ran half way through Konoha and met up with Taij and Mea.

"How did you guys get the scroll?"

"Oh, ya know. You make a distraction, we sneak. We make a distraction then run."

"Okay, let's go back to Iruka-sensei." Mea said.

"Kay!" Everyone said. Then they took off. Wehn they found their sensei they said, "Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

"What your back already?"

"Yep! Here's the scroll."

'WTF!' Iruka thought.

"Well, congradulations! You pass! Now let's give the scroll back to Lady Hokage."

Everyone looked like :- then O.O then :-D!

(end of chapter)

YAY! i updated!

well An extra spicy thanks to everyone who reviewed, i would list out everyone who reviewed BUT, i want to update for yall quick so i hope yall liked. plz REVIEW!

Preview, Chapter 19: Hanging out: BTMM have became genin and Botan Mea and Mego go to hang out with their best friends. Who does Taij end up hanging out with? and whats the secret to BTMM's skills (cordination,fighting abilities, ex...) And weird things are starting to happen, what could it possibly mean?

please give me, uuummmmmm 13 reviews! arigato!

and if you have a flame. if your not one of my valued readers (you know who you are) then plz don't flame this story.

Taij


	19. Hanging Out

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, nor will i ever. OR inuyasha

Chapter 19: Hanging out.

After they returned the scroll to Tsunade, and Mego apologized for breaking the vase, then they were told to meet Iruka (inert a random place here) at 9:00 a.m.

Hey, I heard squad seven was back from a mission." Mea said. "Huh? Were'd my friends go?" she wondered outloud and and ran off to find BTM. BTM had run off to find squad seven when they noticed Mea was gone. Everyone stopped and simultaneously said, "Were'd our friend go?"

Then they heard Mea in the background,

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Hmmmmm, I think I hear Shippo." Taij said.

"Huh?"

"You remember in Inuyasha movie 2 (which i do NOT own, well personally) when they were all jumping in that portal thingy Shippo said, "I'm just a kid it ain't fair, Ahh! Hey wait for me!" then he jumped into the portal."

"Uh, sure."

"Hey, thanks for waiting."

"Oh, hey Mea. Taij was just having a moment."

"HA! HA! You Baka Ni-"

Mego clamped her hand over Mea's mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut about Nigiens, kay?"

"Mego, did you say something about the "N" words?" Botan and Taij asked.

"N-no. Nar-Nar!" Mego yelled then ran to Naruto and jumped on him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I missed you!"

"Mego! You passed the graduation exam! Believe it!"

Botan noticed Sasuke and walked over to him.

"Yo." she said cooly.

"Yo." he replied.

They watched Mea and Taij walk away, then heard Naruto say,

"This calls for a celebration. Let's go get Ramen!" he pulled out his wallet, and it was empty.

"N-no way. I've been robbed!"

"I don't have any money either!"

They looked at each other, then Sasuke and Botan.

"Sasuke!"

"Botan!"

Naruto and Mego yelled at the same time.

Botan and Sasuke sorta looked like O.O, then ran off very, very, very fast!

"Do you think they'll find us here?" Botan asked.

"They've already given up, on finding us." Sasuke told her.

"Really? Oh, she found Taij."

"Yep."

"Oh, well. Her loss." Botan sighed and sat down.

"Hm." Sasuke smirked (should i say smiled?) then sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I like this place." Botan told him. "It's so quiet."

"Yeah, its a nice place when you want to be alone."

"I haven't told anyone about it."

"kay."

Botan and Sasuke sighed at the same time as they watched Mego get money from Taij. They began talking about their missions, (in botans case future missions) and training and ...

(with Mego and Naruto)

"Yes! She gave me money!"

"Awesome!"

"Believe it!" they both shouted.

"Hey, I bet I can eat more ramen than you!" Mego challenged.

"No way!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Nobody can beat me in a ramen eating contest."

"I can! Lets find out right now!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the ramen shop. Mego and Naruto ordered their ramen and began the competition. About an hour later bowels were stacked everywhere. Kakashi and Taij were walking by the ramen shop and stopped the ramen eating competition. Kakashi told the ramen shop owner not to give them any more ramen. Naruto and Mego were sitting on a bench and Mego laughed.

"Hey, I won!" Mego said.

"No way! There was interference!"

"Okay, let's see who can go the longest without barfing."

"Fine!" About 15 seconds later, they barfed at the same time.

"Kami! why'd we have an eating contest." Said Naruto.

"I don't know but I'm going home and gonna drink some ceder water."

(back with Mea and Taij right after she gave mego money)

"Hey I'll see ya around Mea. I need to get out of here before someone else needs money."

"Kay, ttyl!"

Once Taij left Mea ran to Gaara's house.

"Hey Mea." Kankuro greeted.

"Training again."

STARE.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You know your getting...really...good...at that..." he said slowly.

"Arigato." she told him, then entered the house.

'oh, kami. What was that?' Kankuro thought scratching his head.

(with Mea and Gaara)

Mea walked in and found Gaara sitting in the middle of the floor. She sat across from him. He stared at her and she stared back. Once they heard Temari leave Mea got up locked all the doors and Gaara locked all the windows. and they sat back down.

"Again today?"

"Yep."

"Who went first yesterday?"

"You did. I go first this time."

"How long today."

"Hmm we did 50 minutes yesterday so an hour each today. and you have to have a pop today."

"Okay. Oh, and guess what?"

"Nani?"

"Taij became the bank again." They both laughed. (yes both). "Here you have to drink this today." she handed Gaara a Pepsi. and opened one herself.

(with Taij)

"Oh, great! Now what am I gonna do?" sigh "I guess I'll go train."

She ran off to practice with her kunai. She threw a kunai then another then another. Bullseye.

"Spicy! Learning how to play darts from Daddy really improved our aim."

"Darts?" someone asked behind her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Taij screamed and threw a kunai behind her only to have Kakashi catch it in mid air.

"OMG! I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei! You startled me."

"I can see that."

"..." blush

"Gomen. I have to practice." seh threw a kuani and hit the target and hit the target again.

"I think you've mastered that." Kakashi commented. "I thought you didn't have ninja academy's were you came from. It seems like you've trained for a while."

"We don't have ninja academies. We have sports."

"Sports?"

"Hai."

"What kind of sports?"

"Well there's all kinds of sports. And we all play whatever sports in the season that we can." she told him. Then lmumbled, "exept stupid ceerleading. LIttle preeps in those preppy little mini skirts."

'Interesting.' Kakashi thought. "So what sports?"

"Well this summer we would have done tennis. Over the spring we've done track or cross country or softball. And over the winter we've done basketball. And we've done soccer. My Daddy taught us how to play darts. And we've been in gymastics since we were 4 until we were 10. Oh, and Botan and Mego even took archery for a little while, top in their class."

'Wow, I have no idea what she's talking about.' Kakashi thought.

"But you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, and i'm rambling."

'...' Kakashi thought.

"In short our sports improve our hand-eye cordination, strenght, flexability, and teamwork in some cases."

"So your sports ar every similar to the training you learn at the academy."

"I guess so. I guess I never thougth of sports like that."

"hmm." Kakashi pulled out his Ichi-Ichi Paradice book.

"Hey I have that book!" Kakashi eyed Taij.

"No you don't you have to be 18 to purchase it."

"Then whats this?" Taij asked pulling out a book labled Ichi-Ichi Paradice.

"WTF?' "You can't read that."

"MINE!" Taij said shoving the book in her shirt.

"Hand it over."

"But its mine!"

"Where did you get it anyway?"

"Internet."

"Enter Net?" 'What a strange name.'

"Do I really have to give it to you?"

"Yes."

"Fine." she said. "But you gotta give it back." she pulled the book out of her shirt and handed it to Kakashi. He opened it and saw that it was a note book. Inside Taij had written:

Taij's note book.

KAREOKE!

who: everyone!

for: M&M!

bla bla bla bla bla bla

bla bla bla bla bla bla

'What?' he thougth then turned the page to see some of Taij's doodles of her killing doors.

"Umm, May I have that back now please?" 'OMG! please don't turn the page again.'

He handed it back to her.

"Arigato." She cracked the book open to the third page and saw a drawing she made of him in the top left corner with a heart around him.

"So,"

"HUH?" she asked closing the book.

"Where did yo say you got that?"

(anime fall) "Why you want one?"

"No." 'Hmm must talk to JIriay about getting one of those notebooks.'

"Hey do you hear that?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?"

"Listen."

In the background. " MORE!"

"MORE FOR ME TOO! HA I'M GONNA WIN!"

What the, that was Mego and Naruto." Taij said. "She didn't. Oh, she did."

Taij and Kakashi walked towards were Mego and Naruto were. They found them among many, many, many emptiy bowels that used to contain ramen. Kakashi stopped the competition and left Naruto and Mego alone on a bench to see who could go the longest wihtout barffing.

(with Gaara and Mea)

"Okay. My hour's up." Gaara said.

"Okay." Mea sighed.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay, my hour starts now." They both stopped laughing and had a serious face on."

"One hour?" Gaara nodded. Mea closed her eyes and sighed.

(end of chapter)

Hey heres an exlpaination of what Gaara and Mea are doing. They made this deal if Gaara could laugh/show emotion for a sertain amount of time then Mea had to not show any emotion for the same amount of time. kk.

Thanks for all the reveiws. I know i asked for 13 BUT i felt like giving yall this chapter early. KK special thanks to:

Kunoichi Blossom: I'm glad my story makes you laugh. Thanks so much for the review!

Fuebi: shhhh! no spoilers for other readers! any way thanks for the reveiw and (itachi's coming back in chapter 25. dammit major spoiler to anyone who happens to read this)

RangerJoe823: i hate short term memory loss too. it sucks! thanks for reviewing. and please update soon!

NarutosMego: Yes the graduation ceremony was kinda a snore and Mr. R is such an ego-maniac. thanks for the review and UPDATE enter: mika! srry!

Wolf Girl Contessa: Anu-ve arigato so much for your review. i updated as soon as i could. i hope you liked it.

summer-loven-2: YAY! thnkz so much for the reivew! i really apreciate it!

Lola: OMG! one of your favs? i'm gonna cry! thanks so much!

Dragangrlgeisher: LOL! arigato for the review. is yang dragon and yang taij still givin' you trouble? cuz yang taij should still be in the spounge room.

Voldemort's Hikari1: I hope i updated fast enough wait i updated like 2/3 times this week already. I'm taking a little break i might not update for another week. (yay now watch me update in 2 days or tommorrow or something. but my fingers are about to fall off so) thanks so much for the review!

AND TO ALL OF MY ANONUMUS (i know i misspelled that BUT) please go to my profile and e-mail me with the subject Are we Dreaming? so i can personally send you a personal review thanks. I don't really like to send thank yous to some of my reviewers and just forget about the others. (shrug)

R&R!

ARIGATO!

To anyone who reads this story please review even if all you say is 'cool' or 'nice update' cuz i know more than 9 people read my last chapters so plz just send a little review, cuz i have 16 people on alert for this story yet i only get on average 10 reviews per chapter (non-flame) so plz plz plz just send me a review cuz REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO UPDATE FASTER AND WRITE MORE!

TAIJ


	20. Friends

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, nor will i ever.

Chapter 20: Friends.

BTMM were all laying in their room talking about their lives in konoha.

"You remember the first time we met Kiba?" Mego asked.

"How could I forget." Taij stated. "he chased you three down with Akamaru when you told him yall preferred cats."

"Didn't you get to meet Hana?"

"Yeah, she's spicy."

"I think your related to the Inuzuka's." Mea said.

"How so?"

"Your crazy about dogs."

"Hey I currently only have 10!"

"and you just proved our point." Botan said.

"I know. I love my dogs! Plus Mrs. Inuzuka said that too, the only difference is that i can't understand them like they can." Taij sighed.

"What about the time we met Choji."

"OMG! NO!" Taij moaned.

"Huh? What happened I forgot." Mea said.

"Remember we were eating lunch and Taij was really frustrated for some reason and I poked her chip bag." Mego explained.

"Why'd you poke it?" Mea asked.

"Cuase I felt like it. Anyway after I poked it Taij SLAMMED her fist on the bag."

"Yeah, and that's when Choji came over and lectured me about potato chip safety and I yelled, DON'T THROW THE SACRET STAND!"

"When did that start again?" Mego asked.

"When we were in band lessons and Taij broke,"

"Accidentally!"

"Accidentally, broke a stand so when that kid,"

"David."

"David, threw a stand in the next lesson she screamed, DON'T THROW THE SACRET STAND!" Botan explained.

They all laughed.

"Then Choji was like 'What does that have to do with chip safety?'"

"Hey Taij, I know what you and Choji have in common."

"What?"

"Your both always hungry."

"Hey Choji's really nice! and i have no other comment to that. What about you, Mego?"

"Huh?"

When you first met Hinata."

"I'm sorry! I can't help Naruto's being so sexy and drools "

"Ewww! Mego stop it!"

"Ya know what?" Taij said.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's Kankuros birthday."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep tomorrows May 15."

"Woah, what should we do?"

"I'm gonna bake!" Taij said running to the kitchen.

"I wanna bake!" Mea said running after Taij.

"Hey Botan! Mego! do you know how to make icing?"

"It's real easy just mix in cream cheese, butter, vanilla, milk, sugar, and i think an egg. Hang on it's in my note book." Taij pulled out her notebook and threw it at Botan who caught it. They began to bake.

(2hrs later)

"Kay, it's done!" Taij said.

"What does that mean?" Mego asked indicating the writing on the cake.

"Tanoshi Tanjobii."

"Which means?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Ya know we were talking about Hinata." Botan stated randomly.

"Oh, yeah! Remember when she just stared, and started and stared and stared at Mego." Mea stated.

"Okay we get it." Mego complained.

"Hey where's Taij?"

They found Taij almost asleep on the floor.

"Taij, you baka!" Botan told her.

"Mmmmmmmm..." she moaned then got up and everyone went back to their room.

(the next morning)

"Get up!"

"It's 7:00 A.M." Mea whined.

"So we're going on a mission today." Botan informed.

"Plus we need to stop by Gaara's house." Taij added.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

( Sabaku house)

knock knock

"Happy Birthday Kankuro! Bi-ya! Got to go!"

"Wait how'd you know its-"

"We have our ways." They said as they ran to meet Iruka.

"Oh," Kankuro said as he, Temeri, and Gaara looked at the cake dumbfounded.

(end of chapter)

OMG! i can't believe I'm already up to chapter 20. this story so far has been so much fun to write and i really appreciate all the spicy reviews I've received thus far. Thanks so much. please tell other people who like naruto about this story if you think they'd like it. the more reviews i get the more it encourages me to write!

Taij


	21. First Mission

disclaimer: i do not own naruto.

**botans thoughts**

_taij's thoughts_

Mego's thoughts

_**Mea's thoughts**_

_**Yuka's thoughts**_

Chapter 21: First Mission

They met Iruka at the gate then went to the hokages's to get their mission.

"Escort Mr. Okagamisan back to his farm. Be sure he get there safety."

(leaving konoha)

BTMM had set up a formation to protect Mr. Okagamisan. Botan walked in front of him, Mego to his left, Taij his right, Mea behind him, and Iruka behind Mea.

-----------------------------------------

O  
(botan)

OXO  
(mego) (mr. o) (taij)

O  
(mea)

X  
(iruka)

----------------------------------------

"So about how far's the farm, Iruka-sensei?" Mego asked.

"It's about a days walk from here." he replied.

"Okay."

(the end of the day)

BTMM were all thinking the same thing, 'I am so bored.' And Taij and Mea were thinking, 'Man Shino hates me! Stupid Bugs!'

"We're almost there. turn left here. Now right. West, West, West, East, West. Okay right."

'Make up your flippin' mind if you wanna use left and right or east and west. that's too confusing!' Mea thought.

"There it is." Botan stated.

"Ah, excellent."

They walked toward the farm that appeared small but it contained 2 horses, a dairy cow, a dog, a cat, chickens, a few pigs, and ducks in a pond.

"Wow."

Just then a girl that looked about in her mid-teens came rushing out from behind a barn yelling, "I will save you cluck cluck!"

Mr. Okagamisan sighed and mumbled, "oh, Yukatakai."

"Yukatakai! Prepare tea for our guests!"

"Hai, Otosaan. Konichiwa." she sighed.

When the gang entered the house Yukatakai had already had a premade meal waiting for them. BTMM noticed that the girl appeared about 14, had black hair that reached almost to her knees and it was in a loose pony tail, her eyes were a sapphire that rivaled Megos, and she wore an indigo kimono with little designs all over it in a slightly lighter blue, but it was slightly dirty from farm work that had been done.

"Otosaan." she hissed.

Mr. Okagamisan looked at his daughter.

"I need to save Cluck-cluck."

"Yukatakai, don't bug me about that now."

"But,"

"It'll be fine until the morning."

"But, Otosaan."

"Yukatakai." he said in a warning tone.

"I hate it when you call me that." she mumbled, "okasaan never called me that." she added to quiet for anyone to hear.

(after dinner)

Botan, Taij, Mego, Mea, and Yukatakai were in a room together when Yukatakai broke the silence.

"Oh, gomen. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yukatakai but please if you have any kindness in your heart call me Yuka."

"Hey Yuka-chan I'm Mego!"

"Botan."

"Taij."

"Mea."

"It's nice to meet you. So, did you come here just to guide my Otosaan back?" Everyone shrugged.

"Well I kinda need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need to save Cluck-cluck."

Everyone asked, "Who's Cluck-cluck?"

"My dog!"

"You named your dog Cluck-Cluck?" Botan asked.

"Of course what'da expect woof-woof? that's just stupid."

(anime fall) "So, wil you help me find her?"

"I will!" Taij said.

"Me too." Mea volunteered.

"I'll help." Mego announced.

"Whatever." Was Botan's reply.

(the next morning after breakfast)

"Mr. Iruka." Mr. Okagamisan said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something in the barn, before you leave."

"Like what?" Iruka answered.

'Man this is so boring.'

**_'I need to save Cluck-Cluck!'_**

**'Why would someone in their right mind name their dog cluck-cluck?'**

**_'I wonder what Gaara's doing.'_**

_'LA LA LA! I LOVE TAIJ LAND! LA LA LA!'_

**'I mean come on, Cluck-cluck? I wonder if she really is alright in the head. and what the makai is Taij doing? are her eyes turning, oh no YELLOW! Mea's sitting next to her. I need her to snap Taij out of it.'**

Botan eyed Mea.

**_'Really Gaara must be on a mission or something. I hope he's not all by himself he get so lonely. Hmm I feel like someones staring a hole through my head. Hey it's Botan! whats she doing?'_**

**'Darn you Mea look at Taij! Why in the nana makai didn't she wear her sunglasses! Taij no baka!'**

**_"Its there something on my face? Wait why is she lookin from me to Taij? Hey Taij's eyes turning yellow. Wait yellow! MWAHAHA! Taij vearly ever goes into hyper mode. But we won't get paid if Mr. Okagamisan thinks she's a nutcase! Even though- wait what was I just thinking? Darn you short-term memory loss! I curse you!'_**

'Hmmm Taij's starting to act weird. Wait YELLOW! What to do what to do? Hey I know!'

Mego hit Taij HARD in the head.

"OW!" everyone was staring at her.

"No, no it really didn't hurt." Mr. Okagamisan said thinking she was acually paying attention to his story. "It barly even left a scar. But I tell ya Yukatakai could-"

"Otosaan." she interupted.

"We need to find Cluck-cluck. Mr. Iruka is it alright if Botox, Tom, Lego, and Peia help me?"

"Who?" Iruka asked.

"OMG! Gomen. Botan, Taij, Mego and Mea."

BTMM were glaring daggers at her that went unnoticed.

"Sure."

Yuka, and BTMM went out in search of Cluck-cluck the dog.

(end of chapter)

HI ALL MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! FOR EVERYONE WHO'S GONNA REVIEW I GIVE YOU A CHOCOLATE BAR! PLEASE REVIEW CUASE I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO PUT CHAPTER 24 UP BUT I CAN'T DO THAT UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I CAN PUT UP CHAPTER 22 THEN I NEED 10 MORE REIVEWS SO I CAN PUT UP CHAPTER 23 AND THEN I WANT 2 REVIEWS SO I CAN PUT UP CHAPTER 24. SO THERE'S HOW MANY REVIEWS I WANT FOR CHAPTERS 22-24 SO YEAH!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:

Lola: YAY! this story is at the top of your fav. list. (sob sob sob) i feel so loved! (but not in a gay way!) (LOUD SOB!)

Dragan-chan: arigato for the spicy review! and in 6 to 10 years. (anime years)

RangerJoe823: arigato for the review and update your story! or DIE!

Fuebi: in chapter 25 and 27. thanks for the review!

Voldemort's Hikari1: i'm glad you liked the potato chip saftey thing cuz it really happened and i really did bruse my hand. and i really did break a stand in band, and i really did scare david out of his skull when i yelled don't through the sacred stand. (big grin)

NarutosMego: we started writing this story when you announced you loved naruto at botan's b-day party, and come to think of it that's when you and botan got your names. and remember i said i was gonna write a story about you botan naruto and sasuke. but when we got around chapter 9 i had to add taij (hee hee me) and mea to it. and you know i'll talk to ya tommorrow (jk) so why did you say talk to ya at tennis? oh never mind you said see ya at tennis, my bad. and hey i wasn't gonna let Katie Bitch-up ruin our friendship we had since 5th grade, that we later discovered was really from pre school but we forgot cuase we were never in the same elementary class and we discovered it cuase we were talking about when we went to pre school at your house.

Botan 23: spicy.

Kunoichi Blossom: Arigato! plz review again!

PREVIEW: Chapter 22- Dangerous Discovery: The gang discovers something dangerous about Botan. But why is this imitation dangerous. ( i don't know why i'm asking you cuz you don't know! only I know! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i am so evil!)

please REVIEW!

Thank you!

Taij


	22. Dangerous Discovery

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

Chapter 22: Dangerous Discovery

"Do you have any idea were Cluck-cluck is?" Taij asked Yuka.

"I don't know. But she's in trouble."

"How do you know she's in trouble if she's missing?" Mego asked.

"I have this sixth sense. I always know when she's in trouble or hungry. Cluck-cluck is like the sister I've never had." Botan made a face and Mego whispered,

"She's a wacko."

"Like your one to talk." Mea whispered back.

"Hmmmm, maybe we should split up." Yuka suggested.

"We'd cover more gorund."

'That's the smartest thing she's said all day!' Taij thought sarcastically. They all went out in search of Cluck-cluck. After about 1 1/2 hours they still couldn't find her.

'Honestly how hard is it to find one dog?' Botan thought. 'hmmmmm I wonder if I focus my chakra to my eyes if it'll improve my vision.' Botan focused her chakra to her eyes. Her eyes turned a dark black. 'OMG! This really works!'

"Hey I see the dog!" Botan shouted.

"Were?" Everyone asked running toward Botan.

"She's right there." Botan pointed.

"Ummmm, Botan that's a tree." Taij stated.

"No she's right there!"

"Botan are you feeling alright?" Taij asked. She put her hand on Botan's forehead then jumped back in surprise.

"Botan what the hell happened to your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" Botan asked.

"They're black!"

"What?"

"I'm serious!"

"OMG! they are!" Mego said.

"Holy crap em poo!" Mea gasped.

"We need to talk to Iruka-sensei NOW!" Mego stated.

"But, Cluck-cluck." Yuka whined.

"Umm, I'll get Iruka-sensei and you all get the dog." Mego said.

"No, we'll all go and get Cluck-cluck and then we'll get Iruka-sensei." Botan led them to were she saw Cluck-cluck.

"OMG! CLUCK-CLUCK!" Yuka squealed. "YOU HAD PUPPIES!"

"Awe! Their so kawaii!" Taij exclaimed.

"Puppies remind me of babies, they're so cute and fluffy. Uh, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yuka, you okay?"

"No."

Everyone picked up a puppy and made their way back to the farm.

"Otosaan! Otosaan! We found Cluck-cluck!"

"That's nice dear."

"She had kittens! I mean puppies!"

'Now I'm positive she's not all right in the head.' Botan groaned.

"Iruak-sensei! Something weird happened to Botan!" Mego stated.

"Weird? What do you mean weird?"

"Her eyes turned BLACK!"

"I can talk ya know baka!"

"What do you mean black?"

"Well, they claimed my eyes turned black."

"What?"

"Well it was weird, I mean-"

"Come with me alone."

"Okay."

Botan followed Iruka into the house.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened."

"We were searching for the dog when I thought I might improve my vision if I focused my chakra to my eyes. So I did and I found the dog. When I told the others they said that I was looking at a tree and that my eyes were black. It was like I saw right threw the tree or something." Iruka was silent for a while.

"This is definitely interesting. We're going to have to leave as soon as possible. Tell the others to get prepared." Botan gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't ask questions just do it." Botan walked away. 'Man, this is something. There's really only one solution to this discovery and I'll have to report it to Lady Hokage as soon as we get back.'

(15 min later)

"Thank you so much for helping me find Cluck-cluck. Even though you all are a little weird." Yuka stated.

"Weird? Us?" Botan challenged.

"Let it go." Taij hissed.

"Never."

"Time to go." Iruka informed.

'Man another full day of walking.' Everyone groaned silently.

( konoha)

"Taij, Mego, Mea."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

"You all can go home. Botan come with me."

"Wait. What the makai's going on here?" Taij demanded.

"Honestly Taij just listen to him, I think I know whats going on here."

"So do I but do you need to report it right now?"

"Yes this can't wait."

"Hai."

"Botan, let's go."

( Hokages office)

Tsunade was trying to organize all the paper work on her desk when Iruka knocked on the door.

"I'm busy." she answered.

"Forgive me Lady Hokage. but there's something important I need to speak with you about."

"What?"

"It's about Davidson Botan."

"What is it?"

"I think she has a, I think she has a kekki genki." Tsunade was silent for a moment.

"Kekki genki." she repeated quietly.

"Hai."

"What kind of Kekki genki do you mean?"

"I think it's like the Byakagan."

"Well we know she's not a Huuyga for sure."

"Hai, but."

"Let me speak with her alone."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Iruka left the room.

"So this must be big. Tell me exactly what happened."

Botan explained everything that had happened to Tsunade.

"Show me." Tsunade told her.

"Kay."

Botan consintraited her chakra to her eyes and they turned frrom crimson to black and she could see through the walls. Botan took a breath.

"That was so freaky."

"Hmmmmm. Do it again."

She did.

"Well this is very interesting." Tsunade mussed. It started raining out side.

"Looks like we're in for a storm."

"Lady Hokage, do you think I have a kekki genki?" there was a puase.

"It's very likl. Thats not a normal jutsu, that you cna just learn. It's almost an imitation of the Byakagan. Can you do it once more? We need to learn as much as we can about this."

"Sure." Botan consintrated. There was a crash of lighting and the lights went out for about 5 second and when they came back on Tsunade noticed that Botan's eyes were a blue. but quickly went back to red when the lights were back on.

"What happened while the lights were off just now?"

"I don't know. I-i could see but.-"

"You can see in the dark with that too." TSunade sighted. "i have to record this, Kekki genki imitation of yours. Mane."

"Mane? Imitation?"

"Hai."

'OMG! This is so weird.' Botan thought.

(the next morning)

Whe Botan returned home she was barnbarded weith questions. She explained everything that had happened and her kekki genki, Mane.

(end of chapter)

hi yall! thanks for all the spicy reviews i recieved! Warning: the next chapter will be short! very short! so plz don't be disapointed.

Also, Botans kekki genki, aka: Mane, means imitation.

please REVIEW!

Taij


	23. Party!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

Chapter 23: PARTY!

"Hey Taij did you give the invitations out?" Botan asked.

"To my half yes. and I was able to convince Mrs. Nara to let Shikamaru come. How'd you do with Mr. Huuyga?"

"Not good, but he's letting Hinata and Neji come anyway. I did get the rest of my half too. Is everyone coming?"

Taij pulled out her notebook. "Yep, everyone RSVP'ed."

"Okay."

"And I for one want EVERYONE to sing, ya know what that means!"

"We need to get everyone sugar high."

"Exactly. And ya know when your sugar high its just like when your drunk. No one remembers what happened the night before."

"That's nice. The party's tommorrow right?"

"Yep."

(the next day)

"When's Naruto and Gaara gonna be here?" Botan hissed. There was a knock at the door.

"Right now." Taij answered the door.

"Hey Gaara. Mea, Gaara's here." Taij told Mea. "Thanks you." she whispered to Gaara. He nodded.

"By." Mea said and she and Gaara left. Thats when Naruo showed up.

"Mego! Naruto's here!" Botan said.

"YAY!" Mego yelled.

"Arigato." Botan mouthed.

"No probs." Naruto answered quietly.

Mego and Naruto both left.

"Botan common'! We need to get this done!"

They put up all the decorations and prepared food. Once everyone showed up, Taij and Botan gave them lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots OF SUGAR!

Everyone was so sugar high they couldn't think strait. Thats when Mego and Mea came back.

"HappybirthdayMegoandMea.Whatafinedayforapartydon'tyouagree?weloovesugar!sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar

sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar

sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar

sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar

sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar

sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!"

Taij and Botan stuffed sugar down Naruto, Gaara, Mea, and Megos throats.

"Wow! we love sugar! SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!"

KAREOKE TIME!" Taij shouted.

"YAY!"

(end of chapter)

OH YEAH ITS PARTY TIME PARTY TIME PARTY TIME! YAHOO! TIME FOR KAREOKE! WHOOT!

Taij


	24. Kareoke

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN naruto.  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song who let the dogs out, by baha men.  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Love and Marriage, by Frank Sinatra  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Politically Uncorrect, by Gretchen Wilson  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Redneck Woman, by Gretchen Wilson  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Breathe, by Faith Hill  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Things I'll never say, by Aviral Lavine  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Bodies  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song I Want to Change the World  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Bicycle Race  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Tarzan and Jane, by Aqua  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Boondocks  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Happy Song  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song That Don't Impress Me Much, by Shania Twain  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Travelin' Soldier, by the Dixie Chicks  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Every Time We Touch  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Every Heart  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song What Hurts the Most  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song How you Remind Me  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Nothin' to Lose  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Letters from Home  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Who Says you can't go Home  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Breaking the Habit  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Who you'd be Today  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song I'm already There  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Last Kiss  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Jasmin  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the song Fighting Dreamers

(very long disclaimer list, ne?)

Chapter 24: KAREOKE!

"Okay I took a servy from everyone and what they wanted to sing so first up is KIBA AND AKAMARU SINGING, WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!"

Everyone cheered like they were celebraties walking up to the kareoke machine.

"This is for Mego and Mea!" Kiba shouted. "ARF!" Akamaru agreed.

The music began.

**Kiba:** Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru:**woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru:**woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo

And everybody havin' a ball Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo

I tell the fellas ":start the name callin':" Yippie Yi Yo

And the girls report to the call

The poor dog show down

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back scruffy, back scruffy,

Get back u flea infested mungrel

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo

To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo

Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo

You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo

Her bone runs out now

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone

All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone

All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on

I gotta get my girl I got my myind on

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

What could you be friend

that Benji man that's breakin' them down?

Me and My white short shorts

And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do

I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful

'Cause I'm the man of the land

When they see me they do:ah-ooooo

Akamaru:howl

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

**Kiba**:Who let the dogs out

**Akamaru**:woof, woof, woof, woof

"WHOOT!"

"WAY TO GO KIBA! GO AKAMARU!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS COULD SING!"

"Next up is Rock Lee singing, BICYCLE RACE!"

"YAW! Youth Forever into this song!" Rock Lee shouted then began to sing.

**Lee**:Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride it where I like

You say black I say white  
You say bark I say bite  
You say shark I say hey man  
Jaws was never my scene  
And I don't like Star Wars  
You say Rolls I say Royce  
You say God give me a choice  
You say Lord I say Christ  
I don't believe in Peter Pan  
Frankenstein or Superman  
All I wanna do is

Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my  
Bicycle races are coming your way  
So forget all your duties oh yeah!  
Fat bottomed girls they'll be riding today  
So look out for those beauties oh yeah  
On your marks get set go  
Bicycle race bicycle race bicycle race  
Bicycle bicycle bicyI want to ride my bicycle  
Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
Bicycle race

You say coke I say caine  
You say John I say Wayne  
Hot dog I say cool it man  
I don't wanna be the President of America  
You say smile I say cheese  
Cartier I say please  
Income tax I say Jesus  
I don't wanna be a candidate  
For Vietnam or Watergate  
Cos all I want to do is

Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride it where I like

"WOAH! GO LEE! YOUR YOUTH ROCKS!"  
"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

"Uh, okay next it's time for one of the b-day girls to sing. Mea common' down!"

"What?"

"Get your butt up here!"

"Only if Mego sings with me!"

"Fine, Mego you and Mea get your birthday butts up here!"

"What song?"

"You'll see."

The music starts.

"Botan Taij you didn't!" they screamed!

"SING!"

**Mego**:I'm for the low man on the toedom pole  
And I'm for the underdog god bless his soul  
And I'm for the guys still pulling third shift  
and the single mom raising her kids  
And I'm for the preacher who stay on their knees  
And I'm for the sinner who finally believed  
And I'm For the farmer with dirt on his hands  
And the soldiers who fight for this land

**Mea**:And I'm for the bible  
And I'm for the flag  
And I'm for the working man  
Me and Ol' hag  
I'm just one of many who can't get no respect  
Politically Uncorrect

**Mego**:I guess my opinion is all out of style  
**Mea**:Don't get me started because i can get wild  
**Both**:And I'll make a fight for the four father's plan (That's Right)  
**Mego**:Hell the world already knows where I stand

**Mea**:And I'm for the bible  
And I'm for the flag  
And I'm for the working man  
Me and Ol' hag  
I'm just one of many who can't get no respect  
Politically Uncorrect

**Mego**:Nothing Wrong with the bible  
Nothing Wrong with the flag  
**Mea**:Nothing Wrong with the working man  
Me and Ol' Hag  
**Both**:We're just some of many that can't get no respect  
**Mea**:Politically Uncorrect  
**Mego**:Politically Uncorrect

"YEAH! GO M&M!"

"Well since Mego's already up there, NARUTO GET YOUR ASS UP THERE AND SING A DUET WITH HER!"

**Mego**:I want to change the world.  
**Naruto**:Piercing throught the gales, unafraid of anything,  
**Mego**:Now I hold the courage and pieces of my smile  
**Naruto**: Change my mind  
**Mego**: If we reach out to the soaring future  
**Naruto**: without losing our passio, we'll be able to shine,  
**Both**:It's wonderland

**Mego**:You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,

and you keep on searching

as you wander.

**Naruto**:In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow

I can't believe anything, and close my ears.

When I met you, I found my true place in life.

**Mego**:An innocent kindness is right here.

And so we awaken...

**Naruto**:We keep swimming the same world

until the day we reach our dreams.

**Mego**:All of us bear the same worries

When you stop and look, I'll be right here

gazing at you.

**Naruto**:I want to change the world

**Mego**:If you accept my gaze as I watch over you

and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.

**Naruto**:Change my mind

**Mego**:I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.

Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.

**Naruto**:It's wonderland

**Both**:I want to change the world

**Mego**:Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,

Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile

**Naruto**:Change my mind

**Mego**:If we reach out to the soaring future

without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.

**Both**:It's wonderland

"Naruto, what the flip? Sing another one!"

"Sasuke, help Naruto out with this next song will ya?"

**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the  
**Both**:FLOOR!

**Naruto**:Beaten why for  
**Sasuke**:Can't take much more  
**Naruto**:One  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:Two  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:Three  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:Four  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:One  
**Sasuke**:Something's got to give  
**Naruto**:Two  
**Sasuke**:Something's got to give  
**Naruto**:Three  
**Sasuke**:Something's got to give  
**Both**:Now  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Push me again  
**Naruto**:This is the end  
**Sasuke**:One  
**Naruto**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Sasuke**:Two  
**Naruto**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Sasuke**:Three  
**Naruto**: Nothing wrong with me  
**Sasuke**:Four  
**Naruto**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Sasuke**:One  
**Naruto**:Something's got to give  
**Sasuke**:Two  
**Naruto**:Something's got to give  
**Sasuke**:Three  
**Naruto**:Something's got to give  
**Both**:Now  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Skin to skin blood and bone  
**Sasuke**:You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
**Naruto**:You wanted in now you're here  
**Sasuke**:Driven by hate consumed by fear  
**Both**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Naruto**:One  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:Two  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:Three  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:Four  
**Sasuke**:Nothing wrong with me  
**Naruto**:One  
**Sasuke**:Something's got to give  
**Naruto**:Two  
**Sasuke**:Something's got to give  
**Naruto**:Three  
**Sasuke**:Something's got to give  
**Both**:Now  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Sasuke**:Let the bodies hit the floor  
**Naruto**:Let the bodies hit the floor

**Both**:Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop.

"What the GO SASUKE!"

**Sasuke**:I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all taht extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Whatever  
That don't impress me

.Cricket Chirps.

"Okay umm, lets get someone else up here, before we all die of aqward scilence. Let's see, ummm, anyone?"

"I KNOW A BEAUTIFUL SONG!"

**Jiriaya**:Are you gonna take me home tonight ?  
Ah down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out ?  
Fat bottomed girls  
You make the-

"NOT YOU!"

"TAIJ, COVER IT UP! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

"YOU COME WITH ME!"

"OH, FINE!"

**Taij**:Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type

No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night

In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate

I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait

Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip

I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip

**Both**:'Cause I'm a redneck woman

I ain't no high class broad

I'm just a product of my raising

I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'

And I keep my Christmas lights on

On my front porch all year long

And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country

**Botan**:Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me,

**Taij**:hell yeah

**Botan**:Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice

But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price

And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV

I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me

**Taij**:Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore

**Botan**:But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door

**Both**:I'm a redneck woman

I ain't no high class broad

I'm just a product of my raising

I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'

And I keep my Christmas lights on

On my front porch all year long

And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country

**Taij**:Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me,

**Botan**:hell yeah

**Taij**:I'm a redneck woman

**Botan**:I ain't no high class broad

**Taij**:I'm just a product of my raising

I say,

**Both**:'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'

**Botan**:And I keep my Christmas lights on

On my front porch all year long

**Both**:And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country

Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me,

**Botan**:hell yeah

**Taij**:Hell yeah,

**Taij**:hell yeah

**Botan**:Hell yeah

**Both**:I said hell yeah!

"HELL YA THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"OKAY WE NEED A GUY UP HERE NOW!

"wHO DO YALL WANNA HEAR FROM?" Taij asked.

"NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI!"

"NEJI! YOU BETTER GET UP HERE! YOU TOO TENTEN!" Botan.

"WHAT?"

"JUST GET UP HERE!" Taij told them.

**Neji**:I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place I was looking for something I couldn't replace I was running away from the only thing I've ever known

**Tenten**:And like a blind dog without a bone I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold

**Both**:I've been there, done that, I ain't lookin' that The seeds I've sown,

**Neji**:saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone Who says you can't go home

**Both**: Who says you can't go home There's only one place that call me one of their own

**Neji**:Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home

**Both**:Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and that's a matter of fact There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home

**Neji**:It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

**Tenten**:I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face There isn't one of these lines that I would erase I left a million miles of memories on that road

**Neji**:And every step I take I know that I'm not alone You take the home from the boy,

**Both**:but not the boy from his home

**Neji**:These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,

**Both**:who says you can't go home

Who says you can't go home There's only one place that call me one of their own

**Neji**:Just a hometown boy,

**Both**:born a rolling stone,

**Neji**:who says you can't go home

**Both**:Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and that's a matter of fact There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home

**Neji**:It doesn't matter where you are,

**Tenten**:doesn't matter where you go

**Neji**:If it's a million miles aways

**Both**:or just a mile up the road

Take it in,

take it with you when you go, who says you can't go home

Who says you can't go back Been all around the world, and that's a matter of fact There's only one place left I wanna go. Who says you can't go home.

**Neji**:It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

**Both**:Who says you can't go home

**Neji**:It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

**Both**:Who says you can't go home

**Neji**:It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

**Both**:Who says you can't go home

**Both**:Who says you can't go home

I've been there, done that, I ain't looking that It's been a long long road Feels like I've never left, that's how the story goes

"GO NEJI!"

"AWESOME TENTEN!"

"LETS GET ANOTHER HUUYGA UP HERE!"

"HINATA! HINATA! HINATA! HINATA! HINATA!"

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" Hinata was chanting.

"HINATA! COMMON! JUST ONE SONG!"

**Hinata**:"I-i-i-i. I'm t-t-tu-g. I'm sorry."

"Hey Hinata. You can do it." Mego incouraged the Huuyga.

"Really?"

"Most definatly."

"Okay."

Hinata froze on the stage.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Taij began.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Botan joined. Pretty soon everyone was cheering.

"Hinata! HINATA! HINATA!"

Hinata looked toward Neji, and even he was chanting.

**Hinata**:I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

"See Hinata! Your awesome!" Mego told her.

"Hinata, that was so spicy!" Taij complemented.

"That was exelent Hinata." Shino added.

"Shino! YOUR UP!"

"Nani?"

"It's fun." Hinata said quietly.

"hmf."

**Shino**:It was noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, anytime  
She was looking pretty fine  
A red light, green light, go  
All fired upside downtown  
She was shaking me up,  
I was tuned in, going nowhere, second wind  
Jonesing, drooling, feeling good, if you would

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me dug tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

Been like fin, I was  
Looking for a way  
Just trying anything, hey  
Baby, where you been  
All my life I've been looking for  
Someone like you  
Falling head over heels  
Hey what can I do

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me dug tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

Now I'm in the fast lane going 98  
By now I know she can  
Smooth operate me  
I know now she's no goody two shoes  
But hey I got myself nothin' to lose

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me dug tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me dug tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

Noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, any time  
She was looking pretty fine

Been like fin, I was looking for a way  
Just trying anything, hey baby where you been  
All my life I been looking for someone like you  
Falling head over heels hey what can I do  
I got nothin' to lose, yeah

"WAS THAT SHINO?"

"They sound surprized." Shino commented.

"Shino-kun, you were really good."

"So were you Hinata." She blushed.

"COME ON YOU LAZY CHUUNIN'S AND SESEI'S ONE OF YOU GET UP HERE!"

"WHO DO YALL WANNA HEAR FROM?"

There was a mix of, "ASUMA-sensei!" and "Kurinai-sensei!"

"OKAY, SOUNDS LIKE ASUMA-SENSEI AND KURINAI-SENSEI, WOULD YOU TWO COME UP HERE AND SING A DUET."

"What do ya say Kurinai?"

"ummm, Hinata did it. Lets go."

**Asuma**:He called her on the phone  
From a lonely cold hotel room.  
Just to hear her say "I love you"one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye.

**Kurinai**:A little voice came on the phone  
Said, "Daddy when you comin' home.."  
He said the first thing that came to his mind.

**Asuma**:I'm already there,  
Take a look around.  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
I'm your imaginary friend.  
And I know that I'm in your prayers.  
I'm already there.

**Kurinai**:She got back on the phone  
Said, "I really miss you darlin'.  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright.  
Wish I was in your arms,  
Lyin' right there beside you.  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight.  
And I'll gently kiss your lips,  
Touch you with my fingertips.  
So turn out the light and close your eyes.

**Both**:I'm already there,  
Don't make a sound.  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there to the end.  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
I'm already there.

**Asuma**:We may be a thousand miles apart,  
But I'll be with you wherever you are.

**Both**:I'm already there,  
Take a look around.  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
And I'll be there to the end.  
**Asuma**:Can you feel the love that we share?  
**Kurinai**:Oh, I'm already

**Both**: there.

Oh, I'm already there.

"Asuma," Kurinai kissed him on stage.

Everyone stared wide eyed.

"WHOOT!" the other Jounin cheered.

Asuma and Kurinai blushed madly.

"Did we just do that in front of everyone?" Kurinai whispered.

"I think so."

"Hey, Iruka-sensei could you cover up for them, please." Taij begged her sensei.

"Sure."

**Iruka**:

Oh where oh where can my baby be

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

We were out on a date in my daddy's car

We hadn't driven very far

There in the road straight up ahead

A car was stalled the engine was dead

I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right

I'll never forget the sound that night

The screaming tires the busting glass

The painful scream that I heard last

Oh where oh where can my baby be

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

When I woke up the rain was pouring down

There were people standing all around

Something warm flowing through my eyes

But somehow I found my baby that night

I lifted her head she looked at me and said

Hold me darling just a little while

I held her close I kissed her our last kiss

I found the love that I knew i have missed

Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight

I lost my love my life that night

Oh where oh where can my baby be

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Woh

Woh

Woh

Woh

Ohh

Ohh

Ohh

Ohh

By the end of the song most of the girls were almost in tears.

"Kakashi-sensei, would you mind singing something?" Mego asked the jounin.

Kakashi eyed her. "I don't mind."

"Cool."

**Kakashi**:Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe your gone

It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today

Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Someday's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy

It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today

Today  
Today  
Today

Today  
Today  
Today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know,  
I'll see you again someday

Someday, someday

Most of the girls had started crying again and even the boys were starting to get a little choked up.

"who can sing with out making most of the people here cry?" Taij hissed to Botan.

"I don't know Shikamaru."

"Thats a good idea. SHIKAMARU! YOUR UP NEXT!"

"oh, how troublesome."

**Shikamaru**:I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And Not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone

Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed  
Living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade  
Give away  
All the words that I say  
Through my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And Not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do

Oh wow oh wow

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And Not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do

That's what I was trying to do

After Shikamaru left the microphone and was out of sight, or so he thought, Temari walked up to him then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He returned her embrace.

"WE'RE SHORT OF A YOUTHFUL SONG HERE!" Botan shouted.

"COULD WE POSSIBLY GET GAI-SENSEI UP HERE?" Taij continued.

"What song did you find for Gai?" Botan asked Taij.

"A song by youth asylum."

"Interesting."

"YOUTH FOREVER!" Gai shouted as he grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

**Gai**:Jasmin  
i'll cherish you every night in my dreams  
love Leo

jasmin is my favorite girl

my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
never will forget the day that she stole my heart away  
now jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
gotta let every body know that shes my favorite girl

its started on a friday afternoon  
came to see a show after school  
and as i rocked the crowd something made me look at you  
and ever since that day  
since you walked away  
ive completely changed  
im rearranged  
my life is not the same  
i dont know if i will ever be myself again jasmin

jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
never will forget the way she stole my heart away  
jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
gotta let every body know that your my favorite girl

its been 27 days since she stole my heart away  
and i dont know if we will ever meet once again  
i tried to look you up through friends  
all i got to was dead ends  
i wonder where u live where you hang out and where you've been  
i dont know if i will ever see your face again jasmin

jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
never will forget the way she stole my heart away  
jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
gotta let every body know that your my favorite girl

dont ya love her sweet smoke complection  
smoothe skin she and me lives as a legend  
i love the was she licks her lips and moves her hips  
baby got flash when i do backflips  
when im feelin down she listens and pays attention  
fills my heart with warmth and affection  
her smile changes my whole world  
yo jasmin dont ya know your my favorite girl

people tell me ive lost my mind  
so crazy , crazy bout you  
girl you know i got the hotts for you  
i. just .cant. help .my. self.  
people tell me ive lost my mind  
so crazy , crazy bout you  
god i know im a fool for you  
i.just. cant. help. myself.

jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
never will forget the way she stole my heart away  
jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
gotta let every body know that your my favorite girl

jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
never will forget the way she stole my heart away  
jasmin is my favorite girl  
my favorite girl in the whole wide world  
gotta let every body know that your my favorite girl

J to the A to the S to the M to the I to the N  
(shes my favorite girl)  
J to the A to the S to the M to the I to the N  
(shes my favorite girl)

"Go Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Lee you just vollentered yourself."

"What? I already sang!"

"Then sing a duet with Sakura."

The pink haired girl blushed.

"Do you want to? Sing a duet I mean?" Lee asked her.

She glanced over at the crowd. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Gai-sensei will you go up there and read this line at the begining and this line at the end." Taij asked.

"Is it youthful?"

"Of course."

"Alrighty then!"

**Gai**:Deep in the jungle, In the land of adventure, lives Tarzan

**Sakura**:oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...

**Lee**:I am Tarzan from jungle you can be my friend.

**Sakura**:oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**Lee**:My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-Man

**Sakura**:The tree-top swinger from Jungle-land

**Lee**:Come, Baby come, I will take you for a swing

**Sakura**:Let's go honey, I'm Tingling

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long  
Both:Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the Jungle Song

oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...

**Lee**:I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend

**Both**:oo-ee-oo-ee-oo

**Sakura**:I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**Lee**:When you touch me, I feel funny

**Sakura**:I feel it too when you're touching me

**Lee**:Come to my tree-house, to my party

**Sakura**:Yes I'll go if you carry me

Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise

He's really cute and his hair is nice

**Both**:Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong

So listen to the jungle song

oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...

**Lee**:I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend

**Both**:oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...

**Sakura**:I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**Lee**:Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

When I am dancing, I feel funky

**Sakura**:Why do you keep ignoring me?

**Lee**:Tarzan is here, come kiss me baby

**Sakura**:Oochi coochie, kiss me tenderly

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
he's really cute and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song

oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...

**Lee**:I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend

**Both**:oo-ee-oo-ee-oo

**Sakura**:I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**Both**:oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...

**Lee**:Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

**Both**:oo-ee-oo-ee-oo...

**Sakura**:I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant, ride an elephant

**Lee**:Go cheetah, Get Banana

**Sakura**:Ride an elephant

**Lee**:Hey Monkey, Get Funky

**Sakura**:Ride an elephant

**Lee**:Go cheetah

**Sakura**:I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**Gai**:And so they got funky, but will tarzan have Jane?  
Stay tuned to find out!

"Botan!"

"What, Taij?"

"The sugar effects running out."

"Go get some more!"

"But the adults won't eat any more! I know! try to give them more sugar I'll be right back."

"Taij! HMF! FINE!" Botan procceded to stuff sugar down everyones throats.

(w/ taij)

"I'm gonna need to transform for this." 'Transform.' Taij transformed into a woman about that apeared about 25, skinny, and (like a girl Jiriaya would like).

'Exelent Jiriaya's there!'

She went and sat next to Jiriaya who was sitting at a sake stand.

"Hey handsom." she said. 'If he does anything pervertive, I swear!'

"HEY!" he exclaimed and his mouth fell open.

"I was just having a bad night and was hoping you could buy me 5 cases of sake."

"5 cases? Thats alot of sake."

"I know I'm trying to cut back. I went down to 5 cases a day instead of the original 8. sigh So will ya?"

"SURE!" He grined and becuase he was drunk had no idea what he was agreeing to.

Jiriaya bought the sake and handed it to Taij.

"Thank you so much."

"Whats you name any way." Jiraiya gropped her.

"PERVERT!"

"Thats a nice name. Perv- OW!" Jiriaya fell over with a handprint on his face.

Taij stomped back to the party.

"Taij whats wrong with you?" Botan asked.

Taij glared at her. "What do you think I had to swindle sake from a drunk pervert!"

"Sucks to be you!" Botan laughed.

"Just give the frickin' sake to the fricken' sesei's and Hokage-sama!"

After they got all of the senseis and Tsunade drunk with sake Tsunade grabbed the microphone.

"I guess Lady Hokage's next." Taij snickered to Botan.

"Oh my god!"

**Tsunade**:I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

At the end of the song everyone was eighter drunk or very very very sugar high, exept for Taij and Botan.

"How much sugar did you give them?"

"I don't know!"

"Well Naruto's running on the celiening singing Let the Bodies hit the Floor and droping everytime he says floor! Kiba and Akamaru are howeling! Neji and Tenten are hugging! Kurienai and Asuma are kissing! Tsunade is drunk! Temari and Shikamaru are slow dancing! Sasuke is literly bounching off the walls! Kakashi is-"

"I don't wanna know what he's doing!" Thats when someone picked up the microphone.

A male and female voice started singing,

"We are fighting dreamers, takami we mezashite. Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawzu."

Taij saw that it was none other than, Uchiha Itachi and Madison!

"Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ne"

Mea noticed too and started to shriek. While everyones attention was on Mea, Itachi and Madison sang,

"only only only oh just go my-" then RAN!

"MEA THANKS FOR REMINDING ME! IT'S TIME FOR THE ONE AND ONLY SAND PRINCE TO SING! GAARA GET UP HERE!"

"HEY ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT!" Mea belowed.

**Gaara**:

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Cluching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

"GO GAARA! AWESOMNESSNESS!" Mea shouted.

"MEA!"

"What?"

"You just vollentered yourself!"

"grrrr. Fine!"

"You can't growel but get up there!"

**Mea**:Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray

I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away

And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away

Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway

Break away

At the end of the song Gaara, being sugar high, ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. (not in a pervertive way you freaks!)

"Need a random person, need a random person."

"Yeah, but who?"

"YAMANAKA INO AND HARUNO SAKURA GET UP HERE AND SING A DUET!"

**Ino**:Two days past eighteen  
**Sakura**:He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
**Ino**:Sat down in a booth  
**Sakura**:at a cafe there  
**Ino**:Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair  
**Sakura**:He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
**Ino**:So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
**Sakura**:She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

**Ino**:So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I've got no one, to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?

**Both**:I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home

**Sakura**:So the letters came  
From an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
**Ino**:It might be love  
**Sakura**:And all of the things he was so scared of  
**Ino**:He said when it's gettin kinda rough over here  
**Sakura**:I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
**Ino**:Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while

**Both**:I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home

**Sakura**:One Friday night at a football game  
**Ino**:The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
**Sakura**:A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For the list of local Vietnam dead...  
**Ino**:Cryin' all alone under the stands  
Was the piccolo player in the marching band  
**Sakura**:And one name read and no body really cared  
**Ino**:But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

**Both**:I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home.

Everyone clapped for the girls, who were rivels, for singing a song together with out violence.

"CHOUJI! GET AWAY FROM FROM THE FOOD STAND AND SING A SONG FOR US WILL YA!"

"okay okay."

**Chouji**:My Dear Son, it is almost June,  
I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well.  
Its been dry but they're calling for rain,  
And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville.  
Your stubborn 'ol Daddy ain't said too much,  
But I'm sure you know he sends his love,  
And she goes on,  
In a letter from home.

I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,  
When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all."  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
An' it keeps me driving me on, Waiting on letters from home.

My Dearest Love, its almost dawn.  
I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be.  
I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring.  
Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep.  
But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you.  
An' this is me kissing you:  
XX's and OO's,  
In a letter from home.

I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
'Cause she calls me "Honey", but they take it hard,  
'Cause I don't read the good parts.  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home.

Dear Son, I know I ain't written,  
But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,  
I might not have said, so I'll say it now:  
Son, you make me proud.

I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,  
'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries.  
An' I just wipe me eyes.  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home.

As soon as Chouji finished he was back at the chip table devouring the chips.

"Interesting." Botan commented.

"Hey Mea,"

"Yeah?"

"Go ask Kankuro to sing."

"Kay! Oi Kankuro would you go sing for me?"

"Okay!"

**Kankuro**:Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near  
killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
and I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet?  
"Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet?  
"Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet?  
"Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet?  
no no.

"AWESOME KANKURO! NOW TEMARI YOUR TURN!"

"WHAT?" She questioned letting go of Shikamaru.

"Go on." Shikamaru encouraged.

"kay."

**Temari**:If there were many tears falling down,

Every heart would become gentle.

If everybody expresses what they think,

Every heart can be satisfied.

I was frightened by the neverending night,

So I prayed to the distant stars.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

every heart

The two of us, smiling, meet here,

Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.

Sadness has no effect on us,

Every heart gains happiness when it flies.

Someday our souls will unite,

We will give peaceful approval.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Memories of everything has settled,

This is a warm place to be.

The stars separate us from the future,

We are always so brilliant,

So shine.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Temari ran back to Shikamaru's arms when she was done.

"LET'T GET THE INUZUKA'S SINGING IN HERE!" Botan yelled.

"I agree, What do ya say Hana?"

"Why not! This song is for Temari and Shikamaru, Gaara and Mea, Naruto and Mego, Botan and Sasuke, Lee and Sakura, and Kurinai and Asuma." 'Man I wish everyone could fall in love like this at all parties.'

**Hana**: I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

"Wow! sis that was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"NO I really mean it that was so so so so,"

"Did he just vollenter himself again?" Hana asked inocently.

"Oh, yeah! HEY KIBA JUST VOLLENTERED HIMSELF!"

"What?"

"Get up there brother. Akamaru's waiting."

"Huh?" Sure enough Akamaru was at the mike already starting to sing.

**Akamaru**: arf arf arf arfarf arf arf arf

**Kiba**:Love and marriage,  
Love and marriage,

**Akamaru**:woof woof woof woof woof woof arf arf arf arf  
**Kiba:**Go together like a horse and carriage.  
**Akamaru**:arf arf arf arf howel!

**Kiba**:This, I tell you, brother,  
You can't have one without the other.  
**Akamaru**:arf arf arf arfarf arf arf arf

**Kiba**:Love and marriage,  
Love and marriage,

**Akamaru**:woof woof woof woof woof woof arf arf arf arf  
**Kiba**:It's an institute you can't disparage.  
**Akamaru**:arf arf arf arf howel!

**Kiba**:Ask the local gentry,  
And they will say it's elementary.  
Try, try,  
Try to seperate them.  
It's an illusion.  
Try, try,  
Try and you will only come to this conclusion.  
Love and marriage,  
Akamaru:woof woof woof woof woof woof arf arf arf arf

"BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!"

"HMF! Common' Akamaru."

"ARF! Yip! Yip! GRRRR..." (translation: baka's don't know talent)

"I totally agree."

Hana tried to stifle a laugh.

"SINCE WE MADE YOU ALL SUFFER WITH SINGING BTMM'S HERE TO MAKE UP FOR IT WITH A SONG FOR YALL!" Taij shouted.

Many shouts of, "YEAH!" "YAHOO!" "GET UP THERE!" and "ROCK ON!" were heard across the room.

"Jeez, ya'd think they don't like to sing."

**Botan**:I feel no shame  
I'm proud of where I came from  
I was born and raised in the boondocks  
One thing I know  
No matter where I go  
I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks

**Taij**:And I can feel  
That muddy water running through my veins  
And I can hear that lullaby of a midnight train  
It sings to me and it sounds familiar

**All**:I feel no shame  
I'm proud of where I came from  
I was born and raised in the boondocks  
One thing I know  
No matter where I go  
I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks

**Mego**:And I can taste  
That honeysuckle and it's still so sweet  
When it grows wild  
On the banks down at old camp creek  
Yeah, and it calls to me like a warm wind blowing

**All**:I feel no shame  
I'm proud of where I came from  
I was born and raised in the boondocks  
One thing I know  
No matter where I go  
I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks

**Mea**:It's where I learned about living  
**Mego**:It's where I learned about love  
**Taij**:It's where I learned about working hard  
**Botan**:And having a little was just enough

**Taij**:It's where I learned about Jesus  
**Mego**:And knowing where I stand  
**Mea**:You can take it or leave it, this is me  
**Botan**:This is who I am

**Mea**:Give me a tin roof  
A front porch and a gravel road  
And that's home to me  
It feels like home to me

**All**:I feel no shame  
I'm proud of where I came from  
I was born and raised in the boondocks  
One thing I know  
No matter where I go  
I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks

I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks

**Botan**:You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning

**Botan and Mego**:You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
(Down in the boondocks)  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning  
Say a little prayer for me

**Taij and Mea**:You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
(Down in the boondocks)  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning  
Say a little prayer for me

**All**:You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
(Down in the boondocks)  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning  
Say a little prayer for me

You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
(Down in the boondocks)  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning  
Say a little prayer for me

You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
(Down in the boondocks)  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning  
Say a little prayer for me

You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
(Down in the boondocks)  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning  
Say a little prayer for me

You get a line, I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole  
(Down in the boondocks)  
Five-card poker on a Saturday night  
Say a little prayer for me  
Church on Sunday morning

"WOW! GREAT SONG!"

"STOP NO ONE CLAP!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TAIJ?" Mego asked.

"REALLY WHY CAN'T THEY APPLUADE?"

"CUZ, IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST SONG, AND THIS IS A SPEACIAL ONE THAT EVERYONE MUST SING FOR M&M. SO THIS IS OUR WAY OF SINGING TANOSHII TANJOUBI!" (tanoshii tanjoubi is happy birthday)

"EVERYONE READY?" Botan yelled to the ninja's.

"YEAH!"

"READY, ICHI!"

"NEE!"

"SAN!" (one two three)

**EVERY ONE EXEPT M&M:**I am really special  
'cause there's only one of me  
Look at my smile  
I'm so damn happy  
Other people are jealous of me  
When I'm sad and lonely  
I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and show me that  
I won't be sad for long, oh,oh,oh  
I'm so happy I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs  
and kitten's baby teeth  
Watch out all you mothers  
I'm happy, it's hardcore  
Happy as a cupon for a $20 whore  
I'm really happy...I'm...sugar-coated me  
Happy good, anger bad  
That's my philosophy  
I can't do this man, I'm not happy  
I am really special  
'cause there's only one of me  
Look at my smile  
I'm so damn happy  
Other people are jealous of me  
These are my love handles  
And this is my spout  
But if you tip me over then  
Momma said knock you out  
I am special, I am happy  
I am gonna' heave  
Welcome to my happy world  
Now get your shit and leave  
I am happy I am good..  
I'm outta here  
Screw you!

"THANKS SO MUCH FOR COMING TONIGHT!"

"BUT SADLY, THE PARTY'S,"

"OVER. BI-YA! HOPE YA'LL HAD FUN TONIGHT."

"even though no one'll remember this tommorrow." Botan whispered to Taij.

"I know. Thats why I taped it, say hi to the camra!"

"Get that out of my face."

The next day everyone woke up with a head ace, the adults for being drunk, and everyone else at the party, exept Taij and Botan, becuase they were sugar high, and Botan and Taij becuase all the singing gave them head aces.

"What happened last night?" Mego groaned.

Taij grined.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Duh." Mea added.

"Should I show them Botan?"

"Yeah."

Taij pulled out her porable DVD player and put the DVR she had used to record the party in it.

After the whole thing played Mea and Mego looked like O.o!

"Let's never show this to anyone." Taij said.

"Agreed."

(end of a **_VERY LONG _**chapter)

I've lost my voice, my fingers are about to fall off, I had to type up all these songs, i had to pick the songs, i had to think up comments, and i hope all my work into this chapter was worth it. If you liked this chapter or just feel sorry for me send me a review,

_**ARIGATO!**_

_**And I've completly caught up with my story so it'll a while before i update again so the next chapter will be long.**_

**KEY:**

**Kiba and Akamaru:who let the dogs out & Love and Marriage  
Mea: Breakaway  
Mea and Mego:Politically Uncorrect  
Botan and Taij:Redneck Woman  
Hana:Breathe  
Hinata:Things I'll never say  
Naruto and Sasuke:Bodies  
Naruto and Mego:I Want to Change the World  
Lee:Bicycle Race  
Lee and Sakura:Tarzan and Jane  
BTMM:Boondocks  
Everyone:Happy Song  
Sasuke:That Don't Impress Me Much  
Ino and Sakura:Travelin' Soldier  
Tsunade:Every Time We Touch  
Temari:Every Heart  
Shikamaru:What Hurts the Most  
Kankuro:How you Remind Me  
Shino:Nothin' to Lose  
Chouji:Letters from Home  
Neji and Tenten:Who Says you can't go Home  
Gaara:Breaking the Habit  
Kakashi:Who you'd be Today  
Asuma and Kurinai:I'm already There  
Iruka:Last Kiss  
Gai:Jasmin  
Itachi and Madison:Fighting Dreamers**

TAIJ


	25. Chuunin Exams

disclaimer:i do not own naruto

Chapter 25: Chuunin Exams

(about 2 weeks after the party)

"Hey Botan watch out, I think Sasuke'll be in a bad mood today." Taij warned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

Taij walked away.

"Taij tell me NOW!"

Botan grabbed Taij's shoulders.

"Tell you what?"

"What you were gonna say.

"I was gonna say?"

"URG! Honestly." Botan left.

"Cuase today's June 9th." Taij whispered. Botan met Sasuke at the training grounds.

"Yo." she said. He glanced at her then they began training.

'Taij was right, Sasuke is acting different today.'

'I hate today.' Sasuke thought, 'Dammit!' Sasuke wasn't thinking clear and accidentally PUNCHED with full force toward Botan. It hit her strait in the sternum. She flew back a couple feet and hit the ground hard.

'OMG!' Sasuke thought. Botan didn't get up. She started coughing. Sasuke rushed to her side. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.

"OMG! Botan, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Botan coughed again.

"Shit, your bleeding. Hang on. I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke I'm okay. I'll be alright."

"No you need to go to the hospital."

"No." Botan replied sitting up. "I'm fine, Don't worry."

"No Botan please forgive me." (sorry for the ooc there)

Botan coughed again then wiped the blood off her mouth and got up.

"Lets go again."

"NO."

"Sasuke."

"Botan, no."

"Fine, I'll attack you." Botan punched Sasuke in the back and he fell on his face. Sasuke jumped back up.

"Come on Botan don't push yourself."

"If I wanna fricken' push my self, I'll push myself dammitt! And there ain't a damn thing you can do about it." Sasuke stared at her then began breathing heavily obviously trying to contain his uprising anger.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm sorry. I'll stop." Botan said. Sasuke just looked away.

'Way to go Sasuke.' he thought to himself. 'Why don't you just take your anger out on her just because your pissed off.'

"No Botan, I'm sorry."

"I'll see ya around. Kay?" She left with out waiting for an answer.

'Smooth Sasuke smooth.' he thought.

When Botan got home she went strait up to Taij.

"How the hell'd you know Sasuke was gonna be pissed today?"

"What happened?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"It's June 9th."

"What's so special about June 9th?"

"It's..."

"What?"

"Itachi's Birthday."

"How the hell do you know that?" came a deadly voice. Botan and Taij looked over to see a very pissed Sasuke.

"How the hell do you even know about Itachi?"

"Uhhh, ummmm, i i i in t t ternet. Internet."

'OMG! I'm stuttering more than Hinata. But Sasuke scaring the shit out of me!'

"Who the hell's Enter Net?"

"Ummmmm."

'Shit, adrenaline racing! Hyperventilating! Scared Shitless, Scary Sasuke!' Taij passed out. Sasuke ran over to Taij and shook her unconscious form.

"Tell me Dammitt! Who told you? Wake up!"

"Sasuke stop!" Botan yelled and punched him in the face. He stopped immediately and looked at Botan.

"I'm sorry But please stop." Botan coughed again. She clenched her chest in pain, and turned away so Sasuke wouldn't see her wince. Sasuke Hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. But how does she know?"

"Because she knows just about anything and everything about Konoha. Despite the fact she's an idiot, she could probably tell ya anything about any person here, been a descendant, or passed away to the last generation. And Mea could probably tell ya too, they both spend alot of time with Enter Net."

"So she's a smart idiot?"

"Pretty much."

That's when Mego and Naruto decided to show up and saw Sasuke and Botan.

"What the flip?"

Sasuke and Botan hadn't realized that he had Botan pressed up against the wall. Their faces inches apart.

"I think we showed up at a bad time." Naruto committed.

"OMG! Taij are you okay?" Mego asked. Shea walked over to her.

"OMG! You baka's she ain't breathing1"

"WHAT?" Botan exploded. Sasuke pushed past them and checked Taij's pulse then began CPR. As sasuke was about to give Taij another breath she regained consciousness and gasped,

"BOTAN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BOYFRIEND DOING!"

"Do you have to yell?"

"Do you have anger issues?"

"Okay, Nar-Nar I think we should go now."

"I agree."

They left.

"So she can tell you just about anything about any one."

"Botan you told him?"

"so."

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove that you can."

"Well what do you want me to say."

"Tell about Naruto." Botan said.

"You mean since he was born?"

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed.

"Okay then. Uzumaki Naruto. age thirteen, birthday October 10, status: genin, blood type B, Weight 90lbs, hair blonde, eyes blue, height 147.5 cm, special features three lines on each cheek. Has the nine nevermind, no one can know that. Additonal information: wants to become Hokage, Likes Nova Mego. Is on a three man team with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, his sensei is Hatake Kakashi, other senseis include Iruka and Jiriaya-sama. He's orphaned. And ased on most the information i've obtained it's theoried that Naruto's father could be the 4th Hokage, whom ided sealing the nine-tailed fox. Naruto has invented the sexy no jutsu or harem justu and can also summon toads, which he learned form the legendary pervertive sannin Jiriaya-sama, whom writes the Ichi-Ichi Paradice books which Kakashi Hatake reads whom is Naruto's sensei. he is also a master of the shadow clone jutsu even though it's a jounin leveled jutsu. Lastly he loves Ramen. Satisfied?"

Sasuke stared at he in awe.

"You memorized all that?"

"Yeah." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Any thing else?"

"Can you do it again? For someone else."

"Okay who?"

"Me."

"Okie dokie. Uchiha Sasuke. thirteen years old. born on July 23. status is genin. eyes are black or ed with sharingan, which was activated at age 12. blood is AB. height is 150.8 cm. weight is 93lbs. special features: sharingan. Family is older brother." Sasuke scowled.

"I've already explained your team. Dislikes fangirls. Likes Avidson Botan. Has used the fire-jutsu since his father taught him it when he was seven. Additional information is it's his goal to kill his oler brother." Sasuke scowled again t the mention of brotehr.

"Ya know what? If you know the whole flippin' story you wouldn't hate Itachi so much! Besides maybe teh Hokages if no one else has more respect for Konoha!"

"What the hell are you talking about HE MURDERED OUR FAMILY!"

"Ya wanna know a secret that no one in Konoha knows?"

"Taij, no!" Botan punched her in the arm.

"No Botan! He needs to hear this! I don't care if I die becuase he knows ther is no reason for him to diss Uchiha Itachi like this. It's making me sick!"

"Botan Let her talk, I want to know. What you t hink my brother has done thats so great."

"He saved your life."

"He tried to KILL ME!"

"NO!"

"What do you mean no? I was there! I-"

"Sasuke! Let her finish." Botan said.

"HMF."

"Your clan bay have made you believe that Itachi was their pride and joy, which he was, for a while. But one night he over heard your parents talking. They were planing on killing him and you. They felt that you both were getting too powerfull, and the perfect Alabi: the stress of ANBU captine got to Itachi and comitted suicide. And little Sasuke drowned. Imidiatly he went to the Hokage for advice and he said he would have ANBU secertly watching ove rthe Uchiha house. The ANBU members heard what your parents were planing and confermed it to the Hokage. he ordered them to arrest the Uchihas. But that night was when your parents attacked Itachi and it was the same night you got home late. They disided to go after Itchi first he killed them in self defence. The ANBU helped him. Itachi told them to go find you becuase he was worried. And not long after you showed up. Itachi didn't want you to believe tht your parents were gonna try adn kill you so he told you he murdered them. And that very same night Orochimaru was disiring the power of an Uchiha. Itachi went to the gate of Konoha and defended it the best he could against the snake sannin. He escaped. Itachi requested to go and capture Orochimaru and the Hokage agreed and told him that even though no one may most likly ever know he was a hero to Konoha and they were in his dept."

"Liar!"

"I may be an idiot but I wouldn't lie about something this big. accually if you wanna find out for sure I know exactly were the scroll is that tells you this."

"Were?"

"Go to the building, right in the center of Konoha walkd down two sets of stairs and you'll find a door to your right and left talke the right. Then walk to the end of the hall way you'll find a trap door on the ground knock on it twice. When it opens go in then walk about three feet forward and shistel on enote for about three seconds. A door'll open go in and you'll find a bunch of scrolls go the the department were there's a large U. Find the scroll labled UII. Read it. That should be more than enough proof."

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Your coming with me."

"Fine by me. Botan you coming?"

"I cna't believe you told him."

They walked to the building Taij discribed then followed all the instructions. Sasuke picked up the scroll labled UII once he finished reading he fell to his knees. He tried to speak but no words came from his mouth.

"Sasuke, you cna't tell any one a bout this."

He still couldn't speak.

"Sasuke if you cna understand me nod your head." he did.

"We got to get out of here before we get caught."

"How, only you, kow how to get in here?" he still couldn't form words.

"And the Hokage."

"Honestly Taij, even i didn't understand that."

(about another week later)

Sasuke had accepted that Itachi wasn't evil and deep down wanted to see his brotehr again. Mostly becuase he had a million unanswered questions he couldn't ask anyone but him.

(with BTMM)

"I have to inform you all of something." Iruka began.

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?" meog asked.

"Well it's time for the chuunin exams to begin. I fyou wish you can regester and meet me back here tommorrow."

(the next day)

BTMM turned in their regestraition forms and were off to take the chuunin exams. The first protecteter was Anko Miterashi. They were to have to run an obsitical course like race. 41 teams had inlisted meaning there were 123 genins. Teh goal was to go throught the obsiticals find a clue to find out were they needed to go next. The main goal was to get ot the finaly meeting place vefore the end of the day.

"But let me warn you, Ther's quikc sand, cliffs, swamps, and many other creaters. Meet back here at 4 am and if your late you fail."

(4 AM)

All the teams were ready.

'Hmmm, almost time.'

"Okay when I blow this whistle the first test will have begun! you have until sundown." Anko waited and just as dawn broke she blew her shistle. All the teams were off. BTMM ran into a swampy area.

"Swamps are so discusting!" Mego compained.

"And it stinks!" Taij confurmed.

"I agree." Mea added.

"Honestly." Botan sighed.

"Look there's a message on that tree!" Mego stated.

"But how do we get acrross." Mea asked.

"I ain't swimming!" Taij stated.

"Look out!" Botan stated and they all jumped out of the way as a crocodile came out of the swaamp.

"Yes, swimming is definatly not an option." Taij confurmed.

"Botan can you see anything we can use to get across?" Mea asked. Botan activated her Kekki genki, Mane. She looked around and found three large rocks in the swamp.

"I got it. We can jump on those rocks. And someone'll have ot distract the crocodile. Everyone make a shadow clone. Now while they distract the croc we'll go and read the messatge." They jumped accross the recks and read the message.

'Move to the east and down on the ground, it's all around move slow and you'll dissapear without a sound.'

"What?" Mego questioned.

"It's a riddle." Taij said.

"But whats it mean?" Mea asked.

"Something on the ground. its' all around, in other words everywere. You move slow then you'll dissapear, so its has to be fast." Botan mussed.

"Or quick. Quick sand. That's were the next clue is." Taij siad. the crocodile came charging at them. They jumped in the tree.

"So from here we move right." Botan confermed. When they reached the dand they hid in the ubhses. TEam sand was ther reading the clue.

"Guys lets get back until they leave cuase Gaara'll definatly find us and he won't be happy." Mea hissed.

"Mea's right."

After team sand left they went to read the next clue.

'Procede with cuation. Many enimies are on the way.'

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neighther letts keep moving." Botan ordered. They all began jumping from tree to tree.

All of a suddon two birds came out of no where an they were huge! The slightly smaller one attacked Botan and Taij while the slightly larger one attacked Mego and Mea. Botan and Taij qukcly destroyed it but not qukc enought so Botan got a hard hit in the arm damaging it. And Taij got it food in the stomace brusing it badly. They turned just in time to see the other bird digs it's claws into Mego's left shoulder and she screamed in agonizing pain.

"Mego!" Mea expclaimed then jumped ont eh bird and ripped it's head off, witht he help of her kunai. Blood flew every where. Mea was covered in it, as was Botan, Taij, and expecially Mego becuae the birds blood was mixing with her own blood. Taij walke dover to Mego to inspect her shoulder.

"Mego take off your shirt."

"Waht?"

"We need to bandage your wound."

"... Lovely."

Taij ripped off half of her shirt, exposing the gastly purple bruise, and wrapped Mego's shoulder.

"Let's hurry, we don't have much time left." Botan ordered.

"Mea are you hurt?"

"Naw, I'm fine, stupid bird just got my leg good." Everyone looked at Mea's leg, which had a long gash, not deep though, going down her leg.

"Here," Taij took off her head band and wrapped it around Mea's leg.

BTMM finally fond the end of the race. The found out theat they were just a little too late. Iruka was about ot take them all to the hospital when Naruto saw a bloody Mego.

"Waht teh Hell?" Naruto was enraged.

"Who the Hell did that?" he was next to Mego in a second.

"Nar-Nar it's alright. Just finish the exam."

Sasuke was ext to Botan too, "Are you okay?' He tried not to sound worried.

"Yeah, I think i just broke my arm." Mea looked toward Gaara who was glaring at her leg.

"It was just a bird." she said.

"A what?"

"A bird, two of em accually. It's dead thanks to the training you gave me. Good luck with the rest of the exam."

Gaara closed his eyes and walked away.

( the hospital)

BTMM had been treated and it runed out Botans arm wan't broken, but with a little more pressure it would have been. Mego's shoulder wasn't too serious and was clsed up easily. Botan Taij and Mea were able to continue training imidiatly however Mego waws kept in the hospital until her shoulder was complettly healed. In two weeks they all wer back to training and missions.

(end of chapter)

thanks so much everyone for the reviews!

PREVIEW: BTMM attack an old woman on a mission and are severly punished. and who's called to make Taij so emotional?

Taij


	26. The Unexpected Call

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

Chapter 26: The Unexpected Call

It was a nice day in Konoha. However everyone was incredibly busy. Lots of ninjas were eighter on missions or training. BTMM were no aception. They were all training hard. Iruka got them a mission around noon. A simple D-ranked mission to help an old lady carry her groceries. But the mission was a lot more stressful than they had bargained for. The old woman was pissing Botan, Mea, and Taij off and going beyond pissing Mego off behind Iruka's back. By calling Mego 'Demons Whore' and 'Fox Tramp.' Everyone was fighting the urge to kill the woman. Taij took off her glasses and bit on the end of them to refrain from screaming the woman to death, if that's possible. The woman turned to make another comment to Mego but was greeted with Taij's fiery red eyes ready to kill. The woman gasped and continued at a faster pace.

Once all the groceries were in her house and Iruka got the money from her they began to walk away. The woman glared at the group and stated, "Nine-tails Bitch."

That did it.

BTMM exploded. And if it weren't for Iruka's advanced ninja speed they would have killed the woman. Iruka, then, told them to meet him at the training grounds. (lets just say they have they're own little section of the training grounds). He apologized to the woman for his teams 'rudeness.'

"Damned girls need to learn respect!" she shouted and slammed the door in Iruka's face.

(W/ BTMM)

"Now," Iruka began calmly, but the calmness didn't last. "You will never do that again! YOU ARE EMBARRISING YOURSELF AND RUINING YOUR REPUTATIONS AS NINJAS. THAT PERFORMANCE DISGRACED TEH NINJA WAYS. IF I HADN'T STOPPED YOU THEN WERE WOULD WE BE? I KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I'VE TAUGHT YOU! Your punishment will not be taken lightly. To begin, gt on the ground and do 250 push ups. Then you'll run 50 laps. Next, 100 crunches, and to top it off 500 jumping jacks. Now, MOVE IT!"

BTMM hit the ground. At the end their arms were ready to fall off. Sometime in the middle of the push ups Kurinia had saw what Iruka was making BTMM do. She herself had just sent er team home. When BTMM had finished their push ups Kurinia assumed they were done but boy was she wrong. She watched from a tree as they ran laps. On about the 25th lap Kakashi noticed Kurinaia in the tree and jumped next to her.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked.

"I never knew Iruka gave such training to the girls."

"Well, it's really none of our business they're his students not ours. But what do you mean?"

"Well for the first 45 minutes I noticed them doing push ups and now they've ran about 30 laps."

"Hmmm."

When BTMM were done with their laps both their arms and legs were numb. But never the less they got on their backs and slowly began their crunches.

"Jeez, i see what you mean." Kakashi commented.

After another hour Kurinai asked Kakashi how many crunches they had done.

"About 70 or 80."

"Why are you two hiding in a tree?" came a voice. they turned to see Gai.

"Just observing the genin train."

"Hmmmm, YOUTHFUL TRAINING! Why are they moving so slow?"

"Because I've been watching them like this for about 3 hours."

Gai was silent. BTMM had finally finished the evil crunches and strikingly got up and attempted jumping jacks. Each was dripping in sweat and were beyond tired.

"Aren't they done YET?" Kurinia wondered out loud.

"It would appear not."

"Unyouthful."

BTMM attempted jumping jacks again but the result was Taij, Mego, and Mea falling on they're knee's and Botan on her butt. Iruka, who had been doing one handed push ups, walked up to them and said,

"I'm sorry. I don't want you all to push yourselves too hard. You can all go home and no training tomorrow." Everyone looked at Iruka with bewildered eyes. He looked at Botans fatigued crimson, to Taij's lillywhite, to Mego's exusted sapphire, and Mea's extremely tired green eyes.

"Really?"

"Hai." They jumped up and hugged Iruka.

"Arigato, arigato, arigato Iruka-sensei."

Kurinia, Kakashi, and Gai were puzzled.

"And I'll treat you all to ramen tomorrow."

"Spicy!"

"Awesomnessess!"

"YAY! RAMEN!"

"Whatever."

Were all of BTMM's reactions.

"What was that all about?" Kurenai hissed.

"I'll go find out and tell you later." Kakashi volunteered. He went up behind Iruka. BTMM had walked home.

"Yo, Iruka."

"Hey Kakashi."

"Those girls like training that much?" he pulled out his book.

"(sigh) I think I may have pushed them too hard."

"What happened?"

"They tried to kill our client. All of them. I mean I've seen Botan and Taij get into some random fights but I've never seen Mego OR Mea behave like that."

"Who was it?"

"Old Lady Ketsu. They wouldn't tell me what happened. I never thought they'd push themselves to utter exhaustion."

"They respect you more than yo think."

"If you say so."

"Well I got o go. I'm late."

"Big surprise there."

Kakashi walked over to Kurinia.

"So what happened?"

"They attacked or rather tried to attack Mrs. Ass. She was their client."

"Kakashi don't you think the Genin get in enough trouble calling her that? Wait, why'd they attack her?"

"They wouldn't say."

"Well it had to be something major to set those girls off. I mean I know Botan and Taij get into some fights, but I haven't heard of Mego or Mea."

"I agree."

When BTMM got home they all collapsed on their beds. Luckily the next morning Mea got up first and got the shower first. Unfortunately Botan, Taij, and Mego woke up while she was in the shower and fought over who would take a shower next.

Later they met Iruka for the ramen he promised them. While they ate Mego was unusually silent.

"whats wrong, Mego?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing." she sighted.

'Mego must be depressed about what the hag said yesterday.' Botan, Taij, and Mea all thought.

"Don't say that. Is it about what happened yesterday?"

Mego shrugged, "Maybe."

"Tell me."

"I'm gonna go find Naruto." Mea left.

"Mego wait." Iruka told her. "come with me. I'll be right back."

They waked a few yards away.

"Now, tell me what happened."

Mego took a breath and was about to explain when Naruto ran up to them.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Hokage-bachan wants to see you and BTMM."

"Alright." Iruka went back and paind for the ramen.

"WHAT? IRUKA-SENSEI YOU GOT RAMEN AND DID'T TELL ME!"

"Oi, Naruto."

They all headed towards the hokages.

"I'll get right to the point. I received a complaint that you attempted to attack a client."

"WHAT?" Naruto gasped.

"Hai." BTMM admitted.

"Why?"

no answer.

"Don't make me ask again."

"I'll tell you if Naruto and Iruka-sensei leave the room." Mego told her.

"Iruka, Naruto go."

"But," Naruto tried to argue.

"comm'on Naruto." Iruka dragged him out of the room.

"Now tell me what happened."

"e were completing the mission when the old woman fond out that me and Naruto were really good friends and she made some inapropriate comments."

"Thats an understatment." Taij hissed.

"Honestly." Botan added.

Mea nodded.

"What kind of comments?"

Mego looked toward Botan, Taij, and Mea.

"She called me, she,"

"She called Mego, 'Demons Whore.'" Botan said. Taij continued. "'Fox Tramp.'" "and 'Nine-tails bitch.'" Mea finished.

Tsunade was shoked for a moment.

"I'll take car of this you can all go." After Tsunade explined what happened to Iruka they all left. Mea left to find Gaara, however Botan, Taij, Mego, Naruto, and Iruka continued walking. Soon they ran into Kakashi and sasuke, and continued walking. Then Taij's phone rang.

íbla bla bla bla!

"Mushi Mushi?" she answered it.

"Taijiya? Is that YOU?"

"Hai."

"Were in the hell are you!"

"M-m-MOM?"

"Yes, were the hell are you?"

"I-I-I'm in japan."

"Japan? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"I fell through the T.V."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's TRUE!"

"Bull shit! I don't care at the moment are okay?"

"I'm fine. Me, Botan, Mea, and Mego are all fine."

"Do you know how worried we all are about you? This is the only time your phone's went through, in months!"

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I've missed you and dad and everyone!" Taij was on the brink of tears. Everyone notice this.

"Taij, are you okay?" Iruka asked.

"Who's that? TAIJIYA!"

"Mom, its alright. He's our sensei."

"Did he kidnap you? What's sensei? Japanese for kidnapper!"

"NO! NO Mom! He didn't kidnap us!"

"I'll kill him! I'll I'll!"

"MOM! He didn't kidnapp us!"

"Then what is he?"

"He's been looking out for us and teaching us."

"If he's hurt you or threated you I'll kill him wiht my bare hands. YOu tell him that if-"

"MOM! Your not listening! I'm sorry I miss you, and love you but I also respect my sensei! So please don't say things like that!"

"Who do you think your talking to little girl?"

Taij threw the phone and ran home. Iruka ran after her and Mego picked up teh phone.

"TAIJIYA! TAIJIYA! ARE YOU THERE? ANSWER ME!"

"Umm, Mrs. Youngblood. Taij ran off. I'll tell her to call you back."

"Mego? Mego NOVA YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! MEG-"

Mego hung up the phone. Then everyone took off after Taij and Iruka. When Taij got home she burst through the door and locke herself in the bathroom.

"Taij." Botan complained. "Get your sorry ass out of there."

"No, just wait your parents'll be calling soon too, now." And as if on cue Mego's phone rang.

"Hello?...MOM?" They heard yelling at the other end of the pnoe, then scilence.

"Shit, I lost service."

Then Botan's phone rang.

"Ello?...Dad?...We're fine...I don't know...Yes...I don't know...Yes we're all safe...Dad I'm losing service. I love ya, tell mom I love her and miss you both... And there went my service."

Taij came out of the bathroom.

"They'll neve rbelieve us." She rambled. "They think we're all crazy."

"Taij you sound crazy!" Mego stated.

"Maybe I am. MAYBE WE ALL ARE! THIS COULD ALL BE A DREAM. SOME TWISTED MESSED UP DREAM! I need to think."

Taij left. While walking she ran into Irua.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei."

"Your early." Taij eyed him.

"You are NOT Iruka-sensei." she stated whipping out a kunai.

"Who are you?"

He glared at her.

"You'r right, I'm NOT Iruka."

(end of chapter)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cliffy!

and i'm sorry. I'm going on vacation and i won't be able to update. I'll try to update again this weekend. but if i don't there won't be an update until July 16 the absolut earliest. (cuz that's when i'll be back)

PLease review.

Preview:What do you mean not Iruka? What? Konoha's under attack? What's gonna happen to Taij against the Iruka imposter? Who's protecting Sasuke and Botan? SHIT THIS WAS UNEXPECTED! next chapter: Captured.

Taij


	27. Captured

**Chapter 27: Captured!**

**disclaimer: i doNOT own Naruto.**

**"Your right, I'm NOT Iruka!" **

**The man disguised as Iruka attacked Taij. She dodged each attack the best she could, and tried her best to fight back. But, unfortunately her opponent was a highly advanced ninja and he was just too fast for her. Once he got a good hit in he beat her continuously. She couldn't move, the man was intent of beating her to death. She caught a breath and tried to fight back once again but it was futile. She could only lay there bleeding as the man attempted to kill her. The man raised a kunai ready to end her life. That's when a dog came out of no where followed by Hana Inuzuka.**

**"Shit." she heard her curse ten Hana killed the man. after he slapped her across the face. Hana held her head back and howled as did her dog. Every Inuzuka in Konoha heard her. Kiba was with Akamaru walking when he heard the howl.**

**"Is that Hana?" they listened.**

**"Yes it is, somethings wrong. Lets go!" They ran towards were Hana was.**

**"Hana whats wrong?" KIba asked his sister. Then they noticed an unconscious and very bloody Taij in her arms along with a dead sound nin on the ground.**

**"I need to take her to the hospital, the attacker was from the sound village. Report it immediately!"**

**"Okay." Kiba answered.**

**Hana ran Taij to the hospital while Kiba went to report the attack. Fortunately for Hana Tsunade was at the hospital.**

**"What happened?" Tsunade asked.**

**"I was just passing by and I saw her getting attacked, by a sound ninja." Hana explained.**

**"And?"**

**"I attacked him, and he's dead."**

**"Take her to a room I need to get the ANBU out there."**

**"I sent Kiba to report it."**

**"Good Girl. Now get her to a room and report back for battle."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**Tsunade sent the ANBU out, Konoha was being invaded by the sound ninjas.**

**Unknown to everyone else Orochimaru had all ready entered Konoha and was after one thing. And that was Uchiha Sasuke. The said Uchiha was sitting with Botan in a forest in Konoha. Orochimaru attacked. Sasuke and Botan may have been caught off guard but they fought like a perfect team. Orochimaru decided that Botan wasn't a half bad fighter herself so he put a paralysis jutsu on both of them and attempted toleave Konoha. However his master escape plan was ruined when Iruka, Kakashi, and other Jounin appeared. But what shocked everyone was who came up behind him.**

**Orochimaru didn't notice until the kunai was pressed to his neck as well as one to his back. He turned to see none other than, (dun dunn dunnn) Uchiha Itachi.**

**"Put them down." Orochimaru smirked.**

**"Don't test me." Itachi warned. Everyone was still.**

**That's when Madison sent wind attacks toward Orochimaru, careful not to hit Itachi. Whe she felt he was distracted she tried to take Botan and Sasuke away from him, but the result was getting stabbed by Orochimaru's sword tonge, not fatally though. She hissed in pain. That did it Itachi rammed the kunai in Orochimaru's back but he managed to twist out of Itachi's grip before real damage could be done to his neck. Itachi had actually wounded Orochimaru who looked at him in bewilderment. **

**Bad move.**

**Itachi got him with his Monkego Sharingan. This greatly weakened the Sannin.**

**Desparte Orochimaru started using Sasuke as a shield while he attacked Itachi. Itachi couldn't attack him for fear of hitting his little brother. So he took shot after shot and blow after flow. In the end he was a bloody mess. **

**'I won't go down so easily.' Itachi told himself then took the opportunity to seize Sasuke from Orochimaru. Instead of Sasuke he had grabbed Botan.**

**Orochimaru smirked and put a kunai up to Sasuke's neck.**

**"Give the girl back or he dies."**

**Itachi growled.**

**"You won't harm him."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive. You need him."**

**"Aren't we the clever one?" Orochimaru attacked Itachi again, injecting poison in him. He then dropped Botan (on accident) and Orochimaru took off. Itachi was about to follow when he noticed a sound ninja advancing on an unsuspecting Tsunade, who was currently battleing three sound ninjas by herself. He ran toward the Hokage. Many of the Jounin abandoned their fights to run after Itachi.**

**Just as the sound nin was about to attack Itachi intercepted and took the attack himself. He was now bleading very badly and was about to loose consciousness however he killed the ninjas that were currently attacking Tsunade. Most of them fled after that.**

**"NO!" Madison shouted. She ran to the Uchiha. Tsundade turned him over and began healing him.**

**"Hokage-sama isn't he an S-class criminal?" One of the ANBU asked her.**

**"Hai, but I want to know why he tried to save Konoha. And my life. ANBU go and track Orochimaru and birng those two genin back."**

**(Later)**

**Itachi woke up.**

**'Wear am I?' he thought. Flashback sof the battle came back to him.**

**"So your awake I see." Tsunade said. He looked at her.**

**"Why? Why'd you come back?"**

**"Becuase I never wanted to leave."**

**"Then why'd you murder your clan?" **

**"Lies."**

**Tsunade gave him a questionable look.**

**"Care to explain?"**

**"Lifes been hell for me and Madison. We're always hunted. Madison! Is she alright?"**

**"She's fine, but. Why would I allow you back into the village after what you've done."**

**"I told you, those are all lies."**

**"Okay, well do you have proof of this?"**

**"The 3rd Hokage has it in a scroll. It's hiddon. In the building right in the middle of Konoha. Walk down two sets of stairs adn you'll find a door to your right and left tak the right. Then walk to teh end of the hall way. Youll find a trap door on the ground knock on it twice. Whe it opens go in then walk about three feet forward and whistle a note for about three seconds. A door'll open go in and you'll find a bunch of forbiddon scrolls. Go to the department were there's a large U. Find the scroll labled UII." he sighed. "i just hope its still there." **

**Tsunade nodded. "I'll be back. Get some rest."**

**Tsunade went to the building Itachi described and went in. Once she followed all the directions she grabbed the scroll labled UII and headed back to the hospital. She was once again in Itachi's room she sat and began to read the scroll. It turned out everything Itachi said was true.**

**"Well Itachi. This is definatly enough proof for me. You are welcome back into the village. But lets remember you were a S-class criminal. So when you left you were ANBU captain. You will be demoted down to Genin level. And you can only do D ranked missions for 3 years. And 10 C ranked in that period of time. After your three years are up you may take the Chuunin exams. And advance as I'm sure you will. Thats your fate. But this Madison is a different story. Was she ever a ninja?"**

**"She came to Konoha once and applyed to be a ninja but got made fun of alot. She told me no one seemed to care about her so she ran away. She'd just started in the acadamy when we met. Not long after that was when my clan attacked. I was ran to the Hokage for advice and he told me to stay clear of Konoha. I found Madison in the forest when I was leaving. She begged me to let her come with her. She'd been crying and looked as if she'd been beat up pretty bad. I tried to convince her to go back and get stronger. She just sobbed and told me she didn't want to go back. That she was scared. I couldn't just leave her there or just take her back neighther. So I took her with me and I've trained her. She doesn't like fighting, real fighting, but she's capable of defending herself if it were necisary. Its my fault she shouldn't have had to lead such a hard life just becuase I couldn't tell my little brother about our families betrayel."**

**"I see. You shouldn't blame yourself though. She made a choice to leave but she was with a supior leaf ninja so, she can be welcomed back. But I'm afraid she can't be allowed to be a ninja. She never went through ninja acadamy. Even if she was trained by you."**

**"Yes. I know."**

**"I'm gonna explain this to her. You get your rest."**

**"Hai, Hokage-sama."**

**(end of chapter)**

**Well i am so sorry for leaving you with that cliffy for so long DEMO i've stayed up half the night to update this for you so be happy!**

**oh and if you want to find out what happens to Sasuke and Botan I need at least 10 reviews!**

**Taij**


	28. Help?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto Or the "Bite me." line.**

**Arigato and gomen Mego for the Bite me line.**

**Chapter 27:Help?**

**Sasuke grogley woke up chained to a wall. He checked his surroundings. Everythng was dark except for a small light coming from what appeared to be a candle.**

**"So you've finally awoken."**

**Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.**

**"Just in time for the fun. Your little girl friend's been waitig for you."**

**'Were's Botan?' he tried to adjust his eyes to the dark. He could sense her chakra, but she wasn't in the room.**

**"TEME, let her go."**

**"You know? I've always had a problem with following orders."**

**"Don't you dare lay a finger on her."**

**"What are you going to do about it? Chained there. Its pathetic."**

**Sasuke glared/growled and tried to break free.**

**'This is going to be entertaining.' Orochimaru thought.**

**Botan, who was in the room/cell right next to Sasukes was slowly waking up. She heard Sasuke calling Orochimaru a teme.**

**"Sasuke?" she managed to mumble. Unfortunately Orochimaru heard her. **

**"Ahhh, seems she's finally awoken."**

**'Shit.' Botan cursed She looked around, or tried to. She was chained to a table, stomach down. Then she heard foot steps and Sasuke struggling against his chains.**

**"Teme, don't you dare!"Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru went over to him and gaged him.**

**The footsteps came again, along with a rustle of a bamboo mat door.**

**"Time to have a little fun."**

**Botan glared at the sick, psychotic, snake.**

**"YOU SICK TEME! i SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TAKE THISES FRICKEN' CHAINS OFF RIGHT NOW I'LL TEAR YOUR FRICKEN' BALLS OFF AND YOU LUCKY I DO CUASE I'D BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD YOUR ANSTORS'LL TURN IN THERI FRICKIN' GRAVES!"**

**For a minute Orochimaru was overtaken by anger. He tried to calm his self.**

**"Your in no position to be ordering me around. Your a feisty konuchi, I like that."**

**"Oh, and why dare I ask?"**

**"They scream the loudest when they break."**

**"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG! YOU PHYCOTIC SNAKE!"**

**Orochimaru punched Botan in the face. Earning him silence, and a death glare. He pulled something out fo his belt pocket (thingy). Botan couldn't tell what it was. Everthing was scilent, until a loud CRACK of a whip hitting Botans back echoed. She hissed in the unexpecting pain. Orochimaru was getting mad because she wouldn't scream when he hit her back over and over and over. In frustration he grabbed his kunai and ripped open the back of her shirt. There were huge welt marks on her back. He beat her exposed flesh harder drawing long bloody gashes and smirked when she let out small yelps of pain that soon grew louder and longer.**

**( konoha)**

**Itachi was sitting and staring continuously at Konohas gates from his hospital room. Tsunade came up behind him.**

**"Hokage-sama."**

**"Uchiha... You know I can't let you go. Your injures and it's an A ranked mission. Nearly S."**

**"I'm aware."**

**"Sitting here like this isn't healthy. You need to-"**

**"He," Itachi interrupted. "He was my little brother. I gave up everything to keep him safe. But in the hands of Orochimaru I don't think he'll survive. Now, he may die with out learning the truth."**

**"Of your clans deception." he nodded.**

**"He already knows." a feminine voice said. They turned to see Taij, who was covered in bandages and had a black bag at her side.**

**"What do you mean, 'He already knows?'" Tsunade asked.**

**"I, I" she took a breath then looked strait at Tsunade with blue eyes.**

**"Itoldhimabouthowhisparentsweretrieytokill him.Andhisbrotherkilledtheminselfdefence."**

**"Taijiya, speak slower."**

**"I told him about how his parents were tried to kill him. And his brother killed them in self defence." she repeated.**

**"How do you know that?" Tsunade demanded.**

**"I'll show you." she sat down and pulled a laptop out of her backpack.**

**"No one else can know about this device."**

**"What is it, exactly?"**

**"My laptop." she pushed a button and the screen started to come to life. The background of a leaf symbol came up. 'Thank god I changed my background from Kakashi to the leaf symbol.' Taij thought. She typed in a website and when it came up she showed Tsunade and Itachi.**

**"This can tell you just about anything in Konoha. For example the Uchiha's."**

**She quickly typed in U C H I H A and pushed search. Immediately a picture of Sasuke, Itachi, and a link labeled the Uchiha Massacre came up. Taij pointed to Sasuke's picture.**

**"This can tell you anything about Sasuke Uchiha and this one Itachi Uchiha." She clicked the link, 'Uchiha Massacre.' A pop up came up. user name and password required**

**"Damn, forgot about that." Taij hissed. "Hang on this is restricted stuff. It requires alot of decoding I guess."**

**username:YoungBlood no Taijiya**

**password:BFFBTMM**

**Another pop up.**

**Uchiha code: 824442**

**The Last pop up.**

**Click to enter**

**Taij clicked and the site came up.**

**THE UCHIHA MASSACURE**

**WARNING: Complete secret between Villages**

**What was thought that happened: Itachi murdered his whole clan to test his strength.**

**What really happened: Itachi fought his clan in self defence as they tried to kill him. It was planed to kill Itachi by ripping his heart out and Sasuke by drowning him. It was planed to make it look like Itachi went mad and killed his brother and himself. But Sasuke didn't return home till late were he found his clan wiped out.**

**This information is located in the center of Konoha The directions are as followed:_ click for directions_**

**"So yeah. That's it."**

**Itachi, who had been silent before spoke,**

**"When did you tell Sasuke?"**

**"Right before the Chunin exams. I'm sorry Hokage-sama. It wasn't my place to tell him." Taij hung her head.**

**"Let's not worry about that now. Now lets just hope and pray that Sasuke and Botan return safely."**

**"who went to search for them?"**

**"I can't release that information, you know that." Taij nodded.**

**"Also neither of you should be up in your conditions."**

**Taij rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."**

**"Yes, that internal damage isn't effecting you at all." Taij didn't comment.**

**"Just as I thought. Honestly, you and Botan both are hard headed."**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Botan in short was a complete mess. The flesh had been whipped harshly off her back. Orochimaru had summoned small snakes that were biting at her arms, he had cut off the circulation in her lets, and her wrists were bloody from constant struggling. He called the snakes off and looked at Botans pained face. Pain but no fear merely anger, hatred, and pain was shown.**

**He grinned at his handy work.**

**"Time for the fanali." Botan glared HARD.**

**"Damn," huff," you," huff, "to," huff, "HELL!"**

**"Your pretty tough to still be mouthing off after that kind of torcher."**

**"What? You expected me to be a weak konuichi and break after the first few minutes? Then your as stupid as you look."**

**"Hmf, I've seen the greatest shinobi break after the first few minutes. Shinobi much more experienced than you. I want you to join me. With your skills and better training you and Sasuke both could posses unlimitless power. What do you say?"**

**"Not in this or any life time TEME!" **

**"I think you may change your opinion. Besides you really have no choice on the matter."**

**"BITE ME!"**

**"I shall."**

**"Wha-"**

**Orochimaru bit Botan on the neck. The curse mark formed. This got Botan to scream louder than she ever had before, in agony. Then she blacked out.**

**Sasuke heard her screaming and his wrists were damaged badly from constant pulling at his chains. Orochimaru smirked at him and left. Not long after about 5 ninja came in. Sasuke growled and activated his sharingan.**

**"Calm down Sasuke." it was Genma. He did and Genma released his chains. He immediately got up and ran to the next room. What he saw nearly made him sick. Botan was there chained to a table back badly bleeding, bite marks on her arms, the circulation gone from her legs making them a sickly blueish purple black color, and A CURSE MARK!**

**All the jounin followed him in. Ibiki was the one who removed her chains, picked her up and wrapped his jacket around her. They were about to leave when Sasuke passed out from blood loss.**

**When Sasuke woke up he was in a hospital room. He shot up, then felt very dizzy and laid back down. A few minutes passed and he tried again much slower and it was much more effective than before. His wrists were in bandages. As quickly as he could he went to the front desk and asked were Botan Davidson was. She was in room 23. He entered the room and saw Tsunade asleep in a chair no doubt she used a lot of chakra while healing her. **

**When Sasuke closed the door Tsunade woke up.**

**"Sasuke, what are you doing up? YOu need to rest."**

**'How is she?"**

**He looked over at Botan she had wires, bandages, and a breathing mask on.**

**"She was in pretty bad shape. I healed her back. The circulations back in her legs. There was no poison and the curse marks been sealed."**

**"Good God."**

**"She's strong, I'm sure she'll survive. If, she makes it through the night. But for now she needs her rest." he nodded in understanding. And left the room.**

**On his way back to his room he saw Itachi staring out a window in room 13. He walked in.**

**"Itachi."**

**"Sasuke,...Little brother."**

**"Why'd you lie to me?"**

**"I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you."**

**"From what? I was alone for 6 fricken' years!"**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"And now you won't even look at me!" he ran over to Itachi and saw something he had never seen. The Itachi Uchiha was in tears.**

**"Dammitt!" itachi turned away and sipped away the tears.**

**"Itachi?"**

**"Listen to me Sasuke. I'm allowed to return to Konoha. I just ask for one thing from you."**

**"What?"**

**"Forgiveness."**

**"Forgiveness?"**

**"For all the years you were alone. Thinking that I was a murderer. Thinking I didn't care or worry about you. The list goes on. For giving that sappy ass excuse for killing everyone. For lying to you. For leaving. EVERYTHING!" **

**"Before I answer. Why did you attack me? When we were in the woods when you hit Botan? What was your excuse."**

**"Orochimaru's men were coming. I had Madison hold them off as long as she could. I was trying to get you to go away. When she lifted me in the air with her jutsu it was telling me that she was losing and they were close. Now answer my question."**

**"Your an idiot. I can't forgive you."**

**Itachi slightly winced.**

**"There's nothing to forgive you for. I should thank you for saving my life. Idiot."**

**"Don't call your older brother an idiot, idiot."**

**Both brothers smirked.**

**(end of chapter)**

**Hey! I hope yall liked and if you didn't then, i don't really care. and i do relize there was ALOT of OOCness. sorry for that. but review, unless you didn't like it then just send a review that says "Bla Bla Bla" I hate all the flames i get so if you don't like it just don't review.**

**kk, no preview after this chapter. oh what the Hell!**

**Preview:Taij and Botan are in the hospital. And Mea's been staying over with the Sabaku's ever since the invasion. But something shocking is discovered during this time. And who the heck is that strange man? WHAT? An equation? Next chapter: MMM (does not stand for Mego or Mea)**

**Taij**


	29. MMM

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto

Chapter 29: MMM

While Taij and Botan were at the hospital Mea stayed with Gaara as Mego stayed with Naruto. Mea and Gaara had been sitting together talking. Gaara's arm casually draped over her shoulder. Mea put her head on Gaara's shoulder and that were she fell asleep.

That's when Gaara felt very tired. He fought the urge to sleep. But eventually he laid his head on top of Meas and fell asleep.

Later that night Temari and Kakuro returned from training. Temari gasped at the sight of Gaara and Mea, dropping her fan. That caught Kankuro's attention. He was about to yell when Temari clamped her hand over his mouth.

"He's not turning!" she whispered bewildered.

"Oh My God!"

They quietly left the room. Tameri and Kankuro couldn't fathom why Gaara wasn't transforming.

"Maybe it's Mea." Temari suggested.

"That's Crazy!"

"Maybe, but can you think of any other explanation?"

He sighed, "No."

"Well lets just wait and see what happens in the morning."

(the next morning)

Temari and Kankuro crept back to the room Mea and Gaara were in and found them in the same position. Temari walked up to them and quietly woke Mea up.

"Wha-"

"Shh..." she told her. Mea gasped when she saw Gaara. Temari took Gaara's arm off a blushing Mea and she got up. Then Temari laid Gaara down then ushered Meato the other room.

"Is he sleeping?" Mea asked.

"Yes. Why do you sound surprised?"

"He told me about the raccoon."

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled from the other room. She and Mea ran back to find Gaara transforming.

"Gaara! WAKE UP!" he didn't.

Mea ran up to him and he stopped transforming.

"You were right, sis." (little OOC but i don't care)

Mea gently shook Gaara awake. HIs eyes slowly opened. When he realized he was laying down he shot up.

"Was, was." He took a breath. "Was I sleeping?"

Mea nodded.

"What happened?"

"You slept."

"But- What about the transformation?"

"It didn't happen when Mea was in the room." Temari answered.

"What?" He turned to Mea who was blushing again.

"I've got an idea, Mea!" Temari whispered something in Mea's ear.

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked.

"Wait are you positive that's it?" Mea asked.

"I can't find another explanation."

"Tell us what your talking about or I'll knock your lights OUT!"

"Shouldn't we, like, test this theory or something?" Mea asked.

"Yeah. Hey Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep."

"Nani?"

"Just trust me!"

Gaara eyed her.

"Common!"

Gaara sighed, sat down, and fell asleep.

No transformation.

"Yes, I'm sure my theory's correct."

"I don't know."

"Well why don't you think about it then-"

"I'll do it."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yep, of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, tell me what you both are talking about or-"

"Mea's gonna live with us! Finally another female in the house!" Temari exclaimed.

"What?" Gaara woke up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Within the week Mea was moved into the Sabaku house.

(w/ orochimaru)

"But Orochimaru-sama."

"Don't argue! Just Do IT!"

"Your being very rash."

"If you value your life then go!"

"Yes sir."

Ten sound ninja took off.

"Orochimaru-sama do you believe that was a wise decision?" Kabuto asked.

"Many of their ninja are still injured. Plus they won't expect another attack so soon." he smirked.

"I understand." 'But its only been a month and many of our ninja are still injured also.'

(W/ Taij)

Taij had just gotten permission to leave the hospital for the first time in the last month. She had suffered severe internal damage plus a view broken bones and flesh wounds. The first thing she wanted to do was take a walk in the woods. She was accompanied by none other than Kakashi. Then out of no where, it would seem, the ten sound ninja surronded them.

"Shit, not again." Taij hissed. Kakashi was thinking the same thing. the sound nin were about to attack when a man entered the circle with Kakashi and Taij. He had short dark blonde hair, blue eyes, grey pants, an orange jacket, and Taij noticed his awesome shoes! they were grey nikes, which really surprised her, and the Nike symbol was a burnt orange.

"All fear the great Mass Mathmatic Murderer!"

"Mr. Craig-sensei!" Taij blurted out.

"If you wish to live, you must answer this question. There are no wrong answers! First question: What is the formula for mid-point?"

"Um, 3?" one ninja said.

"Wrong!"

"You said there were no wrong answers!"

"There not, except when you give the wrong answer!" The man killed every sound-nin around in 5 seconds by throwing kunai's at vital points.

"Your turn." he smirked to Taij.

"Okay." she bit her lip.

"What is the quadratic equation." he readied his kunai. She smirked back at him and put her kuani away.

"What are you-"

"The quadratic formula is Ax2 + Bx + C 0."

MMM's (Mass Mathmatic Murderer) mouth dropped.

"Do you know Mr. Craig-sensei. He was my algebra teacher."

"He, He's my brother!"

"Oh my goodness. How'd you get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I fell through a T.V."

"Really? I fell through the computer."

"The computer?"

"Yeah, one of the igrls I tudtored in math gave me this amv or something to watch and when I did a portal enfulfed em. My brother was there too, so he beleives me."

"Do you still have contact with him?"

"I think we sould report this." Kakashi more stated than asked.

"Yes, your right. Gomen." Taij said.

(end of chapter)

Hey! ths chapter is for Dragon-chan!

HAPPY B-DAY!

Sorry for making you all wait so long!

Hope yall liked it, becuase there was another OC and a little OOC. Onegai review!

and for yall that don't know, Mr. Craig-sensei is what I call my algebra teacher. He's awesome! and he has cool shoes!

**Special thanks to:**

**Kyo Fan Club President:Thanks so much glad you like it. And i'll put your suggestion in the sequal K?**

**Mizuki-Fire-Dragon:LOL! ARIGATO! and Happy Birthday! this chapter's for you! ;-p**

**Botan 23:LOL! well i tried to picture you really angry and thats what came out, hope you liked.**

**NarutosMego:NO with the the dirictions are as followed part thats were they stopped reading. get it? thanks for the review! and Hai **

**Mr. Craig-sensei's nikes are SPICY!**

**Mea823:Yes brotherly LOVE. kinda scary. LOL. arigato for the review. i'll update again on Temari's b-day**

**Fuebi aka hobo numer 5:thanks for the review. and i've never seen sin city. and no, the MMM stands for Mass Mathmatic Murderer. (obbviously)**

**Summer-loven-2:i updated hope you liked.**

**Kunoichi Blossom:NOPE itachi-kun won't hate sasuke in my story but he will like to get on his little brother's nerves! MWAHAHAHA!**

**alatnet:Sorry no update on Botan yet. But i'm getting to it. arigato for the review!**

**Mareno Mikato:Nani? MY ITACHI-KUN! but thanks for the review! and yes itachi-kun is super strong!**

Taij


	30. No Way Back

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. BUT i do own BTMM and MMM and Mike and Macy, (and doctor stacy, wow that was a few chapters ago, XP)

Chapter 30: No way Back

Everyone was at the Hokages office. Botan was in a wheelchair and wearing a breathing mask and not liking it one bit. Tsunade listened to MMM's explaination of his home and the relation to BTMM.

"So your the brother of their former sensei."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you have any contact from hits brother of yours?"

BTMM looked over to him instantly awaiting ht answer.

"Well, yes."

'How quick can you contact him?"

"Anytime at all."

"Well could you contact him so that people from Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea's home know they're safe. I've heard that their contact is slim and,... emotional."

"Sure. I can right now." HE pulled out a yellow and black cell phone, and punched in a few buttons.

"Hey, Mike. Listen I got some people here who'd like to say hello, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Okay." came the voice on the other end.

"Who is it?"

"Some of your former students."

"Who?"

"Mr. Craig-sensei?" BTMM just blurted out.

"Mego! Mea! Botan? Taij? Oh my god!"

"Let me see that device!" Tsunade ordered.

"What his name?"

"Mike."

"Yes?"

"Well, Mike. I understand that Moe is your brother and BTMM were your students."

"Yes. They've been missing for months. A few of their friends are worried to death."

"Rest assured they're safe. They're currently Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Wow! But how?"

"Mike you remember how I went through the computer?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I've had Macy studying it."

"MACY!"

A feminine voice came on the other end,

"What?"

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, Macy we finally know where Mego, Botan, Mea, and Taij are."

'WHAT! Where!"

"With my brother."

"Oh my god! How? I've been studying this computer but how'd you all get there?"

"We fell through Botan's TV" Mego said.

"And Taij and I fell through mine."

'OH my! Are you okay?"

"They're all fine." 'Well mostly.' Tsunade added. glancing at Botan.

"well, I'm trying to figure out the secret portal in the electronics."

"Macy why are you at Mr. Craig-sensei's house?" Mego blurted out.

"He told me what happened to this brother and now you, and I'm trying to figure the portal out."

"Oh,"

"I've heard just about enough. How much have you discovered on this portal?"

She sighed, "The only thing is, is. There is no current way back. I'm sorry."

"Then they'll continue to live here in Konoha and they can continue being ninja if they choose. Keep up your research."

"Yes, Ma'am. BTMM give me your cell numbers."

Botan- 555-9237

Taij- 555-1321

Mego- 555-3501

Mea- 555-8463

"Okay I'll let you know if I get any closer. Bye"

"Take care Brother." Mike ended.

"You too Mike."

The phone line ended.

"well you heard them I think that's enough for the moment. Botan Shinzu is going to escort you back to the hospital, get some rest. Taij you get home and rest, no detours or unneeded stops.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They said in monotone.

"Mego and Mea you can go. Oh and MMM or should I say Mo? stay I want to discuss something with you."

Shinzu took Botan back to the hospital and Taij, Mego, and Mea began walking home.

"Hey did you guys hear that Hana's pregnant?" Taij asked.

"Really?" Mego asked.

"Yup. I ran into her in the hospital."

"Who's the father?" Mea asked.

"She said it was Genma."

"Oh my god! are you serious?" Mego and Mea both exclaimed.

"Geez, thats scary."

"What?" Mea asked.

"Thats the exact thing I said. See ya Mea."

"Huh?"

"We're right in front the the Sabaku house!" Mego told her.

"Oh,"

"Well accually its more like the Sabaku/Najin house now."

"Oi Taij!" Mego sighed.

"Ja Mea!" they both said.

"Ja!" she said and entered the house.

"So Mego how's Naruto."

"SHIT! I got to go we're having another ramen eating competition! Ja!" Mego ran off.

"...j-ja mego." Taij returned home.

(end of ch)

Hey hope yall liked!

well schools back in, ARG!

and i'll try to update soon! can't garentee how soon but soon.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEA!

and Temari!

thanks for the awesome reviews! and srry this chapter was so short.

;-p


	31. BotanVSsakura round 2 plus ino?

disclaimer: i do not own naruto.

Chapter 31: Botan vs Sakura Round 2..plus Ino?

After a little while things started to return to normal, or whatever you call normal. The shops were back up, most ninjas were healed, and people were on with their everyday lives. The only major difference was Itachi and Madison in the Uchiha estate with Sasuke. Botan had just been released from the hospital after about another month and was walking through Konoha when she ran into Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, the village called they want their idiots back."

"What!" they yelled

"Oopps. Sorry, they want their billboard and pig back."

"You are so dead!"

"Fight me."

"Wha-"

"Now!" Botan lunged at them. 'I haven't trained in forever!' Botan was repeatedly attacking Ino and Sakura, who either dodged or blocked.

"Botan, come to your senses! Your still in-"

"Shut up Sakura and fight!"

"She's right you need to calm down befor3e you seriously hurt yourself!" Ino yelled.

"Botan calm down! You've just been released from the hospital!"

"Just shut up and fight me!"

"You're crazy!" they both yelled, "Stop it!"

Botan ignored them.

"If you don't stop I'll get Tsunade-sama." Sakura (aka the rat) warned.

"No you won't!" Botan went to attack Sakura but stopped immediately. She couldn't move her body, at all.

"This is so troublesome."

"Shikamaru." Botan plainly stated.

"This is none of you concern. Release me."

"Why so you can attack Ino and Sakura again and cause yourself more harm?" Botan glared.

"Hm, aren't you the smart ass."

"Rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass like the way your acting." Came a different voice.

"Goodness Gracious Botan!" it was Taij.

"Couldn't you have at least waited at least a day after you get released from the hospital before you start picking fights?"

"Taij you are so dead when I get released. I'll kick you ass!"

"Too late. Some one beat you it. Besides trainings over for today."

"Like I give a damn...Fine." she sighed. After Ino and Sakura left Shikamaru released her and she walked home without a word. Taij sighted, and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru." she said handing him five dollars.

"Botans troublesome. You can't change that."

"I guess. Catch ya layer I'm supposed to meet Mego at Ichiraku's Ramen."

(Later)

Mego and Taij returned home to a dark house. When they turned on the lights Botan was sitting in the middle of the room looking pissed off.

"Yo, Botan you alright?" Taij asked Botan glared at Taij then lunged at her. She succeed in busting her lip and smirked at her work.

"I'm going to bed."

"Ummmm, Botan , just to let you know there's no training tomorrow." Mego hesitantly stated. Botan slammed the door and screamed, "DAMMITT!"

(the next morning)

"Dammit Botan. Your such an ama!"

"Well come on you've gotta admit that was a nice hit."

"Yeah, but pretty pointless. Especially after what we did yester-oops."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Taijiya."

"You'll find out soon enough. Hey MEGO!"

"WHAT?" Mego yelled from the other room.

"I'm gonna meet Mea will you guy's be there in 15 min and 37 seconds?"

"Don't start that exact time thing again."

"Ja!" she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"MEGO? What the hell's going on?" Botan demanded.

'Meep..' was Mego's only thought.

(w/ Taij)

She ran through Konoha and stopped at the Sabaku house and knocked on the door. Mea answered it,

"Come on Mea! We've only got 10 minutes and 12 seconds left."

"I'm comin' I'm comin'!"

They started running.

"Okay I know she's in the flower shop."

"Hopefully they're both there."

"Shit."

"What?"

"We just ran past it."

"Oh."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

When they entered the flower shop they were greeted by Ino an Sakura, who were about to leave.

"Hey Ino, Sakura. You busy?" Taij asked.

"No, why?" Ino answered.

"Good. Come with us." Mea told them.

"Where? and Why?"

"Just come on." Taij ran. Mea, Ino and Sakura followed.

(A few minutes later)

'Gotta hurry only got 3 minutes and 2 seconds left.' Taij thought. They had stopped at the training grounds section #8.

"Hey what do ya think about Botan?" Taij asked Ino and Sakura putter her bag down.

"Yeah you must really hate her." Mea added.

"No, no not really." Sakura lied. Inner Sakura 'I'd like to rip off her head for stealing my Sasuke away.'

"Well ya know she's dating Sasuke. Really I don't see whats so great about him." Taij smirked as a little vein popped on Sakura and Ino's forehead.

'Oooohh... Taij be careful. I know your trying to get them mad but don't get yourself killed in the process.' Mea thought.

"I mean come on he's a liar and weird in a weird way. Besides I think his brother is much more sexy then he is."

'I think I just pushed it to far.'

Ino and Sakura were about o attack Taij when Mea yelled,

"LOOK IT'S SASUKE!" both fangirls turned to see nothing and became more enraged. When they turned to back to face Taij it turned out they were facing (dun dunn dunnn...) Botan.

"Now I know you weren't about to attack my teammate." Botan told them.

"What if we were?" Ino stupidly stated.

"In that case you have to fight me."

"Oh, really?" Botan smirked/glared then punched Ino square in the nose with lightning speed. Then attacked Sakura.

"WHOOT! Botan vs Sakura Round 2" Taij, Mego, and Mea shouted. "Uh...Plus INO!"

Botan kicked, punched and blocked. But Ino and Sakura weren't doing to bad either. They got a few shots in as well. It was 2 against one.

"This isn't very fair." Mego stated/

"Botan can probably handle it but..." Taij began.

"Be Right back." Taij opened her bad and got her digital camera out. She set it to movie and started taping the fight. Botan got Ino in the jaw and Sakura in the forehead. Plus she was using her kekki genki, Mane, to watch their every move and predict were they'd attack. Taij was getting all of the fight them a few jump kicks and punches later a spiky haired figure was in the background.

"SHit! It's Sasuke!" Taij half whispered half screamed. Botan cept on fighting she didnt care if Sasuke was watching or not, she was training. But with Ino ans Sakura it was a different story. They didn't want to fight Botan for some strange reason, while Sasuke was around.

"Do you know how pathetic this is? Come on, honestly." Sasuke didn't say anything. Botan put her hands pockets and sighed.

"Come on you guys." Botan told Taij, Mego, and Mea, and they left. Sasuke blinked and left. Ino and Sakura were left standing there dumbly.

(end of chapter)

Hey hope yall liked it and yall can thank Kyo Fan Club President for such a fast update!

Preview: Chapter 32: Naruto 14? It's Naruto's 14th birthday and Mego's got surprise for the number one hyperactive ninja.

AND I REALLY RECCOMEND READING THE STORY Uchiha Rono BY Shikamaru's Shadow.

Please review!

**Kunoichi Blossom: why are you confussed if you need some something explained e-mail me, k? ;-p! thanks for the review.**

**Mizuki-Fire-Dragon: Mea is the person that the character Mea Najin is based on. arigato for the review.**

**Kaoru Takeuchi: LOL! thanks for the review hope ya review again.**

**Shikamaru's Shadow: thanks for the review. trust me the only plot is that 4 teenage girls have fallen into the naruto world and what would happen.**

**Kyo Fan Club President: Thanks SO much for that PM cuz it was super nice, and thats why i'm updating so fast. ALL THANK KYO FAN CLUB PRESIDENT!**

**please more reviews!**

;-p!

Taij


	32. Naruto 14?

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto or anything related to naruto, i do, however own BTMM, Madison, Macy, MX13, and Doctor Stacey (wow that was a few chapters ago!).

Chapter 32: Naruto 14?

Iruka had finally gotten BTMM a C-ranked mission. They had been doing D-ranked ever since Konoha was invaded. This time their mission was to take a scroll to the Land of Waves. They had been jumping from tree to tree when they were attacked by a lesser ninja. They got past him with ease. Around the time the sun was setting everyone began to make camp. Once everything was ready Mego randomly shouted,

"Oh My God!"

"What?" everyone turned to her.

"Uhh...Nothing I just thought of something."

Everone sighed. "and that would be?" Botan asked.

"Next week's October 10th." Mego stated.

"And?.." Mea asked.

"Its October 10th." Taij caught on.

"What about October 10th?" Botan asked.

"October 10th?" Iruka, who just joined the conversation, added.

"Oh, Naruto's birthday is coming up soon."

"Oi, Mego." Botan sighed. Mego pulled out her notebook and started scribbling little notes.

(In Mego's handwriting)

Must go to Ramen shop for Naruto's surprise.

"Heya Mego!" Taij said plopping down beside her teammate.

"Oh my God don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't sneak, Anyway whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Common Mego you were in you 'Mego land' Whats up?"

"I'm planing on getting something for Naruto."

"Should have known that one Taij." Botan said. Mea just nodded.

(the next day)

After everything was packed up they continued on their way. After about an hour they reached a bridge labeled 'The Great Naruto Bridge.'

Once they crossed the bridge they were met by a middle aged man with a gray beard and glasses and a small boy.

"Grandfather! Is it them! Is it them!" The boy asked excitedly.

"I don't know here th3ey come. It doesn't look like it."

When team BTMM (not team Iruka) approached them the man shook Iruka's hand.

"Welcome to our village I'm Tazuna and this is my grandson, Inari."

"Oh, this is Inari?" Mego pretended to act surprised.

"You know me?"

"No, but Naruto-kun's told me about you."

"Really? He remembers me?" Inari smiled. Botan slapped Mego on the head.

"We're on a mission, you dunce." Taij and Mea stepped a few feet away.

"What?"

"Too much time with Sasuke." Taij commented.

"Uh-hu!" Mea agreed.

"Tazuna this scroll was supposed to be delivered to you." Iruka handed him the scroll. Tazuna opened it and smiled.

"Thank you Iruka. Please I insist your team has lunch at my house."

"No thanks we should head back. If we leave now we could make it back by this evening." BTMM bowed respectively.

(that evening)

Mea found out that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were all out on a mission so Mea was staying over with BTMM.

"Hey did you all hear who became chuunin?" Taij asked.

"Oh, my god that was so long ago!" Mea exclaimed.

"Yeah but Kak-someone told me and I put it in my laptop Nothing better to do in the hospital."

"Hey, you stay in the hospital for nearly three months THEN talk to me." Botan said.

"Oh, by the way Botan how are they doing removing the curse mark?"

"Its still classified as experimental bu tits working. I think they said they're gonna have Sasuke's removed next and then Anko's.

Anyway back to the Chuunins, who made it?"

"Ummm, Shino, Temari, Neji, Lee, and Tenten."

"All of team Gai!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yup. Plus Sasuke and Naruto made it to the final round. And there'll be another chuunin exam eventually."

"No duh Taij."

"Hey, that's what I was told!"

(October 10th)

"Hey Mea will you help me PLEASE!" Mego begged.

"Good Goodness! What are you doing?"

Mego had a big pot of water boiling and about 25 pork ramen cups open. Taij walked into the room.

"HEY BOTAN, YOU READY? Whoa! Having a party Mego?"

"No can you both help? I need to put water in all these cups."

After all the cups were filled Taij and Botan left to train. And Mego and Mea waited for 3 minutes to pass by.

(3 Min. later)

The Ramens were done and Mego and Mea poured them into a large bowel.

"Goodness that's more than I make for dinner and have you ever seen how much those Sabaku's can EAT!"

"Sorry, it's for Naruto-kuns Birthday."

"Aa, how are you gonna get it there?"

"I, Have absolutely No idea! I figured he's just come over here instead."

"Oh, in that case I'll be back."

"Were you going?"

"To warn Botan and Taij, and to see if Gaara's back yet."

"Hey!" Mego shouted as Mea left.

'Time to get Naruto-kun!'

Mego headed towards Naruto's apartment. She tried her best to ignore every glare villagers gave her. When she got to Naruto's place she knocked on the door. No one answered but she heard feet shuffling around as soon as she knocked.

"Naruto-kun, common it's Mego!"

'Mego?' Naruto thought, 'Please just leave!'

"Naruto, I know your in there and I'm NOT leavin' until you open the door." A piece of glass was thrown at the apartment bu tit missed and hit Mego's arm. She let out a short scream of pain followed by a few curses. Some blood went down her arm as she tried to dodge rocks being thrown at her or the house she wouldn't know. Naruto started to undo the series of locks on his door when Mego first screamed. He quickly opened the door and pulled her in by her injured arm.

"Oh my God, Mego are you all right?" he asked really worried.

"I'm fine. Happy Birthday1"

"You went through all that jsut to tell me Happy Birthday?"

"Of course I would." she smiled. Naruto looked at his hands and saw Mego's blood.

"Don't worry Naruto it's just a scratch. I've had worse."

"Here, let me get you something." Naruto got a bandage and wrapped Mego's arm around it.

"Naruto-kun?"

"What's wrong Mego-chan?"

"I've got something for you at my house." Naruto was shocked for a moment.

"Common lets go!"

"No."

"What! Bu-"

"No, we can't go through the door. Lets take the roof!" They both grinned wildly. (common who wouldn't want to jump from roof to roof instead of using a door, BE HONEST!)

(Botan and Taij)

Botan and Taij were sparing only using Taijutsu. Both were in deep concentration on predicting the others moves and using them against the other. After a little while of Taijutsu they were going to start practicing their justus's when Iruka ran toward them.

"Hey Iruka-sensei what's up?" Taij began cheerfully as she pulled off her glasses and whipped the sweat off her forehead, but her ace darkened with worry when she saw Kakashi and Shinzu with him., "Whats wrong!"

"Do you know where Naruto or Mego are?" Botan and Taij narrowed their brows.

"Shit." the both hissed Botan took off like a flash leaving Taij to explain.

"Mego was going to Naruto's house when we left." In anger she threw her glasses on the ground, shattering them, and ran after Botan with the other Jounins. But with Botan having a head start and the speed of the Jounin Taij was quickly left in the dust so she decided to see if Meog was at BTMM house. She quickly dashed home and threw open the door. Well would have if it wasn't locked. She quickly rammed the key into the hole and slamed the door open. She found Mego and Naruto in the kitchen with half the pork ramen Mego had prepared gone.

"Why do you always talk me into a eating competition?" Mego complained.

"I won this time." Naruto replied.

"Hey you guys Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-san I mean -sensei are looking for you." Taij informed them. Slowly the blonde duo got up and began walking out the door.

"Arigato Mego, that ramen was Magnificent." The three had been walking towards Naruto's apartment and when they were a few strides away Taij warned,

"Watch yourselves..we're completely surrounded."

Sure enough a mob of angry villagers surrounded them.

"What do you want?." Taij more stated than asked. She closed her eyes. "If you have no business here then Leave." Naruto stared at Taij. Some girl he barley know was defending him in from of a mob of angry villagers.

"We're not leaving until we get the demon and his whore!" one villager stupidly decided to challenge. This caused Taij to audible growl.

"In that case, I'll have to-"

"You two, please stop." Naruto told them.

"This happens every year. They beat the shit out of me the day the Kyuubi was sealed. Its no problem. I heal fast."

"Naruto you shut your fricken' ass up! Don't talk like that OR i'll personally beat the shit out of you!" his blonde girl friend shouted at him.

Taij opened her red eyes with a blood lust in them deeper than the sharigan. A few villagers backed away in fear. Then, finally, the other jounin arrived. The villagers started to back away in more fear.

"Mego." Taij stated, she then walked towards Mego and told her something then dashed off.

"What'd she say, Mego?" Botan asked.

"She's going to the Inuzuka's. She's really pissed."

"Oh."

(W/ Taij)

"Hey Mrs. Inuzuka, how's Kimiko?" Taij asked refusing to the pregnant rottweiler.

"Hello Taijiya, she's doing just fine."

"And Hana?"

"She's the same."

"Where's Kiba and Akamaru? They're usually her by now."

"They're on a mission today."

"Oh, so there's really not much to do today then." Taij mumbled a little upset.

"Can I walk with Kasha?"

"Sure."

"YUS! We'll be back."

Mrs. Inuzuka watched as TAij and the fluffy black dog dashed off into Konoha's forest.

(About half an hour later)

Taij an Kasha returned both panting heavily.

"Whoa did you both run the whole time?"

"Yup!" Taij answered. Kasha barked cheerfully in response.

"Five whole laps around Konoha!" Taij ran and got Kasha some water then stroked the dog until her breathing returned to normal.

"I'll see ya later Kasha." Taij told her. "Bye Mrs. Inuzuka, and arigato." Taij bowed and headed home.

'Why was I mad again? Hm, oh well.'

(W/ Mego and Naruto)

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You ever tell me to leave you to the mercy of the villagers like that EVER again. I'll do much worse than all of them put together! I won't let them hurt one of my precious people."

"Okay, OK Mego-chan gomen." Mego smiled then roped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Watashi ai Naruto-kun." she kissed him full on the lips, then left him wondering what the hell had just happened.

(end of chapter)

well shikajoe, i hope your happy!  
speaking of happy,  
Happy Birthday Kakashi!  
Yup today, September 15th is the copy nin's b-day! (even though in the story its october 10th)hope yall liked. (and i'm really really really sorry for saying OMG so much)  
Onegai review.  
I'll be updating quickly so no preview. gomen.

**Kaoru Takeuchi: Thanks so MUCH! glad you liked it! hope ya review for this chapter!**

**summer-loven-2: So Glad you love it! i love your reviews! i hope i didn't keep you waiting too long. thanks!**

**baeabini: Don't worry, there's gonna be some, Fluffy moments b/w gaara and mea in this fic. ARIGATO for reivewing. plz reviw again!**

**Fuebi aka hobo number 5: hope this was long enough for you! Arigato for the review! and when are you gonna update your story? i love it!**

**Voldemort's Hikari1: accually i'm sortta confuzzled by mego's surprize, and i'm the fricken' author. BIG SWEAT DROP. it could have been the ramen, or the kiss, not really sure, you decide. hope ya liked! **

**Mea823: that sucks! review again onegai!**

**janey09: hope i updated fast enough for ya. I CAN REPLACE THOSE SOCKS OFFICER! lol jk! that is one of the nicest things anyone's said about all my oc's. THANKS SO MUCH:'D!**

**Mizuki-Fire-Dragon: yes! spiky chicken saw botan kick sakura and ino's asses! (OH hey you idiots i mean loyal loving fans Read Mizuki-Fire-Dragaon's fic about fallin into the naruto world, It's KICK ASS!)**

**Kunoichi Blossom: hope your not confuzzled in this chapter! arigato for the review.**

**Botan 23: thanks for the reviewish flamish thingy! and it wasn't out of boredom, you were pissed off for some unknown reason, and its pretty bad if even I don't know what the reason was.**

**Kyo Fan Club President: arigato Kyuu-chan! and guess what, I SURVIVED THE MANKEYGO SHARINGAN AND A POISONED OREO THEN UPDATED, I SHOULD GET AN AWARD:-D! or maybe i'm just crazy. arigato and onegai review again!**

**.  
Taij**


	33. Halloween

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto or anything related to naruto, i do, however own BTMM, Madison, Macy, MX13, and Doctor Stacey (wow that was a few chapters ago!).

Chapter 33: Halloween

"Hey Temari." Mea stated.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Kankuro's face paint is?"

"Why?" she asked bewildered.

"It's the day before Halloween, its Prank Day!"

"Really! Okay then, sorry I don't know were he keeps it."

"Hmf, darn!"

"Wait I think I might know."

Temari and Mea snuck into Kankuro's room, and after a little rummaging found the purple paint they desired. Both grinn3ed evilly as they began their project.

-------------------------

"Hey Mego, are you going to make Naruto ramen today?"

"Haven't thought about it why?"

"Oh, I just made this new seasoning, and I think he should try it. It's best when you mix it with chicken flavored ramen."

"Oh, then I'll make some."

"Okay. I'll get it." Taij ran into the room and started giggling evilly.

"This is going to be hilarious." Botan told her. Taij nodded.

"Is it done?"

"Yup." Botan handed her a bag of white powder. (and its NOT drugs!)

Knocks were heard from the door.

"I got it!" Mego shouted.

"Hey Mego-CHAN!"

"NAR-NAR!"

Botan and Taij looked out the door of the bedroom and saw Mego suffocating Naruto by hugging him too tight.

"Mego! Too Much Hug of Death!" They warned. Immediately Mego released her hold on the blonde and said,

"Want some ramen?"

"Ramen? Awesome! Believe it!"

Mego stirred the ramen and put it all into a medium sized bowel.

"Hey Taij where's that special flavor ro whatever?"

"You put it all in one bowel!"

"Yeah, I wanna try it too."

"Uh, okay then."

The powder left the bag and entered the ramen.

"I'm going to document your reactions." Taij turned on her camera.

Botan whispered, "Meet me at the usual place in 15 minutes...Alive." she added.

"Okay." A few minutes later Mego and Naruto were done, and grinning wildly.

"THATRAMENWASREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYGOOD!WHATWASINTHESTUFF,CUASEITWASREALLYREALLYREALLYGOOD.I'MANINJA!NINJANINJANINJANINJA.TAIJCANWEHAVESOMEMORE,CANWECANWECANEWE!IWANNASING!"

(the ramen was really really really really good! what wasn't the stuff, cause it was really really really good. I'm a ninja! ninja ninja ninja ninja. Taij can we have some more, can we can we can we! I wanna sign!)

Mego ran to the sterio and turned on Bodies. Mego and Naruto were chanting with the song.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, Let the Bodies hit the.." they ran on the ceiling. "FLOOR!" they fell and landed on the hard ground.

Taij took that as her cue, stopped the camera, grabbed her bag, AND RAN! Dashing through Konoha she met Botan in training grounds #14 (that's what it'll be from one on!)

"How'd they react?" Botan asked immediately.

"Here." she pulled out her camera and showed her the footage. They were both laughing and rolling on the ground when it was over.

"Botan, what kind of steroids did you put in there? Oh, my goodness!"

"What?"

"I wanna experiment on, TPing in Konoha."

"Oh my god no you didn't! On who? This place is full of Ninja!"

"Not the Uchiha's or Hyuuga's! They wouldn't find it too funny."

"I agree with you there. And Not the Nara's!"

"Or Inuzuka's! We already played a prank on Naruto. Mea and Temari are getting Kankuro."

"What? Taijiya you better explain."

"They took his face paint, and are drawing on things with it."

"Oh my God!"

"I know who we can TP!"

"Me too!"

"Iruka-sensei!" they said at the same time.

-------------------------------

Temari and Mea grinned at their completed project. A deep voice came from the door way,

"What are you doing?" they both nearly jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice.

"Dang Gaara Don't do that!" Teamri's eyes widened a bit. She knew Gaara could never intentionally hurt Mea and how much he'd changed since they became residents of Konoha but still Gaara used to KILL people who looked at him weird.

A sigh of relief came from the blonde as Gaara smirked and walked away.

"A piece of advice. Go get him some more so he's not entirely pissed."

"Why do you care, Gaara?" Meas asked.

"Well, I for one don't want to hear him bitch." Gaara began to walk away. On the back of his gourd read:

Temari and Mea were here .

Both laughed at the sight. Gaara gave them a strange look and continued on.

---------------------------

After they finished TPing Iruka's house they ran off in two different directions. Botan's destinations the Uchiha's Taij's the copy-nin.

Botan entered the partly empty/dead Uchiha estate. She walked in with her hands in her pockets.

(Oh, yeah, Sasuke's not so much as a teme now because he has sort of a little family thing, with itachi madison and botan .)

"Hey Botan." Sasuke greeted her.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke was about to speak again when,

"Oi, Sasuke." Iruka interrupted them.

"Shit, I'm not here." Botan did a concealing jutsu on herself. Sasuke turned to Iruka.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my team is? Or the whereabouts of my house?"

"Did you lose it?"

"Someone decided to TP it while I was out."

"Really? Botan said something about climbing the hokage faces but I'm not sure."

Iruka went wide eyed then ran off.

"Okay, Botan you can come out now." Sasuke informed her. She jumped out at him causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground.

(Here comes the Fluff!)

When Sasuke hit the ground Botan had landed on top of him and for a moment their lips met. Both were slightly shocked about what had just happened. Sasuke reached to kiss her again when chuckling and giggling were heard. The source was none other than,

(i thought about leaving it here but that's just too evil)

Itachi and Madison. Both turned a deep crimson and turned away from one another.

"Yeah, Sasuke I've got to go to the thing," Botan fumbled with her words, " in the place... I got to go!" Botan dashed off.

"Well, well foolish little brot-"

"I gotta find the dope!" Sasuke ran off too, leaving a hysterical Madison and a smirking Itachi.

"WAIT! Sasuke SMOKES?" Madison shouted. Itachi burst out in laughter.

---------------------

(w/ taij)

Presently running on the roof Taij spotted the copy nin. She jumped down in front of him.

"Hi." He glanced up from his book.

"Have you changed your mind yet?"

"Hmm?" he questioned,

"Can I read that book yet? Cause if your always reading it it HAS to be interesting."

"Nope."

"Why!"

"Your under 18."

She watched as he grinned under his mask. She sighed,

"Then could you at least Tell me why it's so interesting?"

Kakashi thought for a moment then leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"It's about, something you can read when your 18."

Taij did an anime fall, Kakashi grinned under his mask, Kankuro's pissed, Gaara's annoyed, Mea's giggling, Temari's laughing, Botan's embarrassed, Mego's crazy, Naruto's on steroids, Iruka can't find his house, and Sasuke found the Dope! (i meant naruto)

(else were in Konoha)

Shikamaru's sleeping, Chouji's eating, Kiba's running with Akamaru, Hinata's on a date with Shino, Neji and Tenten are training, Lee's acting youthful, and no one care's what Ino and Sakura are doing.

---------------

"Youngblood, Taijiya."

Taij and Kakashi turned to see Shinzune.

"Hai?"

"You and your them are to report to the hokage right away."

"Uh, okay."

(at the Hokages office)

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade began.

"Someone in Konoha is causing chaos. So far they have, mixed in steroids in a ninja's food, TPed a house, and done graffiti. Your mission is to monitor Konoha and make sure they don't strike again. And fine Iruka's house from under the toilet paper." she sighed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." they agreed then left.

While clearing the toilet paper form Iruka's house they were laughing their asses off. Botan, Taij, and Mea becuase of their completed work, and Mego because she's still under the influence of steriods. And they were leaving a very confussed Iruka.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

(end of chapter)

**_Happy Birthday Shikajoe! _(why i call you that i have no idea.)**

**To all my reviewers I like to update on B-days! so if you want me to update on your B-day drop me a PM or e-mail.  
.**

**Thanks so Much,**

**NarutosMego (Mego-neechan)  
Shikamaru's Shadow  
Wof Girl Contessa (Aneue)  
summer-loven-2  
Mizuki-Fire-Dragon (Dragon-chan)  
Kyo Fan Club President (Kyuubi-chan)  
Botan 23 (Botan-chan)**

**Onegai R&R! Arigato!  
Preview: Chapter 34 Macy? or...Not. Yes Macy hasn't been mentioned for a while but she's back and has BIG news about the poratal that transported BTMM into the Naruto world.  
And i realize i am seriously lacking in the Action of the story, so i appologize for that (GOMEN!) i promise chapter 35 will have action in it!**

**.  
Taij**


	34. Macy or not?

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto or anything related to naruto, i do, however own BTMM, Madison, Macy, MX13, and Doctor Stacey (wow that was a few chapters ago!).

Chapter 34: Macy? or...not

"Okay time to see if this works." a girl told herself.

"You ready MX13?"

The one called MX13 nodded.

"Okay here goes nothing." she flipped a few switches on a machine and typed something on a computer. Five seconds later a blue portal engulfed MX13 and she disappeared.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha.

"Wow there gonna be another chuunin exam soon!" Mego cheered. Iruka chuckled at the blondes excitement.

"You guys something just happened." Mea informed.

"What do you mean?" Mego asked.

"Something big." Mea dashed toward the hokages tower her team following. Once t here she threw open the door. She found the hokage and MX13. Her mouth dropped all of BTMM exclaimed,

"MACY!" MX13 smiled.

"Your close." she said in monotone. All of BTMM were like gaping fish.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "MX13, please continue to explain."

"Yes, Macy is my creator. I am a clone that she used while experimenting with the portal. Unfortunately I will not last very long here, our body struchers will not allow us to live very long after being teleported. Macy's trying to figure that out as well. Taijiya I was told to ask you if you could set up your web cam."

"Oh, my goodness yeah." She pulled out her laptop from a black bag and hooked up the web cam.

"Here's Macy!" she allowed the others to look at the screen.

"Hey everyone!" she said cheerfully. "Yes! It worked!"

"Macy how did you-"

"What did you-" all of BTMM were at a loss for words.

"First I have figured out how the portal works, unfortunately I can't transport living things because they'll die soon after arriving. Their bodies just can't take it, somehow. Meaning MX13 will soon die."

As if on cue MX13 fell over, dead. Macy sighed, BTMM gasped, Tsunade closed her eyes, and Iruka gathered up the dead clone.

"Shinzu." Tsunade called. When she came through the door she said,

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Take her."

Iruka handed MX13 to Shinzu and she carried the deceased clone away.

"Hey guys, its taken me forever just to get this far. It may take a few years to make the procedure completely safe." She paused for a moment. "Well I have to go now. I'll get back to you. Bye." The web cam ended.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Mea, how the makai did you know that something like this was happening?" Taij asked.

"I dunno. I just got this feeling."

"Your intuitions awesome!" Mego told her. Mea shrugged.

"Taijiya, you stay here. The rest of you are dismissed." Tsunade informed. Taij, to say the least was VERY confused. Botan, Mego, and Mea left wondering what their teammate had done.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" she shakily asked.

"Could you explain that contraption to me?" Taij sighed in relief and began to explain the laptop to Tsunade.

(Later)

"Hey Taij, what happened?" Mego asked. Botan and Mea listened.

"Nothing. Tsunade had a question about the computer."

"Oh."

"Hey, listen about the chuunin exams."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should use the code names we came up with a while back. Do you guys remember them?"

Botan, Mego, and Mea nodded, then shrugged, "Okay."

(end of chapter)

**Okay first things first, I am so so so sorry i didn't update last week.  
and now i have even more bad news I will not be updating for a while. maybe somewere between halloween and x-mas.  
onegai don't kill me! i know this update was really short and crappy but the next one's gonna be SUPER LONG! and when i say super long i mean that my notebook is full just becuase of that one chapter. So again gomen for the long wait to come, and gomen for not updating soon enough.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers, (cuz your awesome and diserve it!)**

**Voldemort's Hikari1: yes i wanted some irony in the story! glad you liked!**

**Mea823: ALL FEAR NAJIN MEA'S GREAT INTUITION AND VIOLENCE!(wait not until next chappy) **

**Kyo Fan Club President: yus TPing Iruka's house WAS fun! (i already talked to ya bout your question!)**

**summer-loven-2: yes botan kissed sasuke (accidentally!) i think it needed fluff don't you?**

**Botan 23: lunar fox? onegai review!**

**Mizuki-Fire-Dragon: (hands you a cookie) there u go, onegai review and update!**

**Fuebi aka hobo number 5: yeah, i hoped you liked that. that was somthing i just added in becuase when i read it it sounded weird. yeah highschool SUCKS. i've got 3 papers i'm suppossed to be writing right now and i'm updating! i'm such a good authtress!**

**Kaoru Takeuchi: TWISTED IN A GOOD WAY OR THE BAD WAY? BREATH BREATH DARN YOU and review again onegai! you can't eat kakashi's book or he'll be mad at ME!**

**Preview: chapter 35: Chuunin Exam. (enough said)**

**Taij**


	35. Chuunin

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto or anything related to naruto, i do, however own BTMM, Madison, Macy, MX13, and Doctor Stacey (wow that was a few chapters ago!).

Chapter 35: Chuunin

"Yes! It's finally time for us to retake the chuunin exams!" Mego shouted. Each member of BTMM filled out the registration forms and turned them in. Next, they met up with Iruka at the entrance of the building the chuunin exams would take place.

"Best of luck." he told them. They simply nodded their responses walking through the gate they saw many other genin.

"Everyone listen up! You are to assemble through these doors and sit down then wait for further instructions." a voice bellowed. Each genin walked through the doors and was handed a number. Then gathered in the room.

"Now then, my name is Ibiki and I'll be the protector of the first exam. You are going to be required to, decode a message then respond back to the message in code. You will have 90 minutes to decode and respond to the message and your whole team must get it right within the 90 minutes." Ibiki handed each one a rolled up note.

"You may begin, Now."

_Code:_

_Two cats are in the bag, slower than light quicker than a blink, stable ninja's do their duty._

Just about every ninja had the same first thought, 'What the flip?'

'This makes absolutely no sense!' Taij exclaimed in her head. As did a lot of other ninja. Mea was one who freaked out for a moment, but quickly began to think through the code.

'First part. Two cats in the bag. Second, slower than light quicker than a blink. Third, stable ninjas do their duty.

Okay stable, strong. Strong ninja do their duty. Duty is missions. Strong ninjas carry out their mission. They need strong ninjas aid.

Two cats in the bag. In the bag, trapped. Two cats trapped. A cat, a cats stealthy, cunning. A ninja. Two cats, two ninjas. Two ninjas are trapped. But Where?

Slower than light quicker than a blink. What's faster than a blink, yet slower than light. Goodness. Maybe it stands for one of the villages. So it would be...Sound! That's it!

Two ninja are being held hostage in the sound village. And they need strong ninjas to aid in a rescue!'

Mea wrote her answer and began her response, in numeric code.

_23;5;23;9;12;12;_

_19;5;14;4_

_18;5;9;14;6;15;18;3;5;13;5;14;20;19;_

_(we will send reinforcements)_

'Okay got it!' Taij thought.

'Should I reply in numeric or riddle? Numeric.'

_23;5;23;9;12;12;_

_19;5;14;4_

_18;5;9;14;6;15;18;3;5;13;5;14;20;19;_

'That was fairly difficult.' Botan thought. 'So I'll respond in riddle.'

_The dog protects his master, and his masters friends._

**10 minutes left**.

Mego also put the answer in numeric form.

'Hope, I didn't mess up.'

"Times up! Pencils down.

Now to conclude the test you'll be given a choice. The choice to walk away or not. If one person from your team got the answer or response wrong from your team, you all fail and never become chuunin. If two people get it wrong you'll never be allowed to be a ninja again. Now, choose."

"Wha-"

"Bogus!"

"THE HELL!"

"Not serious!" and many other comments were shouted.

"Silence! You can choose now to give up or risk being or not being a genin forever."

Everyone glanced around. Then one after another half of the genin left. BTMM sat there as did Sasuke, Naruto, and the remainder of the original rookie nine plus Kankuro.

"Very well. Those of you who have stayed You pass."

Everyone breathed an,

"Oh, my god." Sigh of relief.

'Damn, he did it again! And I didn't even realize it.' Sasuke thought. Ibiki grinned,

"I will now introduce the next protecter of the exam. Ebisu."

Ebisu walked into the room.

"It's the pervert!" Everyone thought. The said pervert adjusted his glasses and spoke.

"The second exam will be held at obstacle course training ground #13 nine AM sharp." Ibiki nodded.

"Dismissed." The remaining genin left.

(9:00 am sharp)

"Listen up! Each team is required to fight. It will be team VS team. Each team will be selected at random. The loosing team will fail. First up: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto VS Team HIM (Hetien, Imia, Motien)

Ready, begin. Everyone watched as Sasuke began to fight Hetien. Hetien was from the rock village he had long black hair in a high pony tail (much like a girls) and had tan skin with brown eyes. Sasuke wasted no time in quickly finishing him off with the lions barrage.

Sakura was fighting with Imia. The only girl in the group. Imia had short red hair and unusually blue eyes. Sakura blocked a few attacks before she used her inhuman strength, courtesy of Tsunade, to knock her opponent out.

Naruto did a shadow clone jutsu and began to fight Montien. Montien was very short, had brown hair and fearful brown eyes. But some looks are deceiving. Montien got Naruto in the face but on contact Naruto grabbed Montiens arm and through him on the ground with enough force to render him unconscious.

"The winners are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Medical ninjas went to check on team HIM who were just unconscious. (and weak)

"Next up team BTMM vs team BAKA" (Boe, Ayumi, Kyle, Ama)

"Ready, begin."

"Hé, j'ai reçu le grand gars!" Botan told them in a language no one could understand, french. (Hey, I got the big guy!)

"J'ai le gars vilain." Taij told them. (I've got the ugly guy.)

" Bien." (okay) They others said. Naturally team BAKA was extremely confused. They were trying to defend them selves from BTMM who were shouting orders and complements to each other in french.

Botan was fairing well fighting the large Boe. He was almost a head taller than Botan and had dark brown hair and squinty eyes. Botan charged at him with a kunai he quickly brought out his own and it became a test of strength of, who could hold on the longest. Suddenly something was thrown toward Boe, which knocked him off his feet. It was none other than Taij that had been thrown at him. (doesn't taij feel lucky!) She hissed, "Damn."

The impact caused Boe to fall over.

"Taij you alright?" Botan asked. As she went to attack Kyle. The sandy blonde stood there smirking about how far he was able to throw Taij.

"I'm gonna wipe that damn smile off your fricken' face!" And as promised Botan's fist connected with Kyles face.

"Ane switch." Botan and Taij returned to their original opponents.

"Neechan, tag." Taij yelled. Mego came up behind Kyle,

"Hug of DEATH!" The color began to fade from Kyle's face as he fell down from lack of oxygen, passed out. Taij confirmed he was out cold by kicking him hard in the gut.

"I'll help imouto, you get ane." Taij said. Mego nodded and went to help Botan. Taij stood back to back with Mea facing the kunoichi of team BAKA. Both were identical except for their hair, one had deep deep black hair and the other bright red.

"Conseguí al pelirrojo." (I got the redhead) Taij told Mea.

"You sait que je ne suis pas bon dans l'espagnol." (You know I'm not good in spanish!) Mea told her.

"Gomen, J'ai reçu le roux." (sorry, i got the redhead.)

"Yeah, Yeah." Taij lunged at the redhead, Mea watched the black haired girl. When Taij's back was to the black haired girl, she tried to attack. Mea was there instantly blocking with her kunai. She stared at Mea' eyes, then suddenly felt light headed. Mea glared. Her opponent became paralyzed and fell to the ground unable to move. A scream came from the redhead,

"AYUMI!" she jumped in front of her fallen teammate.

"You bastards!" In rage she lunged at Taij and Mea and with force Mea hit the pressure point on the back of Ama's neck. She fell unconscious. Mea and Taij turned and saw Botan give the final blow to Boe's face and Mego release her hold around his waist. At first the others were at a loss for words.

'The winner is BTMM."

BTMM walked back to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Next team Ino, Chouji, and Kankuro VS Team MOM (Mo, Oshi, Max)

Begin."

Chouji shocked their opponents when he transformed into a giant meatball, giving Ino enough time to use her mind transfer jutsu on Oshi Ino forced a kunai to the rookie from the hiddon water fall village's neck.

"Oshi, what are you doing!" One of her teammates shouted. Chouji rolled toward him, and flattened him like a bug. (Sorry shino)

Kankuro currently had the other male rookie in a corner tormenting him with his puppet. Once he saw his team mate flattened and his other teammate with a kunai at her nick he shouted,

"I give! I'm sorry Mo, I'm sorry Oshi!"

"The winner is Ino, Chouji, and Kankuro."

Ino transferred back to her body, Chouji turned back to normal and medic ninjas went to help the flattened Mo and petrified Max.

"Next up, Kiba and Hinata VS Team MAN." (Mai, Ano, Nami)

Hinata looked at her opponent with feirce determination as she activated her byakugan.

Kiba smirked. "Ready when you are Hinata." she nodded.

"Begin." HInata began to do her jutsu, shugohakke rokujyuu yonshou. Kiba ran with inhuman speed and knocked one of the girls out. The idiot of the group tired to attack Hinata and was seriously injured. Hinata and Kiba smirked evilly as the last of the kunoichi jumped in front of her fallen team mates.

"Ano, your such an idiot trying to attack her like that." she mumbled

"Give it a rest Nami," the girl said as she fell unconscious. Kiba and Akamaru performed the fang over fang jutsu and defeated the band of Kunoichi.

"The winner is Kiba and Hinata."

"Next is team MILK (Momiji, Imia, Lona, Kisa) VS Team Too-lazy-to-think-of-another-team. Both teams stepped forward. Team MILK from rock team Too-lazy-to-think-of-another-team from mist.

"Begin."

In short team MILK won.

"Next up team DEMO VS team Ran-out-of-ideas-for-a-team-name."

Team DEMO was from the rock village and who cares about he other team because they lose.

"Winner team DEMO."

Yada yada yada, Finalists!

"We will meet back in one month for the fial exam. Train hard, and get some rest. Dismissed."

The winning teams left with their sensei's and the loosing went home. Naturally everyone wanted their own sensei to privately train them, well most everyone.

_(A/N this ch. is so long I'm just gonna list who's the sensei for who and tell ya how/why)_

_Botan-Iruka-sensei, because he's her sensei._

_Chouji-his Dad, Chouzo, because he's strong/his dad._

_Hinata-Neji, because he's her cousin and super strong!(and not so much of a teme anymore)_

_Ino- Her dad, Inoichi, same as chouji_

_Kankuro-no one, because he feels he's strong enough._

_Kiba-Kurani, she's his sensei_

_Mea- Shinzune, because Mea admires medic nins_

_Mego-(another oc) Winry-sensei, becuase sh'e suppossed to be an excelent teacher._

_Naruto- Jiriaya, for obvious reasons_

_Sakura- Tsunade, same as Naruto_

_Sasuke-Kakashi- same._

_Taij-its a secret that can not be revealed for the good of the citizens of Konoha._

And again no one cars about team MILK or team DEMO or they're stupid names. (A/N that i came up with out of boredom)

And the Protector of the third exam is Genma.

(end of chapter)

(No, just kidding)

**(1 month later)**

Everyone participating in the chuunin exam was ready. They had each trained hard (w/ the exception of Kankuro) and were ready. Each team was there and each sensei. Everyone was selected at random on who they would fight. And it was placed in a chart.

"First up is Sabaku Kankuro VS Uzumaki Naruto."

"Alright! I'm first up!" the blond shouted. Kankuro didn't comment. They both faced each other in the middle of the arena. The village was watching and waiting for the match to begin.

"When your ready begin."

Naruto took off. Making distance between himself and Kankuro. He summoned a small ransengan and punched it into the ground. the earth shook and Naruto did his famous shadow clone jutsu. Each clone charged at Kankuro with unbelievable speed. The older ninja's believed they were seeing the "Yellow Flash" again. The puppet master had no time to dodge and took every punch. In anger he jumped up and sent his puppet after Naruto. Unknown to him the real Naruto was hidden under ground. When Kankuro was distracted Naruto came out of the ground and hit Kankuro upside the head. The puppet master fell over unconscious. Genma went and checked Kankuro.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a slight pause then the cheers erupted through the crowds. Once everyone calmed down Genma announced the next match.

"Uchiha Sasuke VS Damu."

Sasuke smirked and stepped on to the battlefield. Damu was from the rock village he had orange hair and was about the same height as Sasuke.

"Begin." Both attacked head on. Kunai's flew, shuriken followed.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Fire balls flew. Damu fell to the ground severely burned. When he didn't get up the medic nins rushed to help.

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke." After Damu was carried off Genma announced,

"The next battle will be, Akimichi Chouji VS Momiji."

Chouji stepped forward positive to win. Momiji caususly stepped up. He was a very short boy and very cowardly.

"Go Chouji!" Ino shouted.

"Begin."

Chouji became a giant meatball, again, and Momiji passed out. (lots of wimps fro other villages)

"The winner is Akimichi Chouji."

"Yeah, Go Chouji!" Ino hollered again. Momiji was collected and the fourth match was announced,

"Youngblood Taijiya VS Kisa."

Botan, Mego and Mea turned to Taij.

"Of course." she mumbled. Then approached the battle field.

"Who trained Taij anyway?" Mego wondered aloud.

Unbenounced to everyone else Taij's secret trainer was in the audience ready to watch the fight. Kisa stepped forward, she had a determined look and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready begin." Kisa was the first to attack, Taij dodged then kicked.

Kisa jumped avoiding Taij's foot and tryed to stab her with a kunai. Taij knocked her a few feet away and charged. Sparks flew off the kunai. After a few minutes Taij smirked,

'Okay sensei lets see if I can do this.' Tiger, Horse.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large flame erupted from Taij's mouth. Half of Kisa got singed. Taij gasped for breath then attacked Kisa who tryed to block, she fell backwards then struggled to get up. Taij threw a shurikan and it hit the side of Kisa's arm and Kisa fell over accepting defeat.

"The winner is Youngblood Taijiya." Taij walked back to Botan, Mego, and Mea where she was bombarded with questions.

'Where'd you learn that? and junk like that.

"Who trained you?" Iruka asked.

_Flashback (YAY FLASHBACK!)_

_'I know someone who's really strong bu twill he train me?' Taij ran through Konoha until she was at the destination she desired. She knew what she would say and who she wanted to train her. The door opened._

_End of Flashback_

'Itachi-sensei trained me so hard. I hope I don't disappoint him in these rounds.'

"No one. I studied on my own."

'That was part of the agreement right? You'll train me if I don't tell anyone.'

"The next match is Najin Mea VS Oni."

"Go Mea!" BTM shouted. Mea walked up to face her opponent. Oni had long strawberry blonde hair, and a pink outfit.

"When your ready begin."

Mea waited as Oni charged and at the last second pulled out a kunai and with the non-pointy end hit the back of Oni's neck and kneed her in the face. Blood came out of her nose and Mea kicked her hard in the stomach. Everyone was stunned Mea could be so so violent. But hey, she was living with Gaara. She ended the fight by applying force to a pressure point on Oni's neck.

"The winner is Najin Mea."

"WhOOt!"

"Go MEA!"

"SPICY Mea!"

BTM shouted above the applause. Mea calmly walked back over to her team then grinned.

"The next match is Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino."

'AGAIN!' Both girls shouted in their heads.

But nevertheless, both stepped forward, ready to fight. Blows were passed, kicks were dodged, and weapons were tossed. Yet in the end Ino was no match for Sakura's enhanced strength. And after a few punches Ino was knocked out.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura."

"The next match is Hyuuga Hinata VS Lona."

Hinata activated her byakugan and Lona flexed her muscles.

"Ready. Begin."

Lona tried to use brute strength but Hinata's gentle fist was too much on her. She had received special training fomr a chuunin. Her own cousin Neji taught her his own technique.

'4 strikes. 8 strikes. 16 strikes. 32 strikes, 64 strikes!' Lona keeled over.

"The winner is Hyuuga Hinata."

"WHOA!"

"Go Hinata!"

"WhOOt!"

Lona was carried off to emergency care.

"The next match is Imai VS Emi."

Both stepped forward.

No one cares about his fight but, Imia got punched and kicked in the torso and back. Then Emi grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall. Emergency squads rushed out and took Imia.

"The winner is Emi."

"And now for the next match Inuzuka Kiba VS Nova Mego."

Mego took in a deep breath.

"Comm 'on Mego!" Naruto shouted. She grinned and prepared to face Kiba. Kiba smirked at her.

"I didn't expect to be fighting a girl but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Don't get too cocky so far five girls have won and only three males."

Kiba glared.

"When your ready begin."

Mego held out a kunai as Kiba began to attack her. She managed to slice his arm a bit then jumped,

"Hug of DEATH!" Kiba began choking and fell to his knee's Akamaru jumped and bit into Mego's shoulder. Mego's hold got loose and Kiba wriggled out. Akamaru joined him a few yards away form Mego. Kiba and Akamaru performed the fang over fang jutsu and knocked Mego out cold.

"MEGO!"

"The winner is Inuzuka Kiba."

Medic nin's swooped in as BTMM ran toward them.

"Mego!" they carried her off on a stretcher still unconscious. Botan gave a death glare toward Kiba, Mea clinched her fists, and Taij bit her tongue to refrain from saying anything.

"Will the last contestants please step forward.

"Kick his ass Botan." Taij and Mea told her.

"Take your frustration out on him."

"I plan on it."

"The Final round, Davidson Botan VS Momo, begin."

Momo was the same height as Botan and had big wide eyes.

Botan activated Mane and attacked. Her first attack was a really low blow, literally. He doubled over and reached out for Botan. He grabbed her foot and pulled her off her feet. She hit her head hard. Momo rolled over and sat on top of Botan and she punched him in the face. Both where now rolling around on the ground. Momo had his hand over Botan's face trying to push her off, she bit dwon on it hard drawing blood. He hollered at the pain, after a few seconds Botan released his hand and spat blood in his face. She jumped back about nine yards and waited for him to get up. When he did he flung shuriken at her, she blocked them with a kunai. Botan calmly began walking toward Momo.

Fear began to rack his body. She stared into his wide eyes. He tried to remain brave but he fear reflected in his face. Botan brought two fingers to her face, then with great speed jabbed them into Momo's eye. Blood squirted out and he fell to the ground, and screamed in unimaginable pian. Genma announced the match over,

"The winner is Davidson Botan.

And now moving on to the second round. The first match is Uzumaki Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke." (dun dunn dunnn...)

It was scilent as both reviles stepped forward.

"When your ready begin."

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other. Blow after blow. Each were equally matched. Naurto go tSasuke in the face as Sasuke hit Naruto in the gut. Both flew back a few yards. They charged at each other again and stopped each of their punches. They jumped apart. Sasuke formed a chidori as Naruto made his rasengan. Both charged, there was a flash of light an dboth were on the ground. Naruot got up and pulled Sasuke up by his shirt collar,

"This match is not over yet.'

And the match continued until nearly both were out of chakra. Naruto attacked Sasuke with a double punch in the gut and kick across the face. Sasuke fell over. He didn't want to accept defeat but his body did, as he fell unconscious.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke was taken away and Naruto went back to the other genin's with a huge smile.

"The next match is, Akimichi Chouji VS Youngblood Taijiya."

Taij grinned at her opponent.

"You ready Chouji-kun?" she asked playfully. (not in a perverted way you PERVERTS!)

He just stared at her. IN between times of training and just hanging out he and Taij had gotten into a few eating competitions that surprisingly ended very close.

"When you're ready, Begin."

Before Chouji could do his jutsu Taij distracted him by doing a sort of chanting dance.

"Dump truck, butter cup, bubble gum, traffic lights, blink blink, zonk, CAKE! Pretty Monkey! chilly Ice, Ding Dong, Hungry , FOOD! Hot Tacos! Ice Cream, Lilly likes licking lemon lime lolly pops! I like randomness!" at the last part she kicked up and hit Chouji right in the chin causing him to fall over. When he attempted to get up he was glomped by Taij. Chouji managed to push her off. She then put a genjutsu on him causing him to go to a world of potato chips. And before he knew it the match was over.

"The winner is Youngblood Taijiya."

"The next match is Najin Mea VS Haruno Sakura."

Both kunoichi stepped forward. Mea stared into Sakura's eyes. Sakura noticed a purple swirl intertwine with Mea's green eyes. Sakura felt as though she was getting put into a trance. Genma's voice sounded far off.

"Begin..." Sakura coughed up blood and fell foward on her knee's. The other jounin's went to see what was wrong and if she was alright. Her response was coughing up more blood.

"Eyes..."cough," Mea's...eyes!" cough, Mea stiffened. Sure she noticed that her enemy's had stared to collapse before her but she didn't know why.

"The winner is Najin Mea."

"Mea come with me will you." Iruka told her. Mea nodded and followed her sensei into a room with ANBU to inspect her eyes.

"The next match is Hyuuga Hinata VS Oni."

"Begin."

Oni went after Hinata who activated her byakugan and began the gentle fist. Oni's chakra was all cut off and Hinata went for the final attack when Oni grabbed her head prepared to smash it when Hinata gave a full blast of the gentle fist to Oni's stomach. Oni fell over.

"The winner is Hyuuga Hinata."

"For the final match for round 2 Inuzuka Kiba, and Davidson Botan please step forward."

Both faced each other. Botan still held the grudge against Kiba for injuring Mego so. She activated Mane.

"Ready, Begin."

Botan attacked Kiba. She punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Then kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards against a wall. She grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall. Akamaru jumped and Botan kicked him in mid air sending him flying with a yep. Kiba was enraged and punched Botan across the face. She jumped back and put him in a head lock, cutting off his air supply. After a moment she let the unconscious Kiba go.

"The winner is Davidson Botan."

The Hokage stepped forward.

"Congratulations to those of you who have passed, thus far. We will conclude the final matches in one weeks time."

(One week later)

Everyone was once again gathered and most were healed and in the audience.

"Now to begin Round 3.

Uzumaki Naruto VS Youngblood Taijiya, begin."

Naruto performed his shadow clone jutsu and surrounded Taij. She honestly had no idea what to do.

'Improvise!' she yelled at herself. she did a shadow clone jutsu as well. Naruto attacked, Taij counter-attacked.

Mego was in a complete tizzy. She had no idea who to cheer for.

The battle ended fairly quick when Taij threw a fireball Naruto came up from under the ground and drug her into the earth, only her head remained about ground. She struggled to free herself to no avail. The match was about to end, when one of Naruto's clones attacked him. The audience was shocked. The clone smirked,

"Nice try but you can't fool me with that jutsu." he said.

"What are you talking about! The other Naruto yelled.

"You can't fool me, Taij!"

"I don't know what your talking about! Quit messing with me!" Naruto ran to Taij's head and grabbed her hair.

"OW! I need that head!" she yelled. The naruto clone attacked and Naruto fell to the ground. Naruto jumped up and body slammed the clone on the ground. The clone turned back into Taij and the Taij in the ground disappeared.

"Nice, Naruto." Taij mumbled.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto."

'At least I got to round 3.'

"For the second match Hyuuga Hinata VS Najin Mea."

Mea and Hinata both stepped forward. HInata tried to be careful and not look in her opponents eyes.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what was up with Mea's eyes before?" Mego asked.

"Very simple really. She has a kekki genkai. And a very deadly one at that."

"When you're ready begin."

Hinata actived her byakugan.

"Byakugan!"

And Mea, her kekki genkai,

"Deme Sadondesu." (protruding eyes of death).

It became the battle of the eyes. HInata began the gentle fist and Mea dodged to the best of her abitlities. But Hinata made a fatle mistake and got a full byakugan blast of Mea's' protruding eyes of death. The first stage of the gekki genkai began, in paralyzing HInata's body.

Mea immediately broke the kekki genkai before it went to the second stage. Mea got down and checked Hinata's pulse. There was one. The medics were running out.

"The winner is Najin Mea."

"Moving on, Since there is only one contestant left. Davidson Botan moves on to the next round."

"There will be a 20 minute recess as the final contestants prepare."

(20 min. later)

"For the fourth round, Davidson Botan VS Najin Mea."

Both teammates stepped forward.

"Begin."

Botan and Mea battled Botan made sure not to make eye contact but with a stroke of luck Mea managed to knock down Botan and keep her pinned, just long enough to hit the pressure point on her head and knock her out. She remained unconscious for about five minutes. Mea was declared the winner. And there was another twenty minute break.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Najin Mea please step forward for the final round in the chuunin exams." Everyone watched.

"Ready," a pause.

"Begin." They both took off, creating distance, and after a moment charged at one another. They were about to attack one another when the wall exploded and once AGAIN Orochimaru and sound invaded. (AGAIN!)

Each genin that had been participating in the chuunin exams, ninja in the audience, Jounin, ANBU, and the Hokage dashed out to stop the sound. Orochimaru had heard Konoha was developing a cure for his curse seal and was outraged. Each ninja (well each ninja not from sound) defended Konoha with the utmost force. Sound was dropping quickly. The civilians were in a tizzy. Chuunin put them in a genjutsu to calm them down.

Tsunade and Jiriaya teamed up and were fighting Orochiamaru. After a lot of sweat and blood sound retreated with a broken, very broken Orchimaru.

In time the the village was restored to normal, or whatever normal is. The Hokage gathered every ninja who had participated in the third stage of the chuunin exams.

"Congratulations, because of your great fighting skills and how you defended Konoha you are all officially chuunin."

**(end of chapter)**

_**DANG THAT TWAS A LONG CHAPTER**! _

_OMG! well i got this in WAY earlier than i thought i would, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!_

_my dear readers if you read this whole thing onegai review, it would be much appreciated after all the time i put into this chapter. but there will not be an update for a while, whereas i have nothing more to update, i have to once again catch up on my writing. hope yall liked and reviews make me update faster!_

_-.o_

_so onegai review and arigato!_

_Preview: chapter 36: Mea's choice. Mea wants to become a medic nin, but who's gonna be her teacher?_

_Taij_


	36. Mea's Choice

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. only BTMM and the other oc's.  
Chapter 36: Mea's Choice

"I can't believe it! We're chuunin!" Mego exclaimed.

"Dang there's a lot of pockets in this vest."

"Taij you baka." Botan told her.

"Just stating a fact."

"Wow, there are a lot of pockets!" Mea added.

"I'm hungry!"

"Your always hungry, Taij."

"Exactly. Lets go eat!" Taij threw her fist in the air and BTMM sweat dropped. Before anyone could say anything Taij was running out the door.

"RAMEN!!"

They each had a bowel of ramen. Okay, some of them, who will not be named, had three or four.

"Food. Yum!" Taij grinned.

"Hey you guys I'm gonna go, okay." Botan stated and left.

"Me too, I'm gonna meet Naruot!" Mego told them.

"I'll see you later there's something I have to do." Mea smiled then was gone.

"HEY NO FAIR!"

"Here's the bill."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Taij paid the bill and left broke.

Mea was prepared as she walked to the hokage's tower. Still she was as nervous as ever. She desperately tried to push her nervousness down as she came up to the tower. Training with Gaara had taught er to control her emotions. She entered the room were Tsunade was, Sakura at her side.

"Hokage-sama. I have something I wish to talk to you about."

"Go ahead." Tsunade listened intenavly.

"I'd like to become a medic-nin."

A silence echoed as Tsunade thought. After a moment she nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"I believe every team should have a good medic-nin to be successful. That way it decreases the death and/or injury rate of their comrades."

Tsunade thought again then nodded.

"You have a good point.

Alright. You shall be trained to be a medic nin."

"Where is she?" Gaara mumbled.

"Chill out Gaara. She's probably with her team." Temari suggested. Gaara glared at her. Temari got up and decided to go thte the kitchen.

'Gaara's so protective over her. It's kind of funny.' she giggled to herself.

'She's not with her team! That moody Botan was with that moody Sasuke. The hyper blonde Mego is with Naruto, kami knows what they're doing. And that weird Taij was well... she wasn't with her! ARG! Dammit why do I feel this way?!!"

The door creaked open. Gaara's head snapped towared the door as Mea walked in. He was by her side in an instant. Before he could say anything she answered,

"I did it!"

Gaara blinked, then he remembered.

"Really?"

"Yep yep!" Mea smiled. Gaara smiled back. (me: aaaaawwwwwwwwwww...)

"Do you remember the other part of the deal?" Mea was grinning from ear to ear. The deal flashed back into Gaara's mind.

flashback

Mea and Gaara had been discussing medic-nins when Gaara suggested she become one. Mea was unsure of herself so Gaara told her,

"Okay, here I'll make you a deal. If you become a medic-nin you can do whatever you want."

"I want to plan your birthday party!"

"My what?"

"Your birthday party!"

"Fine you become a medic-nin then you can plan the party from my day of birth."

"Shake on it!"

Both shook hands.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Shit." Gaara mumbled

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Mea shouted. Temari had been in the kitchen and spit out the water she'd been drinking followed with a loud,

"WHAT?!"

"Gaara's having a slumber party for his birthday!" Mea answered. Temari tried her best not to burst out laughing.

(the next day)

Temari and Mea were planing Gaara's birthday/slumber party.

"Who's on the list so far?" Temari asked.

LIST

Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Mego, Taij, Botan, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata

"I think we got everyone." Mea said.

"Yeah and the food?"

"Lots of sugar!"

FOOD

Chips, pop, candy, ramen...

"Oh, and Taij is gonna help me make, Pizza!"

"Piz-wa?"

"You'll see!" Mea grinned.

"More of your strange foods." Temari whispered.

"And Taij's got the music and sound systems!"

"This is gonna be fun!"

(end of chapter)

Preview: sorry no preview just for the fact that it would spoil the whole thing.

sorry its so short.

Next update will be anytime between now and November 2nd.

Taij


	37. The Kazekage attacks

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. OR the song Mr.Sandman. only BTMM and the other oc's.

A/N okay after the gifts are listed the comments in the little '...' are gaara's reactions to the gifts.

Chapter 37: The Kazekage Attacks

January 23

Mea, Temari, and Taij were busy putting up decorations and preparing food. Mea was currently cooking and preparing to make a pizza. Temari was hanging decorations and moving furniture. Taij was getting tangled in all the cords for the music. It got to the point that Taij couldn't move, Temari was tangled in streamers, and Mea tired to throw the dough for the pizza and it landed on her head. This is when Kankuro and Gaara walked in to the sight. The three girls pointed and said,

"Don't you say a word."

Kankuro and Gaara walked out of the house and as soon as the door closed the laughter shook.

90 minutes.

Everything was set up and ready. Everyone invited was over.

Gaara was forced to accept each gift given to him.

First was Naruto's gift: Ramen.

'Typical Naruto.'

From Sasuke: A shirt that said, "Sexy."

"...Interesting..."

Sakura and Ino both got him a bottle of sand.

'T.T I am have sand.'

Shikamaru got him: A card that said, "Gifts are troublesome." and 20 dollars.

'Money.'

Chouji got him a bag of chips.

'...okay then.'

From Kiba: a ticket to the hot springs.

'Nice.'

From Shino: sunglasses.

'When will I ever use these?'

Hinata got him a scrap book.

'I'll give it to Mea for her birthday.'

His best friend Lee got him a spandex suit that was green.

'How am I gonna get rid of this?'

Neji got him a card with the top 10 ways of getting rid of spandex plus 25 dollars.

'THANK YOU NEJI!'

Tenten got him: a custom made kunai.

'Hmmmm, I don't use weapons.'

From Botan a t-shirt that says, "Go away...NOW."

'I like.'

From Taij: a mixed CD with various songs like: Mr. Sandman, ex..

'What the hell is this?'

From Mego: A t-shirt that says, "What do you mean of course I'm sane."

'I am sane.'

Temari got him his old bear that she managed to recover from old suna.

'O.O Fluffy-kun!'

Kankuro gave him all the previous years black mail.

'You just saved your own life Kankuro.'

And finally Mea got him a shirt that says I Love Llamas.

'Llama? What the hells a llama?'

Mea smiled, leaned over, and pecked Gaara on the lips and stated

"Happy birthday Gaara-kun."

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung) Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung) Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung..._

"Sorry, sat on the remote." Taij giggled.

Everyone one else sweat dropped and Mea and Gaara blushed.

"Let's have Pizza!" Mea shouted randomly.

The pizza was passed around. Then 30 seconds later it was all gone!

"Time for SUGAR!!"

Lots of cake, candy, cookies, and pop later.

Everyone was completely bouncing off and on the walls. The sugar rushed through their veins. After 3 hours of constant motion and sugar rush each ninja fell over.

Unknown to them an evil was sneaking nearer an nearer to the house. It silently slipped into the Sabaku house where the ninjas were sleeping off the sugar affect. The evil creature heard rustling form the other room in the house. Some one was awake. He snuck closer to the movement. A flush was recognized then the door opened. The person who was now face to face with the intruder, was none other than Mea. She screamed, loud. Every ninja that had been sleeping leapt up wide awake. Some one had switched the light on when Mea had screamed. What they saw shocked them and made their blood boil.

The intruder had grabbed Mea and placed a kunai at her neck making it impossible for her to escape. What was worse was that the person that held Mea's live in his hands was the former Kazekage. The Sand Sib's Father.

"Gaara." he spoke. Gaara's glare was so hate filled and deadly that if he had had Mea's kekki genkai the Kazekage would have dropped dead in less than a second.

"Let her go."

"You took everything from suna! You KILLED MY WIFE! You destroyed SUNA!"

"SHUT UP! He did not and you know it!"Temari and Kankuro defended.

"Gaara had absolutely nothing to do with that! It was YOUR fault!"

"No! He's got you brain washed! He's got you all brain washed! That monster has only caused pain and never felt it himself! I'll show you what pain feels like MONSTER!"

He pressed the kunai towards Mea's neck drawing a small line of blood. By now everyone was EXTEREMLY pissed. (large understatement) Mea however was about to piss her pants, despite the fact she had just come out of the bathroom. She took a breath to calm herself down and activated Deme Sandondesku. The Kazekage felt her increase of chakra and pressed the kunai harder. Mea gasped as the blood was dripping down her neck. Her eyes returned to normal. Most of the ninja were, by now, screaming at the former kazekage with voices promising death if he moved another millimeter. The Kazekage didn't notice the sand slowly creeping up his legs. It was too late when he finally noticed the sand. It entered his eyes and wind pipe. The kunai was knocked out of his hands and the ninja's pounced. Sakura rushed to heal Mea's neck. Once it was completed she too joined the mob attacking the former Kazekage. By the time they were done the Kazekage was dead. (dun dunn dunnn)

His blood was spattered across the room. Gaara went up to Mea and checked her neck, it was healed but she was very pale. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and silently cried in relief.

Everyone was taken back in Gaara's display of emotions. Mea slowly returned the embrace and wiped away Gaara's tears.

By now just about everyone had left to get the Hokage. Gaara and Mea didn't move as Temari and Kankuro flipped over the body of their father. (A/N yes, i know he died during the 1st chuunin exams but he's dieing now, and i quote, "because I'm the author and i said so." end of quote)

Gaara and Mea's foreheads connected as Gaara took a calming breath. Slowly they broke apart as the ANBU came crashing in. To Mea the investigation was all a blur. The shock of nearly dieing then having Gaara show such emotions had made her extremely exhausted. When the investigation was over everyone went home and Mea and Gaara sat together in the comforting silence of each others presence.

No one spoke of Gaara's extreme break of character.

(end of chapter)

Heeya peoples hope you liked the update. No updates for a while becuase final exams are coming up then the next trimester, plus the next chapter will be longer (i hope)

onegai review. arigato.

Preview: Chapter 38: Ino's issue: Something terrable has happened to Ino. And a certain someone on her team is really stepping up, determined to help her.

This is Taijiya Hatake Uchiha and I approve this update.

;-p


	38. Ino's Issue

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. only BTMM and the other minor oc's.

**WARNING!!: this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with BTMM or any other characters but ino and chouji and a little shikamaru. very little. you've been warned.**

**i recomend all anti-ino fan's not to read this update. just send a review that says update. :-p!!**

Chapter 38: Ino's issue

'I must have gained five pounds last night! I look horrible!' Ino looked into her mirror, examining her skinny body. Which in reality it looked as if she had lost five pounds over night.

"Ino, breakfast." her mom called. She quickly pulled her clothes on.

"No thanks Mom. I'm meeting Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, and Chouji for breakfast."

"All right."

Ino smiled weakly at her father and mother when she left her house to meet her team. Team ten was meeting at a restaurant before they began training. Chouji had ordered a lot of food and was pigging out. As Ino watched him eat she began to sweat and her heart rate increased.

"Hey Ino, are you alright?" Asuma touched her thin arm. The skin cracked, then broke form the light touch. Her breathing increased into a panic. By now it didn't take a genius to figure out something was seriously wrong.

"Ino, calm down." Shikamaru was very serious. Ino got up and attempted to run away, but was too weak and collapsed on the floor. Her team rushed to her side. She had fallen unconscious.

Shikamaru turned her over and her skin cracked again.

"Someone get a medic!" someone yelled.

"There's no time!" Shikamaru stated and picked up his fallen teammate. Then made a dash for the hospital. Asuma and Chouji right behind him. The first person they ran into was Sakura who was absolutely shocked at Ino's state.

Ino was placed on a stretcher and taken to a room. Team ten sat and waited to see if she was alright. Sakura came back out and asked them what had happened. they told her how Ino had began to act weird then collapsed. Sakura nodded, tears brimmed her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She went back to Ino's room. Tsunade and her new apprentice had shown up and were taking care of Ino.

After a short wait Mea came out of the room, she had been with Tsunade, and up to team ten.

"Is Ino alright?" Chouji asked.

"I'm afraid not, she's stable right now but she has been diagnosed with anorexia nervosa. She's very weak at the moment. But the good news is that there is a cure. Granted she's going to need lots of support." Mea paused, " You can go see her if you want. Her parents are being notified."

They walked into the room. Ino was either unconscious or sleeping, they couldn't tell. Now that they had a good look at her, she was very skinny and pale.

Shikamaru cringed, Asuma winced, and Chouji stared in disbelieve.

'How did this happen?' Chouji wondered to himself. He then remembered how Ino always nagged to him about being thin.

'Ino what have you done to yourself?'

The guys of team ten decided to leave once Ino's parents arrived.

The next day Ino was ordered not to do any type of exercise and to eat a little. She was well enough to leave the hospital but too weak to leave her bed. Still no matter what her parents did or said she refused to eat. She was however too weak to do the exercising she was insisting on.

Chouji knocked on the Yamanaka's door. Ino's father, Inoichi answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could see Ino." he said. Inoichi thought for a moment then nodded and let him in. Chouji went to Ino's bedroom and sat next to her bed on a chair.

"Hey Ino, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fat."

He smiled, "Your not fat."

"Yes I am! LOOK AT ME!"

"Ino I am looking at you, do you know what I see?"

"I fat cow."

"No, I see my friend and teammate withering away."

Ino was silent for a moment.

"Don't lie to me Chouji. I'm fat."

"Ino please listen to me. You need to eat your you'll you'll..."

"No Chouji don't say it! I'm fat, FAT! I can't eat!"

"Ino if you don't you'll DIE!...

Listen, I'm here for you. If you've got a problem tell me! Your not fat! Look!"

He compared his arm to hers.

"Look Ino. Look at what you've become. I...I don't want you to die!"

Ino cried into Chouji's chest, until she was asleep.

He gently lowered Ino's head back to her pillow and brushed away a stray hair in her face. He sat on the chair next to her bed and waited for her to wake. When she finally did he embraced her again, gently, and made her promise to eat just a little, at least. She'd agreed. When he told her he had to go she nodded mutely. He gave one last smile then left.

The next morning he returned to see how she was doing. She actually had eaten a little which made him feel a little better. He went up to her room and knocked on the door. He was surprised to see Ino open it, up and about.

"Hi Chouji." she smiled. He smiled back.

"So, Ino what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Mom and Dad are making me go to some stupid councilor and I've got to go to the hospital every week for a check up." she frowned.

"Chouji we need to leave now, Ino can talk to you later." her mom told him. Chouji nodded and smiled to Ino who was glaring at her mom and then he left.

Asuma had given the rest of the team the day off. So Chouji decided to go visit Shikamaru.

"Say Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ino'll be alright?"

"It's hard to tell. You never know."

"You don't think she can overcome it?" a flicker of anger came into Chouji's eyes.

"That's all up to Ino. Anorexia is a mental illness. She's the only one who can over come it. Problem is she doesn't know how bad she is. And what's worse no one even noticed the obvious symptoms."

"Shikamaru."

There was a silence, then Chouji got up and left.

"Now, your Miss. Ino Yamanaka."

Ino nodded.

"Hello, let me introduce myself I'm Dr. Sleef."

Ino stared at her with unamusement.

"I don't care."

The rest of the session continued with dumb questions and smart ass remarks. Ino ended up having a great hatred for Dr. Sleef. At the end of the session Ino's parents came in. She told them she had to go to the bathroom and left Dr. Sleef to talk to them. Ino walked passed the bathroom and crept out of the building. Once out she went to find Chouji. Surprisingly he was the first person she ran into.

"Hey Chouji, can we go to your place and hang out a while."

Chouji was puzzled, but agreed.

(chouji's room)

"How're you doing Ino?"

She shrugged.

"Your parents let you leave the house?"

"Well not exactly."

"You snuck out?"

"Chouji there's nothing wrong with me. And that stupid doctor's an idiot."

"Ino."

"Don't 'Ino' me! I think I of all people would know if something was wrong with MYSELF!" There was a pause.

"Chouji."

"Yeah."

"Chouji, I'm scared.

I'm so scared what people will think of me."

"What do you think they're thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do. You can tell me, Ino. I'm your friend." he hugged her. She sighed.

"I'm afraid every one's watching me. Judging me. Like I should be perfect. I don't know if I can be perfect."

"No one's perfect Ino."

"But it's expected that-"

"No, I wasn't finished. But since you said that. No one's perfect, nor should be expected to be. Even the Hokage makes mistakes. Rarely but they still make them."

"I look really bad, don't I?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think."

"How do you mean?"

"What I mean is you think your overweight right?"

"Duh."

"And when others look at you they under weight."

"But I'm NOT!"

alright Ino.' Chouji smiled.

"Okay, Okay. Do you know why your scared? Of eating I mean."

"I...I don't know Chouji. Just the thought of eating and gaining weight just scares me."

"Ino your a talented ninja are you not?"

"Of course."

"And it's a ninjas job to complete a mission despite their personal fears."

"I don't like where your going with this Chouji."

"Just answer." Chouji smiled again.

"Yes."

"Then, I want you to treat this problem as a mission. And make it a success."

"Your serious aren't you?"

"Yes. And I'm here to help you. Once more thing."

"What?"

"If you treat this like a mission, I'll tell you something I've been fighting myself."

"What?" Ino was bewildered.

"Not until you start taking this issue seriously." Ino sighed frustratedly.

And Ino did take it seriously. Day by day. It became a routine.

Every day she'd visit Dr. Sleef make inappropriate comments and visit Chouji.

"Chouji." Ino began one day.

"Yeah?"

"You remember your promise. If I treated my problem like a mission?"

"Yeah." Chouji hesitated.

"Well what was it?"

Chouji sighed, "It's hard to explain."

"Please. Tell me!"

"Okay. Ino I-"

"Ino! Your Mom's here!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Chouji." They engaged in a staring contest.

"Ino!" her mom yelled.

"Fine. Tomorrow."

Chouji smiled. (A/N he's seems to be doing that a lot lately)

That night Ino preceded to toss and turn wondering what Chouji was hiding.

The next morning she skipped her session with Dr. Sleef and ran strait to the Akimichi's.

knock. knock. knock.

Mr. Akimichi answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Akimichi is Chouji up?"

"Sorry Ino. He went on an emergency mission lat night. He'll be back tomorrow. Do you want to come in?"

"No thanks I've got to go."

"Bye."

Ino drug her feet home forgetting her meeting again.

"Ino! Why aren't you at your session?" her mother demanded.

"What session?" Ino had totally forgotten.

"With Dr. Sleef."

"Shoot." she mumbled.

"Your going. Let's go."

Ino nearly yelled at her determined Mother. She had become so upset over Chouji she didn't want to talk or listen to anyone.

Her Mother dropped her off at Dr. Sleef's office and went to get coffee. Ino sat and ignored Dr. Sleef as she asked retarded questions. Dr. Sleef sat down next to Ino.

"Ino honey, Please just say something."

Ino glared at Dr. Sleef then in monotone said,

"I hate you."

Dr. Sleef stood up and walked back to her desk with a cup of coffee in her hand. Right before she sat down she tripped and dropped the coffee. It spilled all over Ino. The heat burned her skin. She jumped up and ran out of the room. Our of the building, back to her house, to her room, and locked the door behind her. She curled up in a ball within her blankets.

"Ino, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone Dad."

She heard Inoichi sigh frustratedly, concerned about his only daughter.

About 10 minutes later she heard her Mom enter the house. Then she heard the muffled voice of her father, then her Mother. Pretty soon they got into a loud argument.

Ino tried to block the noise out with no success. She ended up jumping out of bed and running to her bathroom. She immediately locked the door and jumped into the shower. Steam quickly filled the room.

She stayed in the shower until the hot water ran cold.

A shiver crept down her spine as she stepped out of the shower carefully she wrapped herself in a towel and proceeded in brushing her hair. When she was completed she slowly unlocked the door and continued to rummage through her dresser for some clothes.

The men of team ten neared Konoha. Upon reaching the gates Chouji flew in. Dashing to the Yamanaka's. About a block away he stopped to catch his breath and walked the rest of the way.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Mrs. Yamanka opened the door.

"Hello, is Ino here?"

"You're not allowed to see her right now. Go home." she shut the door.

"Now wait just a minute!" Mr. Yamanaka was getting pissed. (no that he wasn't already pissed.) He reopened the door to a very confessed Chouji.

"Go on. She's in her room."

"Okay?"

Mrs. Yamanaka stormed into the kitchen.

"Could you please find out what happened today to upset Ino?" Mr. Yamanaka whispered the left Mrs. Yamanaka to get her to calm down.

'PMS?' Chouji thought to himself he lightly knocked on Ino's door.

"Go away."

"Ino?"

"Chouji?" He opened the door.

"Chouji!" Ino jumped up and hugged him.

"Where were you?!? I went to see you and you were gone!"

"Chouji? You alright?"

He was bright red and coughed.

"Ino your in a-" he blushed harder. Ino gasped. Then squeaked quickly turning around, also blushing, when she realized she was still only in a towel. Chouji stepped out of her room as she threw on some clothes.

"Okay Chouji."

He went back in still a little pink.

"Sorry about that. I was, upset earlier."

"What happened?"

"Bad Day."

"Tell me about it." she sighed,

"Aw, it was nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I got into it with Dr. Sleef again. She really pissed me off."

Chouji listened. Ino retold the incident that morning.

"Oh, Ino." Chouji hugged her. "I'm sorry. We had an emergency mission and I didn't get back until just now."

"Chouji, it's alright. I just sort of, overreached."

Chouji gazed down at her.

"Ino, your so pretty."

"Chouji?" she blushed.

"Ino, I need to tell you this. I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

She listened, "Go on."

"Ino, " he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He waited for her reaction.

"I love you too, Chouji." she barley whispered.

"I've waited so long to tell you that. So afraid you'd reject me."

Ino sighed and nuzzled her nose into his chest.

"Lets go eat." she said. Chouji laughed,

"Okay, my treat."

(end of chapter)

aww, the mushy goosy lovey dovey crap is over! YAY!!

now back to the COMEDY of the story. well and drama.

sorry for the long wait plz R and R, even though this chapter was totally random and off topic and ino-ish. it's very important for later chapters (and i just gave yall a spoiler so stop yelling at me!!) cool the yelling stoped.

**Preview: Chapter 39: Team Break-up. Ah the wonderful teenage girl hormones. IRUKA CAN'T HANDLE IT! team BTMM has to take drastic measures for they're poor sensei.**

Taij


	39. Team Break Up

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. only BTMM and the other minor oc's.

Chapter 39: Team Break-up

Team BTMM all assembled for training. Something was definitely wrong. Botan looked depressed, Taij looked as if she had bad indigestion, Mego looked pissed, and Mea was chipper.

"Did I miss something?" Iruka asked. Botan stared at him annoyed.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No." Iruka quirked an eye brow.

"Oh, we're just Dandy!" Mego snapped. Iruka blinked shocked at the usually happy blonds rage.

"Hey you guys whats wrong?" Botan stared at the ground, Mego kicked a rock, and Taij answered,

"It's the fifteenth."

"I though today was the twenty first."

"No Mea," Taij stated, "It's The fifteenth."

"OH!" Mea understood.

"No. It is the twenty first." Iruka confirmed.

"Typical a man wouldn't understand."

"No one understands." Botan sulked. "Oh well." she smiled.

Iruka blinked again.

"Oh goodness let me DIE!" Taij shouted.

"Taij no dying!" Mea told her.

"Why?"

"Because idiots never die. OH MY GOD TAIJ'S IMMORTAL!" Botan shouted. "Your so lucky!" Then she was depressed again.

"Alright then are you guys ready for your mission?"

"Might as well be." Mego murmured. Then pushed past her team mates.

"Oi Baka! What the Hell's your problem?" Botan shouted.

"You got something to say Botan?" Mego got in her face.

"What if I do?" Botan snapped back.

"Now, come on. Let's all try to relax. Just take a calming breath. Breath in...Breath out...Breath in...Breath out..."

"Mea, enough with the fricken breathing!" Mego shouted.

"Why are we all fighting?" Botan wailed. Iruka turned to Taij.

"Wanna clue me in on whats going on?"

Taij stared at him.

"I'm tired."

"Tired?"

"Stupid Midol." Taij winced.

Iruka's face flushed. He wasn't the brightest light bulb, but he knew what Midol was. He looked up into the sky and asked,

"Why me?"

"Why you what?" someone asked. Iruka sighed,

"Hello Anko."

"What's wrong with you?" she looked at the famous BTMM. Botan and Mego were fighting, Mea was trying to convince Taij everything was alright, and Taij was clutching her sides almost asleep. Anko quirked an eyebrow at Iruka.

"Anko it's finally happened. I've finally gone nuts!"

"Great! Look at what's happened to Iruka-sensei!" Mego blamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Botan defended.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." Mea reassured.

"Everyone please shut up!" Taij cried.

"Oh dear." Anko commented.

---

Anko had gone to Tsunade concerned for the members of BTMM.

"Hokage-sama. Iruka is completely unstable. It's too much stress for a man to deal with."

"What are you saying Anko? Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you were a great supporter of the four woman squad. BTMM if you will."

"Believe me Hokage-sama I am but it's just... You and I both know how teens are and I just don't think Iruka can handle four teen aged girls on his own."

"What are you suggesting Anko?"

"I think it would be best if team BTMM was split up."

There was a pause.

"Your serious." Tsuande observed. Anko nodded,

"And I'm willing to continue with two of the girls training while Iruka can continue with the other two."

"Your plan is well thought out and logical." Tsunade said. "But it's not really that simple. Each one of those girls are stubborn. Hmm..." Tsunade sighed. There was a knock at the door.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Come in Sakura."

Sakura walked over to Tsunade.

"What is it?"

"It's Naruto. He wants to talk to you. And he seems serious."

"Well that's a change, for once. Go ahead and send him in. And Sakura. You and Anko go find all of team BTMM and bring them back here."

"Hai Tsuande-sama." Anko and Sakura left as Naruto ran in.

"Granny Tsunade there's something terribly wrong!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"It- It's Mego. She was acting real weird, I think there's something wrong."

"My only advise is to not piss her off."

"But tell me whats wrong!"

The door shut.

Now everyone needed was at the Hokage's.

Botan was smiling, Taij was angry, Mego was pissed, Mea was concerned, and Iruka was all swirly eyed. Tsunade sat with her hands folded in front of her face. She glanced at Anko before she started to speak.

"Well, there's no sense in beating around the bush, so I"m going to get strait to the point: You all know that team BTMM was an experiment that has never been tried before. A four woman squad." Tsuande sighed.

"And frankly I believe we've made a mistake." Tsuande rose her hand,

"Please don't' interrupt until I'm done." BTMM unwillingly shut their about-to-protest mouths.

"Now, the mistake was not in the team it's self. Rather it was wrong of me to place four teen aged kunoichi on a male sensei." Iruka was about to argue but Tsunade eyed him and he shut up.

"I'm sure everyone of you would disagree with that statement but I believe it's only fair if half of you are given a new sensei."

Botan's smile was replaced with a glare, Taij was beyond pissed, Mea was angry, and Mego's PMS went out of control. Iruka clinched his fists. BTMM all shouted stanzas of disapproval and strings of curses.

"Thats enough!" Iruka commanded.

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka clenched and unclenched his fists again then sighed.

"Hokage-sama has ordered us to do something and we must to it. No questions asked. She only has the best interest at heart."

"Iruka-sensei, you don't want to be our sensei any more?" they were all being rather emotional.

"Of course I do. I really never expected this to happen. I'm sorry." he smiled apologetically at them.

Mea stared at the ground,

"Who's being taken out of the squad and I'm assuming that Anko-sensei will be the new sensei."

Everyone turned to Mea.

"How can you just accept that?" Botan asked angrily.

"We don't have much choice do we?" Taij told/asked her.

"Starting tomorrow Miterashi Anko will be the new sensei of...Davidson Botan and Youngblood Taijiya. Umino Iruka will continue being the sensei of Nova Mego and Najin Mea."

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. You may go."

(end of chapter)

onegai review!! sorry for the long wait but i'll update before or on x-mas. so until then!!

Taij


	40. Time Skip

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. only BTMM and the other minor oc's.

Chapter 40: Time Skip

The break-up of BTMM was merely the beginning of a string of events. Good and Bad, all according to perspective. Naruto was leaving the village to train with Jiraiya. The new teams BT and M n M were getting more one on one training and improving rapidly. Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea have been in Konoha for over a year now.

_name: **Botan Anne Davidson**_

_age:13_

_gender:Female_

_Birthday: 2-12_

_height: 5'2"_

_weight: 95lbs_

_Blood: AB_

_hair: **brown w/ natural purple highlights**_

_eyes: crimson_

_Village: Konohoa_

_sensei: Anko_

_group: Taijiya_

_clan: Davidsion_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: BAD_

_name: **Taijiya Rae Youngblood**_

_age: 13_

_gender:Female_

_Birthday: 2-21_

_height: 5'1"_

_weight: 95 lbs_

_Blood: O_

_hair: Black_

_eyes: mood_

_Village: Konohoa_

_sensei: Anko_

_group: Botan_

_clan: Youngblood_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: TRY_

_name: **Mea Elizabeth Ann Najin**_

_age: 13_

_gender: Female_

_Birthday: 5-19_

_height: 5'0"_

_weight: 90lbs_

_Blood: AB_

_hair: silver_

_eyes: green_

_Village: Konoha_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group: Mego_

_clan: Najin_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: MEAN_

_name: **Mego Emily Nova**_

_age: 13_

_gender: Female_

_Birthday: 5-18_

_height: 5' 0"_

_weight: 92lbs_

_Blood: B_

_hair: Blondie_

_eyes: sapphire_

_Village: Kohona_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group:Mea_

_clan: Nova_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: MEN_

Time's a mysterious thing.

Time Skip

Four years have past. Botan, Taij, Mego and Mea are now all chuunin as is Hinata. Botan and Taij are 17 years old and Mego and Mea are 16. Botan has recently moved in with the Uchiha brothers, and Madison who dispite not being a ninja could still kick a real ninja's ass. Mego moved in with Naruto after he returned from training with Jiriaya.

The original rookie nine besides Hinata are Jounin. However Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, and Itachi are all ANBU.

Mea still lives with the Sabaku's, and Taij remains at the old BTMM house with Mashiro, her beautiful fluffy white dog given to her by the Inuzuka's.

It's late April and a new chapter begins.

_name: **Botan Anne Davidson**_

_age:17_

_gender:Female_

_Birthday: 2-12_

_height: 5'6"_

_weight: 126lbs_

_Blood: AB_

_hair: brown w/ natural purple highlights_

_eyes: crimson_

_Village: Konohoa_

_sensei: Anko_

_group: Taijiya_

_clan: Davidsion_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: BAD_

_name: **Taijiya Rae Youngblood**_

_age: 17_

_gender:Female_

_Birthday: 2-21_

_height: 5'5"_

_weight: 127 lbs_

_Blood: O_

_hair: Black_

_eyes: mood_

_Village: Konohoa_

_sensei: Anko_

_group: Botan_

_clan: Youngblood_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: TRY_

_name: **Mea Elizabeth Ann Najin**_

_age: 16_

_gender: Female_

_Birthday: 5-19_

_height: 5'3"_

_weight: 125lbs_

_Blood: AB_

_hair: silver_

_eyes: green_

_Village: Konoha_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group: Mego_

_clan: Najin_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: MEAN_

_name: **Mego Emily Nova**_

_age: 16_

_gender: Female_

_Birthday: 5-18_

_height: 5' 3"_

_weight: 123lbs_

_Blood: B_

_hair: blond_

_eyes: sapphire_

_Village: Kohona_

_sensei: Iruka_

_group:Mea_

_clan: Nova_

_allergies: none_

_food allergies: none_

_Initials: MEN_

_(end of chapter)_

_Preview: Chapter 41: New Jutsu's_

_Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea have all developed new skills. But what exactly are these new techniques??_

_onegai Review! Merry X-mas!!_

_Taij_


	41. New Jutsus

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. only BTMM and the other minor oc's.

Chapter 41: New Jutsu's

"Mea...Meaaaa." Gaara cooed into his girlfriends ear. "Mea, wake up."

"I'm up." she smiled.

"I can't see your eyes." Mea giggled and opened her green eyes. She sighed as she ran her fingers through Gaara's short red hair.

"Come on we've got to get ready." Mea tried to pull the blankets over her head.

"No."

"Yes." Gaara said throwing the blanket off the bed.

"Gaara, your so mean."

"Oh yes, so mean." Gaara mocked. Mea tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Now who's being mean?" Gaara asked.

Still you." Mea joked and kissed his scarish tattoo.

XXX

Mego and Naruto had woken up at just about the same time. They were currently preparing for the day ahead of them. Mego pulled her short blond hair into a single pig tail and slipped on her chuunin vest as Naruto put on his ANBU mask.

"See ya when I see ya."

"Ja Ne Naruto-kun. Be safe."

"Always."

XXX

However not everyone woke up so pleasantly.

"COME ON YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS, WAKE UP!" Madison shouted to the sleeping forms of Botan and Sasuke. Both shot up and glared daggers at her.

"Oh, shit." Madison ran when the duo began to advance on her. Itachi went in the room and flipped the extra bright light on.

"No!!" They groaned.

XXX

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ah, shut up!" Taij tried to hit the snooze on her alarm clock, but missed again, and again, and again.

"You stupid thing, if you don't shut up, I'll throw you against the wall. And pull your little beepers out!!" She finally found the snooze and the alarm clock silenced. Taij sighed and pulled herself off the bed. Once she was ready she slipped her sunglasses into her pocket and performed her jutsu on herself.

Snake; Pig; Dog; Tiger; Monkey; Pig; Dog; Snake;

Then she hit her two fists together.

"Monoshizuka (1) No Jutsu."

Her eyes fell into a permanent onyx color.

"Come on Mashiro." Taij called to her fluffy white dog.

"You remember what Tsunade said yesterday. We're going to escort Mr. Oiran and his daughters, Ookini and Tsutsumi back to Degarashi Port in the Tea country. We still don't know who we're teamed up with though." she said the last part more to her self.

XXX

Tsunade stood at the gates of Konoha with Mr. Oiran and his daughters.

"Don't worry I've assembled a great team of kunoichi to escort you."

The said four were approaching.

They were: Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea.

"To escort Mr. Oiran and his daughters to Diegarashi Port, team BTMM, this is your mission."

The team smiled at Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am."

Immediately BTMM set up their old formation, almost without thinking. Not being on the same team for almost four years had not changed old habits. Botan was in front of the clients, Taij and Mashiro to the left, Mego to the right, and Mea watching their backs for any surprise attacks. They set off for the five day journey to the Tea country.

XXX

Three days past and they had left the fire country and entered the Tea country.

Each was on alert when Mea calmly stated,

"Orange."

"10:4" the rest of the team responded.

"Red or Purple?" Taij asked.

"Purple." Botan answered now aware of the situation.

'Bandit's, huh? As long as they don't have knives I'll be fine.' Mego thought. 'Hell who am I kidding of course they're gonna have knives! I really need to get over that phobia, No I really need to pay attention.'

BTMM stopped and created a circle around their clients, on high alert, ready for attack.

A hoard of bandits circumscribed them.

'Shit I knew they'd have knives!' Mego had an internal moment without showing it.

Simultaneously the kunoichi performed hand signs for their unique jutsu's.

Botan was the first one to move, gracefully lunging at the bandits, hitting them with her palm, making them, temporarily, blind.

"Kenban"

Mego moved next, the tips of her fingers touching she rose the edge of her index fingers to her lips. Her hands aimed at the bandits eying her.

"Shibori."

Then sucked in her breath, thus stealing her victims air supply; turning them blue, falling to their knees. While in their weakened state Mego released the jutsu and began a new set of hand signs,

"Dokusatsu Ichigeki. (2)" She then sent pokes of poison into her victims.

Taij lunged forward, Mashiro by her side using taijutsu to fight the bandits. Mashiro snapped and bit as Taij punched and kicked.

Mea stood in front of their clients defending them from the bandits who got to close to her liking.

In a matter of minutes they were on their way again supporting minor scratches.

Now under a day until they would reach the port everyone was on alert once again, watching every possible angle. But that didn't stop the group of ninja from stopping them and engaging in a battle.

The leader of the group was a male with the unmistakable Akatsuki cloak. The rest were young-looking sound agents. An amused chuckle came from the akatsuki member.

"Well, well. It's been a while, sis."

Everyone turned to him confused. Then Mea's mouth dropped.

"Erik (3) !?" she croaked.

"Oh, you mean you actually remember me?"

"But, how? Why?"

"Well let's see. It all started when you sent me to Grandma's house. You remember that night. It was the last time either of us saw home. At Grandma's I too was pulled into this world and much to my misfortune was dumped right into the hands of the Akatsuki Leader. I was forced to be a slave to them for years. That was until I held my own against the entire gang up to the Leader. Then I was offered to join once it was discovered sound wanted me for my, shall we say unique talent.

But getting to the point. I want to fight you. Granted I never expected to see you here, in Tea country off all places. It just worked out that way."

"Are you done telling your sob story yet?" Taij commented.

"Honestly, I applaud you Erik." Botan pretended to clap her hands. Erik glared at her, she glared back. He then made a signal to the sound shinobi and they attacked.

Erik lunged toward Mea, who blocked his attack.

"Ya know what: I already detested sound nins. And Now I'm Just Pissed." Botan hissed.

Mego and Taij scooted a ways away from Botan. Mego stayed close to their clients, protecting them. While Taij moved next, Mashiro beside her in a defencive position.

"Nenki-Boko." she made a complicated hand seal and a combination of poison and lighting was sent toward the enimies frying some and dissolving the others. Mego began her posion pokes as Taij stepped back in front of the clients, breathing heavily from using up a lot of her chakra. And Botan just started kicking sounds asses, to a bloody pulp and killing them slowly.

Erik's eyes reflected so much hatred for his one and only sister. He jumped back and took a breath.

"SCREAMING JUTSU!" Erik released a high pitched scream that produced small visible sound waves. Everyone alive grabbed their ears and fell to their knees.

Mea clinched her fists around her ears, eyes shut tight, and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"SHUT UP!" She then took her kunai and slashed her brother's throat. He flinched then brought his hand to his throat and healed it.

"Hm, I guess medic skills runs in the family." Mea said bitterly. Erik smirked at Mea then lunged at her. Punch to the gut, kick to the head, knee in the face, being thrown around like a rag doll. Erik essentially just beat the shit out of Mea. Taij and Mego wanted to help their team mate out.

"No," Botan told them. "This is her fight."

"Botan." Mego tried.

"NO DAMMIT!"

"Botan she's getting the shit beat out of her." Taij yelled.

"And if you help her I'll beat the shit out of you. Don't worry she can handle herself. This is her fight and if it gets too bad... just don't worry."

"I understand." Taij stated. Mego just nodded.

Erik went up to Mea, who was laying on the ground. As she coughed up a small amount of blood he picked her up by the neck and slammed her into a tree. Botan, Taij, and Mego got ready to lunge forward.

"I'm going to watch the life leave your eyes."

"And that'll be you down fall brother." Mea managed to hiss before Erik got a full blast of deme sadondesku.

He instantly dropped Mea and fell to his knees his breathing raspy.

"Mea, why?"

"Please, die."

Erik coughed up blood and fell over twitching. His older sister watched the life leave him then healed herself. Mea walked back to Erik's dead body and grabbed his Akatsuki ring and ran her hand through his identical white hair.

"I don't understand." Mea mumbled. "I just killed my little brother, yet I'm happy?"

"That's weird." Taij commented.

"Your weird." Botan said.

"I'll agree."

Their clients stared at the in awe.

"What?" they asked.

The clients shook their heads and averted their eyes.

"Hey Taij,"

"Yeah, Mea?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Burn Erik's body please."

"Are you sure."

She nodded, "Please I don't want him to just rot here."

"Alright. You guys go on I'll catch up in a minute."

Botan nodded in understanding.

"Come on."

And they left Taij to take care of Erik's body. However she caught up after about an hour and so the mission continued.

Degarashi Port.

"I thank you fine kunoichi for guiding us back to the port."

"It was no trouble Mr. Orion." Mego stated.

"Strange bunch these kunoichi." Ookini told her sister.

"Yes, but still amazing fighters. You have to agree." Tsutsumi agreed.

The sisters nodded to each other.

"I will be back in two minutes and thirteen seconds." Taij said and ran off.

"What the hell?" Botan stated. When Taij returned she had a box of Pocky in her hand.

"Oh, Jeez." Botan commented.

"What I got ya'll some too!"

"Sweet!" Botan held out her hand and blinked.

Once the Pocky was handed out, and BTMM got paid they began their journey back to Konoha.

(end of chapter)

1: Calmness Jutsu, is a jutsu Taij uses to control her emotions so her eyes don't change. She can still feel the emotions but her eyes won't change. unless the jutsu breaks.

2: Dokusatsu Ichigeki, is Mego's jutsu. she collects chakra into her fingers and turns it into a poison which she injects into her victims.

3: Erik: see chapter 9 he's the one who said, "who what when where why?" while Mea and Taij had just found out that Mego and Botan were with the team 7.

**OMG! I'm so sorry. My internet has been down and it just got back up today. BUT!! I still had the computer so I typed this up and now that the internets back here's the update. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**(and that there was enough action)**

**onegai review!! This author has missed you! This is THU.**

**THU**


	42. BTMM's decisions

Are We Dreaming?  
Chapter: 42 BTMM's Decisions  
BTMM's just returned from their mission. They walk toward the Hokage tower to report the success. They filled out all their paper work and headed back to the Hokage's office.  
"So how'd the mission go?" Tsunade asked.  
"Nothing special." Botan stated.  
"We were attacked by bandits." Taij  
"With knives." Mego.  
"They died." Mea.  
"Then ran into sound ninjas." Botan.  
"And Itachi's replacement in the Akatsuki." Taij.  
"They attacked us." Mego.  
"I killed my brother.'" Mea said and dropped his Akatsuki ring on the desk.  
"And the clients made it to the port safely.'" Botan finished.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone. You were attacked by the Akatsuki and sound?" Tsunade screamed. Sakura dropped the paper work she was doing and stared at them.

XXX

I interrupt this story to report this: Hatake Kakashi is walking through the mall carrying various bags of...things for women... what can it mean? Here's Kasumi with the report.  
"Thanks THU. As you mentioned the said copy nin is in fact walking around following Miterashi Anko. I'm going to get a closer look."  
"Why am I doing this again?" Kakashi asked.  
"Because I've got pics of you checking out a minor."  
"CUT!" Kasumi yelled.

XXX

After BTMM finished re-telling their mission they were dismissed.  
"They took out sound nins and an Akatsuki member on their own... And their only chuunins?" Tsunade mussed folding her hands in front of her face.  
"Tsunade-sama." Tsunade shuffled through her papers and pulled out the sheet she was looking for.  
"Sakura gather the other jounin, within the village. I'm calling a meeting."  
"Hai." Sakura left her paper work and went to send a messenger bird.

XXX

"I'm hungry. You guys want to get something to eat?" Taij asked.  
"Dang when are you not hungry?" Botan asked.  
"After lunch. So are you guys coming?"  
"I'm in." Mego said.  
"Yes-yes." Mea replied.  
"Might as well." Botan added. After lunch BTMM was about to go their separate ways when Sakura ran up to them.  
"Tsunade-sama wants to see you." she said.  
"Again?" Mea said.  
"We just got back." Mego added.  
"Oh, shut up. Let's just go." Botan demanded. Taij sighed and patted Mashiro on the head.

XXX

Tsunade's office.  
"All of you have advanced significantly through out your years here. Not many can make it the way you have nor even to your ranks. And after recent events and your last mission everyone agrees and I recommend, the four of you:

Davidson Botan; Najin Mea; Nova Mego; Youngblood Taijiya.

That you advance to the jounin level."  
"Am I dreaming?" Mego gasped.  
"Are we all having the same dream?" Botan stated.  
"Are we dreaming?" (A/N haha pun of the title XD) Taij asked.  
"No it's really happening." Mea stated.  
"Awesome."  
"Spicy."  
"Whoot!"  
"Awesomenesses."  
"Now you have the choice to be jounin or remain chuunin."  
"Jounin." they all said.  
There was a pause.  
"Tsunade-sama, I have a request." Mego said.  
"Hai?"  
"Could I become a teacher at the academy?" Another pause.  
"I'll make you an intern of one of the classes first then we'll got from there."  
"Arigato Hokage-sama."  
"Alright then, Mea I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."  
"Hai."  
"Mego you start your internship tomorrow as well."  
"Yes."  
"Botan and Taijiya you get your first squads next week and have to attend a Genin ranking meeting in three days."  
"What?" Botan exclaimed.  
"Our own squads?" Taij gasped.  
"Yes, I believe you two can handle it. You've got the knowledge and skills don't forget the jounin meeting in three days. You must attend, other than that you are all dismissed."  
"The poor kids." Mego and Mea sighed. "They'll be scared for life." Mea nodded to Mego.

(end of chapter)  
WHOOT!! heeya peoples sorry it took so long to update BUT I got this typed up in school for yall and the school computers SUCK!! so i hope you like it. onegai review!!! .

THU


	43. Graduation Exam

**Chapter : Graduation Exam**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto**

"Team 7: Konohamaru; Moeji; Udon."

"Team 11: Feiru; Kikimaruasu; Otsu."

"Team 13: Aigan; Henka; Mira."

"NO!" shouted a devastated girl known as Mira. "Sensei why do I have to be on their team?" Mira shouted.

"Quiet Mira! You'll all meet your sensei's tommorrow." Mira banged her head against the desk.

"I'm starting a new petition to ban head banging on desks!" Aigan announced. Mira rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the desk one last time.

_THUTHUTHU_

"So, Botan what's your squad number?" Taij asked.

"11. What about yours?"

"Lucky number 13."

"Hn, I guess I'll see ya later. Ja Ne."

"Jaja."

Botan entered the room her team was in.

"Well lets get this over with." she sighed.

Taij entered the room her team was in and blinked. In the room there stood her squad.

Aigan: her brown hair in a pony tail, clip board in hand.

Henka: his blueish hair spiking up adjusting his glasses over his crossed blue eyes.

Mira: with orangish blond hair, blue-green eyes and a single thin black line on each of her cheeks.

Taij blinked again then said,

"Shall we begin?"

_THUTHUTHU_

'Hmm, let's see. How did Kakashi begin with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?'

"So, to start lets hear your names, likes and dislikes. I'll go first. I'm Taijiya and this is Mashiro, I like some things and dislike other things. Now it's your turn." she pointed to the brunette.

"I'm Aigan and I like petitioning against things I dislike and I dislike-"

"Too Many things to count, in this life time." Mira interupted.

"Hey I was talking. I do believe I had a petition against rudeness."

"Yeah, the one the Hokage threw out?"

"Why you-"

"Hey now. No fighting...Yet. You go."

"I'm Mira. I dislike annoying people like Aigan and I like hitting annoying people over the head and large swords."

"That's a health hazard." Aigan mumbled. Mira whacked her over the head with a random newspaper.

"Ouch!"

"Okay, You." Taij stated.

"My name is Henka. I like my abilities. I dislike being made fun of."

Taij inwardly sighed.

"Okay then lets meet at training grounds number 13 at exactly 7:00 AM."

_THUTHUTHU_

"I don't really care but lets hear your names." Botan said.

"Feiru." the eldest boy with brown hair stuttered.

"Kikimorasu." the only girl stated.

"Otsu." the shortest boy who was bald, answered.

"I'm Botan. Meet me back here tomorrow at dawn if you want to be a ninja." she said then vanished.

_THUTHUTHU_

"Now everyone this is Mego and she's interning to be a sensei. Mego go ahead and take a seat." One of the academy teachers told her. Mego walked over and sat down as the lesson began.

_THUTHUTHU_

Mea rushed through the extremely busy hospital as ninja were being brought in with various injuries.

"Mea, I need your help." Sakura told her.

"Hai." Mea answered. Then both kunoichi dashed down the hall. A woman was in labor.

"Mrs. Brown breath." Sakrua told her. Mea quickly scrubbed her hands and grabbed a towel like blanket ready to take the baby. Once it was delivered Mea took it and cleaned it off. Sakura took Mea's place and once the second child was born she took it and cleaned it off. Together the medics took the baby's back to Mrs. Brown.

"You have two healthy baby girls." Mea said. A nurse came into the room.

"Mea, a six year old boy's here. He's broken his arm and won't let any of the doctors near him."

"Go on," Sakura said. "I can take over from here."

"Okay." Mea dashed back down the hall to take care of the boy.

(A/N some one's gonna be tired by the end of the day XD)

_THUTHUTHU_

Final Tests

"Okay here's the deal. You've got five hours to land a single punch on me. One hit that's all. If you fail to do so, then you fail. Your five hours start...Now." Botan said then vanished.

_THUTHUTHU_

"Hello team. Okay let's begin." Taij pulled out three marbles.

"As you can see I have three marbles. I'll give you till noon to take all three of them from me. Use any tactics necessary...Begin."

_THUTHUTHU_

Feiru threw a punch at Botan but missed by a long shot.

"I really hope you weren't aiming for me because that was pathetic."

Kikimorasu tried to jump and attack but Botan swiftly moved to the side.

"And you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if it was two inches in front of your face."

Otsu, the bald boy, charged toward Botan she stopped him by grabbing his head with one hand and stated,

"Why are you even here? I'm bored." Botan released Otsu causing him to fall on his face.

_THUTHUTHU_

Taij watched from a tree as Mira, Henka, and Aigan tried to fight a clone she'd made.

"Well Mashiro, they may not be the brightest team but at least they figured out that they needed to work together if they had a chance. What do you think? You think we can do this?" Mashiro nuzzled her.

"Okay but we'll have some fun with them first, okay?"

Mashiro nuzzled Taij again. They watched as Mira took out a scroll and summoned a sword almost as tall as she was. Then she sliced threw Taij's clone. The real Taij appeared behind her and stated,

"Well that would have Hurt." Mira jumped and fell on her butt. Taij stared at her and suddenly moved causing Aigan, who was charging at her back to fall on to Mira.

"Aigan get off of me!" she shouted tossing the girl off her. Henka silently began his jutsu. His skin started to morph and he sent a morphed hand on to Taij's closed on that contained the marbles. He almost managed to get one when Mashiro broke his Jutsu. His hand returned and his skin started to return to what was normal for him. Taij looked at the group of gennin.

"You know you guys are pretty good fighters and with training you would have made a great team however. It's noon and you did not accomplish your task."

_THUTHUTHU_

"Finally your five hours are up. Time to stop playing ninja. Since you failied your test I have no other choice."

_THUTHUTHU_

"You all..."

(end of chapter)

Yes I know i'm evil XD

anyway review plz and i'll update again soon. (but don't ya luv me? i updated at school again just for you guys)

Taij


	44. Sensei

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. only BTMM and the other minor oc's.

Chapter 44: Taijiya-sensei

"Fail!" Botan told her group. "You don't understand what it means to be ninja and you don't know what your up against. You all Fail!"

THUTHUTHU

"Pass."

'Hmm, lets see my first team is a loud mouthed brunette obsessed with petitions. A strange boy that's barely uttered a word. And an easily annoyed kid that likes swords. Yep my teams a winner!'

Mashiro licked Mira's face. Mira's face scrunched up in disgust at the dog slobber.

"Bleh!"

"Hey Missy that's MY dog you just 'bleh-ed' at!" said Taij.

"Well sorry. I'm a cat person."

"Just like Botan, Mego and Mea." Taij mumbled.

"When will someone besides the Inuzuka's appreciate dogs!?"

Mashiro barked at her owner.

"Oh and the Hatake's and Youngbloods of course."

"Uh sensei, what are you talking about?" Mira asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Meet back here tomorrow for training. Hm. I'm hungry." The three genin watched their crazy sensei walk off.

THUTHUTHU

Mego as watching over a class of academy students while the teacher had stepped out.

"And this dear children is a spork." Mego held up a pretty, shiny, spork.

THUTHUTHU

Botan entered a small shop and ordered some dumplings. She glanced over and saw Winry. One of Sasuke's biggest fan girls, thanks to Sakura and Ino moving on and developing a respect for the red-eyed girl.

"Winry! Winry!" a girl suddenly shouted.

"Winry I need you to sign this new petition!"

"What is it this time neechan?"

"Well, Feiru has fallen into a state of depression and I'm beginning a petition to ban evil sensei's that cause it."

"Who caused it?"

"Davidson Botan-sensei." Winry glanced back at Botan then signed her name.

"There you go."

"Thanks Neechan!"

THUTHUTHU

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto, I've been rather rash and hasty toward Konoha the past few years. I'm not thinking about what the possible outcomes are and the best decisions to make. Trying to have Sasuke or Botan here has become a lost cause. They're both getting stronger and are not under Itachi's protection. With that much power alone it's going to be extremely difficult even a close to impossible to over throw Konoha not even including Tsunade and Jiriaya. I need more strong fighting machines. But where could I find them. Kabuto where?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"I'm not sure Orochimaru-sama."

"I need a kunoichi. A strong one."

"Kunoichi?"

"To create, an heir."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But I want one close to the Uchiha's and capable of child bearing. We're going to take our time and get this one right."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

(end of chapter)

SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT!! PLZ STILL REVIEW!! OLIVE JUICE!! (luv ya)


	45. Training

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto. only BTMM and the other minor oc's.

Ch. 45: Training

"Alright today we're going to do something exciting. Your first mission." Taij looked to her student's.

"And our mission is...to pick up trash around Konoha." she finished handing them all stuff to clean trash with. Naturally everyone began to protest.

"Ah, the noise it BURNS!" Taij clutched her ears. The new genin team looked at her in shock.

"Shall we go now?" Taij said as if nothing had happened and pushed her students forward. After the small mission was done Taij sat her student's down and asked them what type of justu they favored. Mira answered,

"Lighting."

Aigan: "Earth."

Henka: "Wind and Fire."

"Well that doesn't help much." she mumbled.

"I'm good with lightning attacks, fire jutsus, and taijutsu but dang. Yeah I can do 'em but still."

"UH, Taijiya-sensei?" Aigan spoke up.

"hn?"

"She's rambling." Mira stated hitting Aigan over the head.

"OUCH! Shut up Mira! Taijiya-sensei I was wondering if you could sign this."

"What is it?"

"A petition."

"For what?"

"Well, after the graduation exam my cousin was sent to therapy for mental issues because of his sensei that failed him so I'm petitioning against evil sensei's."

Taij took the clipboard from her.

"Who was his sensei?"

"Davidson Botan-sensei."

Taij looked down at the paper and found two signatures.

_**Aigan Nagi**_

_**Winry Nagi**_

"Winry's your sister?"

"Yup."

Taij took the paper off the clip board and burned it with a small katon jutsu. As the ashes fell Aigan looked in disbelief.

"B-b-b-but w-why?"

"Idiot, Davidson Botan was Taijiya-sensei's team mate. And your sister's one of her boyfriends fan girls." Mira told her, "and if he's mental just because of that then he doesn't deserve to be a ninja." Henka remained quiet.

"You know what! I'm gonna teach you to climb tree's."

"What?" the three genin asked.

"With no hands." Taij held up her hands.

"Here I'll show you. First focus chakra to your feet. Then keep exerting a consistent amount of chakra to your feet. Then, UP!" Taij began walking up a tree.

"Now you all try. Take a running start to build up momentum."

After one step Mira and Aigan both fell and Henka's leg morphed to the tree, making him stuck to it.

"Uh, Taijiya-sensei..." Mira said hesitantly at the sight of Henka hanging from a tree, half his leg morphed around it.

"Oh Goodness."

THUTHUTHU

"That's her?" an ANBU whispered.

"Yeah." another whispered back.

"The youngest Jounin sensei."

"She's seventeen."

The second ANBU glared, under his mask.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason." The first replied.

"I guess it's expected right? I mean she's close to your family right. Itachi-san."

"Let's get moving."

THUTHUTHU

"Got on Hinata. You can do it."

"Neji-"

"Just go!"

Hinata walked toward the head of the Hyuuga's.

"Father-"

(End of chapter)


	46. Hinata's Bold Move

disclaimer: i do NOT own, Naruto or any other characters by Kishimoto-sama. I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do NOT own any of the Dragon Balls eighther!

Chapter 46: Hinata's Bold Move

"Father-" Hinata began timidly, then continued strongly, "I know I'm not the perfect daughter that you wanted me to be, but I can be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. It's my birth right." Hinata stared at her Father and he saw something in his daughter's eyes he'd never seen before. Determination, confidence, and strength.

"Can you now?" he said.

"Yes." she boldly answered.

"Prove it to me."

"How, sir?"

"Fight Hanabi. And win, then I might take you seriously."

"I if it'll get you to listen to me I'll fight her."

Hinata VS Hanabi

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Hanabi."

"Hn, good. Neither will I."

Both took the Hyuuga stance. Hinata had Hanabi beat after a long fight of sweat and blood.

Their father finally came between them.

"You truly want this?"

"Yes, Father."

He nodded, "Very well. I'm going to train you. And don't expect me to hold back."

"Yes sir."

Hizashi began teaching Hinata the duties and responsibilities of the Hyuuga head. He'd developed a strict schedule for her to follow. And she was also taught the deepest secrets of the Hyuuga's from the byakugan to the curse seal. Hinata had been taken out of missions so she could train with her father everyday. And Hizashi trained her extremely hard pushing all her limits even his own sometimes. There were many times the chuunin passed out from exhaustion. But then there was that one moment that Hinata struck down her father and stood tall as Hizashi looked up at his daughter in a moments shock. Then realized he was unable to get up. Hinata was still in a defencive position byakugan activated.

"Well done, Hinata." She gasped but stayed focused.

"Thank you father." she said then went to help the man up.

THUTHUTHU

BTMM walked through Konoha.

"Dang, I'm soo-"

"Don't tell us Taij, your 'hungry.'" Botan said.

"Fine, I'm starving."

"oi, baka."

"Bless you." Taij patted Botan on the head then dodged a punch.

"Would you stop it?!" That's when Mego glomped her.

"No, will you all just leave me alone?!" Botan tried to force Mego off.

"Group Hug!" Mego shouted.

"No!" Botan complained as Taij and Mea joined the hug/torcher toward Botan.

"Ouch! Botan bit me!" Mego shouted. Everyone jumped away from Botan.

"That could be infected!" Mea claimed. "Let me see." Mea inspected Mego's arm.

"Yep. We need to cut it off." Mego's eyes widened,

"NO!" and she ran off. Botan glared at everyone.

"For some reason I don't feel safe." Mea said.

"Me neither." Taij said. Both took off after Mego Botan right on their tails. Naruto saw the kunoichi running and assumed they were all chasing Mego, by the way she was screaming.

"Hang on Mego!" he took off after Botan.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura shouted annoyed and ran after the blond.

"Sakura! Wait!"" Lee shouted and began chasing after them. "man today was a really bad day to add extra weights." he mumbled.

Neji and Tenten had been walking when they saw the line run past and chased after Lee.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Neji shouted.

"Has he lost his mind?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

"Naruto you idiot!"

"Hang on Mego!"

"I'm gonna kill those idiots!"

"Botan's scary!"

"I lost my appetite back there somewhere and I'm not turning around to get it back."

"No, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO KNIVES! MY arm- MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA... I mean AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" When Sasuke saw everyone running and Botan's angry face he followed in hopes of catching up to and calming down his girlfriend.

"WOAH! did you see that?! Did you?" a twenty year old brown haired kunoichi shouted.

"Kasumi, were you even listening to me?" her annoyed blond friend/team mate asked.

"Yeah, Nomi you said something about Fruits Basket right? Hey let's follow them."

"I said, I wonder how Fruits Basket ended and I'll pass."

"Okay then I'll meet you back home later." Kasumi took off after the mob.

"My friend is an idiot." Nomi sighed.

Ino Chouji and Shikamaru where walking out of a restaurant when Mego dashed past them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Dang that smells good. I wish I hadn't lost my appetite."

"Taij, stop thinking about food! and run!"

"I will catch you guys eventually!"

"Stop chasing Mego!"

"Naruto what the heck's your problem?"

"Sakura, is everything alright?"

"Lee what's the matter with you?"

"Stop, Lee."

"What got Botan mad?"

"Why's everyone running?!"

"What the hell is that?" Ino shouted. Chouji shook his head.

"Hn." Shikamaru sent his shadow after them. Everyone was stopped instantly.

"Troublesome ninja what's the problem? Why are you all running?"

"They're going to cut of my arm!"

"I forget!"

"Botan's Scary!"

"I'm gonna kill them!"

"Mego's in trouble!"

"Naurto's and idiot."

"Sakura looks possessed."

"Lee's acting strange."

"Stranger than usual."

"Botan looked mad."

"It looked like fun."

"Kasumi? Your older than all of us and you and you have the worst excuse!" Ino said.

"I'm just in touch with my inner child. " The burnett declared.

"Mego, we were just kidding!" Mea shouted.

"I hate you! not really."

"So Mego your all right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Nar-nar."

"Your all idiot." Botan stated.

"Yo, Shikamaru. Let us go, now will ya? Sasuke and I have somewhere to go."

"We do?" Sasuke mumbled to himself trying to remember what they where supposed to do.

'Oh yeah! DDR challenge.'

Once Shikamaru let everyone go. Botan and Sasuke left the their DDR challenge, Mego left with Naruto, Neji and Tenten took Lee away, Sakura followed, and Taij and Mea walked over to Kasumi.

"Heeya, I don't think we've met."

"No I don't think so."

"Well I'm Taij."

"I'm Mea"

"Hi, I'm Kasumi."

"So are you a ninja?" Mea asked.

"Yep. I'm an ANBU."

"Wow, Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool. How long have you been an ANBU?"

"Let's see. About four years now."

"Awesomenesses."

"Spicy."

"So, what about you?"

"Jounin." the two replied.

"Really? You guys seem a little short for Jounin."

"The short people shall rule the world."

"Yep-yep."

"Whoa, Don't go Edward on me." Kasumi said.

"Edward?"

"Oh, never mind. Forget I said it."

"Elric?" Taij asked.

"Like Full Metal Alchemist?" Mea added.

"You know about Full metal?"

"Wait, they show FMA in konoha?" Everyone looked to the other in confusion.

"Okay question: Where did you hear about FMA?"

"Uh, well...we're not originally from...here." Mea explained.

"Where are you from, originally?"

Mea and Taij looked at each other trying to think of something to say."

"Did you gt pulled into this world too?" Kasumi asked in a hushed tone.

Taij and Mea looked at Kasumi with shock,

"You mean you were pulled through the TV too?"

"OH my God! Why don't I hear about these things?"

"This is weird." Mea stated.

"Very. So wait! You like FMA?"

"Yeah it's awesome. I've been an anime/manga fan since I was a little kid. I got dropped into this world when I was nine and I've been here for ten years."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I got started on Dragon Ball, DBZ and DGT"

"So did I!" Taij stated, "Then I got into Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha was awesome." Mea added.

"I love Inuyasha! My favorite character was Sesshomaru."

By this time the girls noticed people were starting to stare at them so they decided to head back to Kasumi and Nomi's place to talk.

Taij lent them her laptop so they could read online manga's they'd missed and they logged on youtube to watch episodes of their favorite shows.

"Oh crap Mea we gotta go!"

"Why?"

"It's February third."

"Okay."

"Hinata's getting named head of the Hyuuga's tonight."

"Oh Yeah!"

"Kasumi, Nomi please take care of my laptop."

THUTHUTHU

Hinata stood before her friends and family. Her father had just stepped down as Head Hyuuga and it was no w Hinata who was head.

"Upon being granted my title I would like to decree two things.

One: That the main and side branches of this family never be separated again and that the curse mark is stopped." The protesters started. Hinata silenced them by saying,

"Second: I want to give the title, Head of the Hyuuga's to my cousin: Neji." Then all heck broke loose. Hinata was attacked by a fourth of the main branch Hyuuga's. Everyone poured in to fight them off. But then again they didn't have much a chance against the Hyuuga clan. Hinata used a lot of her chakra on her self defence jutsu and she was also concentrating on her friends being attacked by her family. And she failed to notice the Hyuuga coming up behind her ready to strike her down. When Neji jumped in between the two taking a full blast of the gen til fist. Hinata whipped around.

"Neji!" she gasped then took down the man.

"Stop!" She ordered.

Everyone stopped in shock at the usually quiet woman's outburst and ANBU swept in to restrain the enraged elders. Mea rushed over to Neji and healed him to the best of her abilities.

"He needs to be put in a hospital NOW! Make sure Sakura is there!" she barked.

After a week of life changing events Neji was out of the hospital and took responsibility of his family and they slowly began to adjust.

(end of chapter)

okay i updated three times, i hope you enjoyed them all and forgive me for my lack of updating-ness!!

but on a good note school is almost out, which means more updating time!

THU


	47. Hormones Are Troublesome

disclaimer: I no own Naruto, only BTMM and other minor characters

Ch. 47 Hormones Are Troublesome

**February 14th**

Shikamaru woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes. He'd been having this weird dream for a while, and for some strange reason couldn't get this one woman out of his head. He dreamed of her smile, her voice. He rubbed his temples in hopes of getting her out of his mind, to no avail.

"Troublesome."

THUTHUTHU

"Hey Temari you feeling alright?" Mea asked. Temari continued to stare into space.

"Temari?" Mea tried again. Kankuro shouted into her ear,

"TEMARI!!" Temari punched Kankuro across the room,

"Whats your problem I'm not deaf!"

"Well answer next time some one's talking to you!"

"Someone was talking to me?"

"Temari, are you okay?" Mea asked feeling her friends forehead.

"You don't feel warm and your not PMSing this week.

"Women." Kankuro scoffed and left.

"Troublesome woman." Temari heard a voice echo in her head.

"Mea I need to talk to you." Temari dragged the medic to her room.

Later that Day

"Hey Mego."

"Yeah Mea?"

"Since it's Valentines Day let's set up a double blind date for four of our single friends."

"A double blind date? With who?"

Mea whispered to Mego.

"O-M-G! Do you think they'd all agree with it?"

"Maybe." Mea said holding up an envelope.

"What's that?"

"Black mail on all of them."

"Dang, Mea. When'd you get so mean? I guess Gaara's a bad influence."

"He is NOT! So do you wanna do it or not?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay I'll get these two to come you get these two."

"Alright."

"And I'll reserve a spot at this restaurant." Mea declared pointing to The Golden Dragon (totally just made that up)

"And they should be there at seven?"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah cuz me and Gaara are doing something at 7:30."

"Naruto said to be home by 7:15, that he's got a surprise for me."

"Alright."

**BLIND DATE**

Four ninja approached The Golden Dragon.

Once inside they realized who their dates were.

Temari and Shikamaru and Taij and Kankuro. The date started out quiet and awkward then the normal conversation happened. After dinner Shikamaru and Temari left together.

"They really are cute together." Taij said.

"I just hope he treats my sister good, for his sake."

"Well anyway how did we get suckered into this dinner?"

Kankuro thought about the picture Mea had taken of him asleep with crow at the foot of his bed, sucking his thumb.

"Mea's an evil genius." he mumbled.

"So's Mego." Taij replied.

THUTHUTHU

Shikamaru and Temari sat together gazing at the dark star filled sky.

"It's pretty." Temari commented.

Shikamaru nodded, "And peaceful."

A small breeze passed by and they both shivered slightly. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Temari, who blushed.

"We'll stay warm if we share body heat." he said.

Temari nodded and unconsciously snuggled deeper into Shikamaru's arms.

They both gently fell asleep under the stars in each other's embrace. Shikamaru woke up some time later to see Temari still asleep in his arms. He smiled slightly and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. Then despite his lazy nature he picked up the former sand nin and carried her home.

(end of chapter)

a short sweet little chapter. R and R onegai

Preview: Chapter 48: The 6-month Mission. A few ninja go on a 6 month mission to scout around and many interesting things happen from the time they leave to the many surprizes when then come back

THU


	48. The 6 month Mission

Ch. 48 The 6 month mission.

Tsunade had come up with a team to go on a spying mission to make sure there was not much conflict among the villages. Currently she's talking to the sensei of one of the genin she'd wanted to go along.

"Hokage-sama. I'm sorry but I can't allow my student to spend that amount of time with only men. She's strong but not that strong. Even if the tiger helps her."

"I understand you concern. But it's because of the white tiger I want her to go. Perhaps she'll discover something within herself." the sensei nodded.

"Hokage-sama. I know each of those men are respectable and that this could be good for her but still.."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, her being with them then I guess you have no choice but to go with them. You and your team are now being assigned for the mission as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll talk to the guys tonight. And meet you at the gate at five AM"

THUTHUTHU

Kankuro, ANBU, Itachi, ANBU, and Kakashi, Jounin, stood before Tsunade.

"Miss Youngblood and her team of genin are joining you on your mission."

They simply nodded without asking questions.

6 MONTHS LATER

Seven ninja approached Konoha. THe guards welcomed them in with a smile. They reported strait to the Hokage.

"Well well. It's been a while." Tsunade said.

REPORT

Land of Waves: Prospering well. Markets are booming.

Tea country: Relatively Peaceful. Minor civilian issues.

Grass Country: Same as always.

Hidden Sound Village: Suspicious. Everything seems peaceful and quiet. perhaps he's in need of a new body, it is that time. We're on the look out. Not much has happened.

Something is wrong, yesterday we were confronted by a sound-nin who did nothing, acted as if we were not even there. Orochmaru may be sceaming something BIG.

Side notes: Akatsuki tried to capture Mira during the mission. The White Tiger came out and defended her, she has also began to regain pieces of her memory, as was the hopes of bringing her along. She claims it came in flashbacks.

We have a spy among Akatsuki.

Uchiha Obito alias: Tobi is gathering information on them for us.

Akatsuki has joined fores with sound and are planning something But he is unaware what of due to his low rank in the group.

Tsuande sighed, "I see. Well your all dismissed. Take a vacation and a shower while your at it." she joked the last part. All the men poofed away and Taij escorted her team home. When she approached her house she was attacked by a four year old brunette.

"Aunt Taiji!" Taij quickly swept the small girl off her feet and into a hug.

"Oh, you've gotten so big! Where's your mom?"

"Yumi!" the girls mother called.

"Hey Hana." Taij smiled.

THUTHUTHU

Kankuro stepped into his house and removed his shoes. Suddenly he heard a high pitched squeal. He ran to the kitchen, in which the sound had came from. Mea had her arms locked around Gaara's neck and each had a large smile on their faces. Kankuro coughed when the coulple began kissing.

"You just missed it." Temari stated.

"Huh?"

"Our little brother's getting married."

"To Mea?!"

"No the other girl he's embracing right now." Temari smirked. "It's nice to have you back."

"KANKURO!" Mea glomped him.

"Hello." he strained.

"Congratulations you two." Temari said then whispered to Gaara,

"Told ya she'd say yes." Gaara could only smile. Mea ran back into Gaara's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kankuro stinks." she giggled. Kankuro made a face.

"Way to go! I'm taking a shower." he mumbled the last part.

THUTHUTHU

"Oh, Itachi Thank God your home!" Madison tackled him.

"Everything is crazy around here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well pretty much it's DDR all day on Botan and Sasuke's days off. Botan's training under Ibiki for torcher specialties and Sasuke's been pacing around the house and when someone tries to talk to him he acts like a chicken with it's head cut off."

"Sasuke's head's been cut off?"

Madison began laughing.

"Good one."

Sasuke walked through the door a moment later. He looked at Itachi then ran back out the door.

"SEE!!!" Madison pointed. Itachi chuckled.

THUTHUTHU

Naruto ran up to Sasuke.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke nodded.

"I'm not sure what kind she'd like. What if she hates it? What if she says no!" Naruto began freaking out.

"Dope, we're here."

Naruto looked up and realized they were indeed at their desired location. After a few hours the guys left the shop and went out for ramen.

"When are you gonna ask her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know how to do it. Do you have a plan."

Sasuke shook his head.

THUTHUTHU

BTMM had all gathered at Taij's house where Mea announced her engagement. BTM were ecstatic for the youngest member of their group.

"Ya know, we have to have a party!" Mego exclaimed.

"DDR!" Botan shouted.

"Kareoki!" Taij shouted.

"BOTH!" Mea exclaimed.

"YUS!" Everyone agreed.

(End of Chapter)

Preview: Chapter 49: Secret Romance- Someones BUSTED!!!

sorry this kinda sucks but it was neccisary. Oh and **ATTENTION ALL READERS ATTENTION ALL READERS!!**

I am having a contest. I'd like every one to draw what they think BTMM, or any other oc's, look like. Onegai send all of your entries to (without the spaces)  
t a i j i y a h a t a k e u c h i h a  
At Yahoo . c o m

Have the title say: BTMM contest

I'll update ASAIC (as soon as i can)

jaja

THU


	49. Secret Romance

Are We Dreaming?

Chapter 49

Mego spent half the afternoon making a big dinner for her and Naruto. The evening rolled in and Naruto still had not returned. Around nine PM the blond ANBU finally entered the house.

"Where were you?" Mego asked.

"Me, n' Sasuke went out for the afternoon. Sorry. You want to go get some ramen?"

"No. I don't want Ramen." Mego stated icily cleaning off the table of food she'd made earlier. At that moment Naruto recognized the wasted dinner.

"Mego-"

"No. Don't talk to me. You probably care more about that stupid Ramen anyway." she snapped.

"Hey-" Naruto gently grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." she hissed pulling roughly away from him. Then she stormed out of the house.

"Mego!" Naruto ran after her.

"Just leave me alone! Go have your precious ramen!" Mego shoved him away.

"Are you even going to listen to me?"

"I don't want to hear you right now, Just Leave Me ALONE!"

"Keep it down out here!" a neighbor shouted.

"Sorry." Mego stated. Then walked off.

"Don't follow me."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and watched her storm off. But he secretly watched her until she finally headed towards Taij's house. She'd been walking a while an most of her anger was replaced with guilt and sorrow.

Mego got the hidden spare key and entered the house. That's when Naruto decided to head back home and he wished Taijiya would talk some sense back into Mego.

It was a little after eleven. Mashiro was there almost instantly to greet Mego.

"Hey Mashiro, how ya been girl?" Mego whispered. "Is Taij asleep already, I can't imagine her leaving you home alone."

That's when she heard it. There was a lot of shuffling from the bedroom, like things were being thrown around. It sounded like a battle going on, on the other side of the door. Then Taij screamed. That's when Mego swung open the door.

"TAIJ ARE YOU AL-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mego through her hands over her eyes at the sight before her. Taij and Kakashi were together in the bed panting.

"Mego?" Taij breathed heavily. Then her faced turned beet red. Mego ran out of the room as Kakashi and Taij composed themselves. Mego was sitting on the couch mentally kicking herself when Taij came out of the room, fully clothed, and sat next to her and Mego heard the shower start.

"Hey Mego, I'm really sorry about that. I-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have just walked in like that. And in the middle of the night!"

"What's wrong? I mean you must have had a good reason to have come this late."

"Well me and Naruto, sort of got into a fight."

"What happened?" Mego then began telling what happened between her and Naruto and how she lost her temper.

"Don't worry Mego, I'm sure Naruto'll understand you were just angry."

Mego nodded, "On another note, Why on earth is Kakashi, well I mean.."

"Well it's kind of a long story but Kakashi and I are sorta well engaged." she explained and held up her hand revealing her engagement ring.

"What the!? Oh my God! When did this happen?"

"Uh, last month? Right before we got back from our scouting mission. I didn't want to ruin Mea's moment."

FLASHBACK

Kakashi and Taij laid together on the cool ground, Kakshi's arm protectively around her waist. their body heat keeping each other warm despite the cold night air.

"Taijiya?"

"Hm?"

'Will you marry me?"

Taij opened her eyes and looked toward a mask-less Kakashi, who was completely serious and sincere.

"What?"

Kakashi ran his hand through her hair and stroked her cheek bone. he whispered,

"I love you."

Taij smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes." He returned her kiss passionately, which she didn't refuse. After a few short moments they both got back to focusing on their mission that would end in the next month.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Holy Goats."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you tomorrow when BTMM got together."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that!"

"Well, I guess that's it." Taij laughed.

"Have you been drinking, Taij?"

"What?"

"You smell like alcohol."

"Oh that, well we were celebrating our safe return to Konoha and I guess I did go a little over board."

"Over board?"

"Meaning that she started gulping down sake like they were shots of m & m's." Kakashi came out of the bedroom in a pair of pants, damp hair and no mask.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Mego squealed. Kakashi had a small birth mark on his left cheek, next to the scar from the surgery from when he received his sharingan. Then he smiled showing he had dimples,

"Hello Mego." Mego was completely speechless.

"I"m going to jump into the shower real quick. I'll be out in a minute." Taij said and headed for the shower. It left Mego and Kakashi in an awkward silence.

"Uh, Congratulations." Mego finally said. Kakashi nodded his thanks and pulled out Ichi Ichi Paradice.

"Kakashi," Mego began in a scolding tone, "your gonna be married soon. You need to give up your perverted books." Kakashi looked at her with an eyebrow arched.

"But this one's Taijiya's."

Mego nearly fell out of her seat.

Taij came out of her bedroom with a pillow and blanket and took the book from Kakashi.

"Mego, if you need anything help yourself. I'll pull out the hide-a-bed for you." And after Mego was situated Taij and Kakashi told her 'Good-night' and went to their/Taij's room to really sleep. (A/N as in sleeping, snoring, catching z's)

(end of chapter)

Okay Every Single person that has read this story has every right in the world to hunt me down, gouge my eyes out and hand me on a laundry line.

I have absoulutly no excuse for my lack of updating-ness and I appologize so much for that, that and the fact this pathetic chapter has been saved on my computer for months. I'm SO SO SUPER UPER SORRY! '

The next chapter WILL be up soon, it is a couples kareoki and we'll see what becomes of Mego and Naruto  
If you have any love left for little Taij in your heart please send a review I know I don't deserve them but... I luv you guys! 3


End file.
